Grey
by NatalieChapa918
Summary: The war is finally over and Harry is able to explore the world of grey that Severus Snape's memories had thrust him in. Snape is alive. Draco didn't walk away with his parents during the final battle. Epilogue disregarded. SnapeMentor! fic. Harry/Draco pairing.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I don't own, J.K. Rowling and friends don't sue... Deal?**_

_**Author's note: Hi everyone! My second (3rd? I don't know, I'm writing two at the same time.) fanfic! I'm so excited! For those of you who have stuck around since Angel of the Moon, THANK YOU! For those of you just joing me, welcome! I hope you enjoy!**_

Harry stared at the gasping man, tears blurring his vision. He hated the bastard. Hated him for the years of torment. For breaking his vision of his perfect father. For introducing him to a world of grey when everything before had been black and white. For killing Dumbledore. For everything. But watching him now, seeing the pain and tears that flowed from the potion master's eyes, he couldn't let him die.

"Take them." The death rattle seemed to roar in his ears and Harry demanded a flask from Hermione. She and Ron had stood to the side during the encounter, blanched, scared frozen.

"I need a flask!" The green-eyed boy screamed when his first request failed to generate a response. The anguished screech galvanized her into action and she rifled through the expandable bag that had saved their lives on more than one occasion this past year. She pulled a small glass bottle from its depths and tossed it to him. Harry would save Severus. He had to. But if he failed, he'd get the memories. One lasting memento from the man who had tortured and taught Harry within the same breaths.

Fighting back the sobs that tried to wrack his body. Harry pressed the vial to Snape's cheek, capturing the tear-laden memories with a shaking hand. "You won't die Severus." He murmured as he worked. "You won't. I won't let you."

Mentally, he screamed for Fawkes. Dittany couldn't fix this. Harry doubted the most powerful potions in Madam Pomfrey's stores could. But phoenix tears, well, they cured everything, didn't they?

The beautiful red and gold bird swooped in, landing next to Harry on the bare wooden floor of the Shrieking Shack. Harry couldn't find his voice, couldn't find it on him to ask, but he didn't need to. Another wonderful thing about phoenixes. They seemed to read minds.

Fawkes soothed her ruffled plumage and laid her head on Severus's shoulder, opalescent tears trailing down the bird's beak and onto the wound. Gently, Fawkes nudged Harry's hand aside in order to have access to the ripped throat in its entirety, tears spilling from her eyes with steady force. She was happy this boy had called for her, had pleaded with her to heal the man now barely clinging to life. She saw many things in her time with Dumbledore. She knew things that no one else in the world would ever know. Most importantly, she knew this man needed to be saved. The world didn't need him, despite how much he had sacrificed for it, but the messy haired boy with coal black lockes and verdant eyes did. And that boy was more precious than the world anyway.

Slowly the gaping hole knitted itself closed and Snape was able to draw in deep breaths without being subjected to the gurgle of blood in his lungs. He smiled gratefully at Fawkes, stroking his hand down her beak, before looking at Harry. "You have your mother's eyes." He murmured, before drifting into unconsciousness, oblivious to the relieved sobs that shook his student's body.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I don't own, J.K. Rowling and friends don't sue... Deal?**_

_**Warning! Vague references to homosexual attraction. Do not read if this offends.**_

Severus Snape woke in the Great Hall, a small hand gripping his reassuringly. Looking up into the silver eyes of his godson, confusion must have shown on his features. "How…?"

Draco Malfoy hushed his godfather. "Harry." He replied, as if it were the most normal thing in the world. Severus supposed it was. The boy had a mammoth hero complex. "Harry saved me, you, and the world, yet again."

"Your parents?"

Draco's eyes hardened. "Gone. With Voldemort. They chose to stand by him while I stood by Harry."

"Why?"

"He saved me. Voldemort tortured me. The famous Slytherin self-preservation came into play." Draco responded, though Severus could tell there was something more to his words. He was just too tired to try and figure out what. Draco seemed to notice his exhaustion. "Sleep Sev. We'll talk more later."

The potion's master nodded silently, already drifting back into the Land of Dreams.

_**~*~GREY~*~**_

"How is he?" Harry asked, sitting next to his one-time-nemesis. Such old grudges had been cast aside with the war, even if it had only been over for a few hours now.

"Still sleeping. He woke for a few minutes earlier. Not for long. He looked confused to be alive." Draco replied, never taking his eyes off of his godfather. Snape was the only family he had left now.

Harry watched the blond for a few more moments, something strange twisting in his gut. "Here." He said finally, prodding Draco gently with the end of a wand. "This is yours. Thanks for letting me borrow it."

The wand was accepted with a shaking hand, the other still clenches in the potion master's soft grip. Harry had to fight back the urge to lay an arm over the other boy's shoulder in comfort when silver-blue eyes looked up at him, heavy and tearful. "Thank you Harry."

Harry smiled at the blond, already picking himself up off the floor to go and check on the other survivors. "Your welcome Draco. Send someone to find me when he wakes up, please?"

Draco nodded, eyes still glistening. "Of course."

_**~*~GREY~*~**_

"Harry!" Ginny Weasley cried, tossing her arms about his neck when he slowly plodded toward her and the rest of the Weasley family.

"Hi Gin." He muttered meekly, eyes downcast. "Is it ok if I come over here?"

Ginny felt something akin to pity clench in her gut and felt like crying for the small boy in front of her. _He thinks we blame him for Fred's death!_ She thought, slightly hysterically. The rest of her family seemed to catch on to that thought as well, for he was swiftly enveloped in a mass of writhing Weasleys.

"You're my brother." George whispered brokenly, clinging to Harry for all her was worth. Ginny silently rejoiced. They were the first words he'd spoken since they discovered Fred's body, and, even as tortured as they were, they were a sign of hope. "I've lost enough brothers in this war. I won't lose you to. Not when it can be prevented."

"You're a bloomin' idiot mate." Ron said, taking his brother's place. Hermione moved beside him and they wrapped Harry in an awkward three-person hug that made Ginny want to cringe for the poor boy. "You're family. That's that."

Bill, Fleur, Charlie, and Percy all took their turns, murmuring reassurances to the Boy-Who-Lived before Arthur stepped forward. "You will always be welcome with us my boy." He said before stepping aside for his wife.

Molly's words were the ones to bring Harry to tears and caused Ginny to have a personal revelation that scared her in the aftermath of the battle for life and death she'd just fought. "You are my son. Blood doesn't matter. In my eyes, you are my child as much as Ron, Bill, George or Ginny are. Never doubt that."

_You are my child as much as Ron, Bill, George, to Ginny are._ Those words swam in Ginny's head and caused a sinking feeling in her stomach. They explained so much. The awkward feeling of their kisses. The way it had been so easy to find someone else to be romantically interested in, but why she had never been able to truly let go of her affection for Harry. He was practically _her brother_. Ginny felt like thumping her head against a nearby wall. If she wasn't so afraid it would crumble around her, she probably would. Meeting Harry's eyes over Molly's mop of hair, she saw the same dazed conclusion and smiled at him reassuringly.

_It's alright. I feel the same._ She tried to convey with her eyes, and Harry seemed to get the message. He smiled at her gratefully. Restless, she looked around for Dean. Seeing Harry as her brother wasn't the only realization she'd come to.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I don't own, J.K. Rowling and friends don't sue... Deal?**_

"Hey Draco?" Harry asked quietly, not wanting to startle the blond.

"Yes Harry?"

"Umm…" Harry began, not sure how to broach this subject without upsetting the boy. "Look, they're trying to start clearing out the Great Hall so they can begin clean-up. They're taking most of the wounded to St. Mungo's…"

"We are not taking Severus there!" Draco cried fiercely, grey eyes the consistency of steel. "Do you know how they'll react to ex-Deatheaters? Especially right now!"

Harry put his hands out in a soothing gesture, much like one would approach a startled horse. "Yeah. I know." He said, kneeling down next to Draco and Severus. "I was going to say that we could do that, or, we could take him to Grimmauld Place. It's not pretty there right now but…"

Draco nodded. "Anything is better that St. Mungo's."

"Alright then. If you want to just go grab some things from his room. I'll stay here with him until you get back and we'll apparate there. The wards are pretty much destroyed, so we can apparate straight out of the Great Hall."

"Are you even licensed to apparate?" Draco asked suspiciously.

Harry gave a hard laugh. "No. In the last year I've been chasing down horcruxes, rode a dragon out of Gringotts, buried a damn fine elf that saved me and many others from your family's dungeon, watched while even more friends and family died in order to stop a snake-faced madman, died myself, and spent the entire time trying to avoid the Dark Lord until I could kill him. My apparition test rated a bit low on the list of priorities."

Draco blanched when he realized how much the Chosen One had actually given up to save them all. Then, a particular phrase stuck out at him. "Died? You died? How the…?"

Harry cut him off with a wave of his hand. "It's a long story." The green-eyed boy said miserably. "I'll explain it all when we get Severus to Grimmauld Place."

"I'm holding you to that." Draco replied, standing shakily. "I won't be gone long."

Harry watched Draco head toward the dungeons, shaking inside. He hadn't meant to go off like that. It's just, the mention of the apparition test, something so _normal_ for most wizarding teenagers was just another reminder of how quickly he'd had to grow up in order to be a suitable soldier for this war. He smirked. No, at seventeen, he wasn't even allowed to be a simple soldier. He was the flag. A human rally-point for everyone who followed the light. And those that decided to switch sides last minute. He was expendable. Replaceable. Any stupid sheep would've done. He was just the sheep that Voldemort happened to pick for slaughter.

"You're too hard on him, you know." Severus's shaky voice drew Harry out of his miniature pity-party. Bright emerald eyes turned on his old professor with relief.

"Who? Malfoy? Nah. If I was completely nice he'd freak out and think he'd been dosed with some sort of Guatemalan Alternate Reality Potion."

Snape chuckled weakly. "I do believe, Mr. Potter, that I can say with absolute certainty that there is no such thing as a Guatemalan Alternate Reality Potion. There is a Bolivian Plane Switch though…" He added, a mischievous glint creeping into his eye.

Harry gaped at the man. "Did you… You just made a joke!" He exclaimed, rolling back laughing. "Oh Sevvy! I'm so proud!"

Severus repressed the smile that threatened to overtake him. "Call me Sevvy again Potter, and I'll slip a potion into your pumpkin juice that will turn you into a three year-old girl."

"If I don't remember anything that's happened so far, I might take you up on that." Harry said, only half-kidding. A sudden wicked grin spread across his face, making his eyes sparkle. He looked so much like Lily in that moment that Severus's heart clenched painfully. "You could be my Papa!"

Snape blanched, and Harry laughed even harder at the look of pure annoyance on the man's face. "Harry. If you want to live to see 18, you will never suggest such a thing again." He mumbled, his words belied from the amusement seeping into his voice. "Impertinent brat." He added for good measure.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Disclaimer: I don't own, J.K. Rowling and friends don't sue... Deal?_**

"He's sleeping again?" Draco's cultured voice flowed over Harry, and the shorter boy stiffened.

Both former rivals peered in the doorway of the bedroom that had been quickly scrubbed clean for their potion's master, watching the sleeping man. "Yeah. Phoenix tears can heal anything, but his body still suffered a major trauma. It'll take him awhile to really recover."

Draco nodded silently, eyeing his godfather with worried eyes. "Come on then Potter. Let's go downstairs. He won't wake any faster, no matter how much we stare at him. Besides, you promised me stories and food."

"I remember telling you I'd explain later. I said nothing about food." Harry replied with a smile. He closed the door to Severus's room quietly and followed the blond down the stairs.

"I need sustenance Potter. And since you owe me an _explanation_ anyway, you can feed me at the same time."

The green-eyed boy rolled his eyes. "Sure Draco. Just let me call for Kreacher, ok?"

Before Malfoy could even nod in agreement, Kreacher was there, platter of sandwiches and pitcher of pumpkin juice in hand. "Kreacher was waiting for Master. Kreacher knew you and Master Malfoy would be hungry soon. Would Master Harry like to eat here or in the kitchen?"

Harry laughed, patting the elf on the head. Ever since word of Harry burying Dobby the muggle way had reached the house elves of Hogwarts, Kreacher had become much more respectful and obedient of Harry. "We're at the bottom of the stairs Kreacher. I think we'll eat in the kitchen."

"As Master Harry wishes. Would you follow me Master Malfoy?"

Draco nodded, bemused. He had been to this house a few times when he was younger. Kreacher had always been subservient, but he seemed to recall mutterings about mudbloods and blood-traitors and a creepy amount of devotion to his mistress. Now, Kreacher seemed almost… happy, if still obedient. The young wizard chalked it up to Harry. That boy had a preternatural way of infusing everyone he came in contact with, with feeling of loyalty, responsibility, and joy. _Myself included._

The trio made their way into the kitchen, and Harry whistled at the sight. Kreacher had outdone himself. The place sparkled. The years of built up dust and grime had been removed to reveal handsome mahogany cabinets and countertops and glistening stainless steel sinks and equipment. "This looks great Kreacher!"

Kreacher settled the sandwiches and juice on the table, _accio_ing plates and glasses for the boys. After he finished, he bowed low, his nose almost touching the floor. "Thank you Master Harry. Kreacher realizes he has been lax in his cleaning these many years. Kreacher will fix this."

Harry rubbed the elf's head. "Thank you Kreacher. I'm no good at cleaning."

"It is Kreacher's pleasure Master Harry. Please. Sit. Eat. It has been many long days for you." Kreacher pulled a chair out from the table and Harry sat automatically. The elf repeated the process for Draco, who took his seat with a grace remembered in bygone days. Kreacher dallied by the table for a moment, twisting his hands nervously.

Harry noticed. "Is something wrong Kreacher?"

"No Master Harry!" Kreacher answered at once, blushing slightly. "Kreacher just… Kreacher heard Master Harry say he would tell Master Malfoy stories. Kreacher was wondering if he may listen. Kreacher has always enjoyed Master Harry's stories. Kreacher would make himself invisible and hide in corners to hear Master Harry and his friends when they told the tales of his adventures. But Kreacher does not want to hide this time. Kreacher would like to-"

Harry cut Kreacher off with an indulgent laugh and smile. "Are you hungry Kreacher?" Kreacher nodded solemnly. "Then get a place and glass for yourself. You can sit and eat with us. In fact, I want you to take your meals with me from now on. And you are more than welcome to listen with Draco while I explain what happened with the Dark Lord."

Kreacher's eyes watered momentarily before the elf jumped to action. He summoned a few large books to sit on as well as his own plate and glass and clambered up to the table, looking proud and self-conscious at the same time. Draco momentarily blanched at the thought of the elf eating with them, but reminded himself that this was Harry's home and that Harry did not observe wizarding traditions. Shrugging it off, he grabbed a sandwich and poured himself a glass of pumpkin juice, passing the pitcher to Harry, who then passed it to Kreacher.

The three ate in silence for a few moments, until Harry finished his first sandwich. Leaning back in his chair, Harry looked at the elf and wizard dining with him with an amused smile. "So. Where would you like me to start?"

Draco swallowed quickly, sitting forward in his chair. "You said you died. What did you mean?"

When Kreacher heard this, he lent forward as well, nearly tumbling off his stack of books. "Master Harry died? What happened Master Harry? Master Harry is alright of course. Kreacher can see that. But how did you die Master Harry?"

Harry laughed and patted Kreacher's hand reassuringly. "Relax Kreacher. Yes, I'm fine."

Draco studied the dark haired boy, noting the lines of strain around his mouth and eyes and the sadness that seemed to shine through the verdant orbs. Harry Potter may be smiling and laughing, but it was a show. The boy was far from happy.

"After Voldemort called for me. When I was in the Shrieking Shack trying to save Snape, I went to Dumbledore's office." Harry began slowly. "Severus had given me some memories when he though he was going to die. The only pensieve I knew of was there. I watched them and discovered, well, a lot. Mainly that things are not always as they seem."

"What do you mean?" Draco asked abruptly.

"First of all, Sev was a double agent. From the night the prophecy was made until the very end, he worked on the side of the light. Second, he actually had a legitimate reason to hate my father, though I kind of knew that already." Harry held up a hand. "Don't ask me. It's not my story to tell. Third, Dumbledore manipulated things far more efficiently than any of us would ever guess. You see, he knew something, about me. Something no one else on earth ever knew, aside from Snape."

Harry paused and Draco and Kreacher waited expectantly. Cursing under his breath, Harry summoned a large bottle of firewhiskey and a glass from the other room. The fact that a seventeen year-old kid was resorting to drinking didn't really faze Draco. He had turned to a bottle more than once during these past three years once the Dark Lard had risen. What shocked him was that Harry did it with wandless and wordless magic. Harry glanced up to see Draco staring at him with open mouthed awe. "Oh. That. Yeah. Once I explain the rest of this, that will make more sense."

Draco nodded, waiting for Harry to continue. He took a large swig of the burning alcohol, choking slightly, before speaking again. "When Voldemort came after me that night in Godric's Hollow. When he killed my mum and dad and tried to kill me? The curse backfired and hit him instead. But it split off a piece of his soul and that piece of soul attached itself to me, since I was the only thing alive in there at the time."

"Wait. You had a piece of You-Know-Who living inside you for all these years!" Draco exclaimed, seeing the pained look on Harry's face, he quickly backtracked. "And you and the other two members of the Golden Trio called me evil." He continued with a forced chuckle.

Harry, seeing it for the joke it was, laughed as well. "Yeah, well, can you really blame us? You've been a slimy little git for the past seven years."

"Yeah, well, you pissed me off."

"How! I'd only ever met you once! In a robe shop! You didn't even know my name then!"

Draco stilled, looking down at his lap. "No. But I wanted to be your friend." He admitted quietly. A quick look up at Harry showed "The Chosen One" arching an eyebrow, waiting for Draco to explain. "You finish telling me what you meant about dying, and I'll tell you what I mean."

Harry nodded. "Anyway, I had this little piece of Voldemort living inside me. Dumbledore told Snape the only way for me to be rid of it was to let Voldemort kill me. So I did."

"Master Harry did what!" Kreacher exclaimed, eyes rounded and fearful.

Harry absentmindedly patted the elf's hand again. Draco noticed Harry employed a lot of physical contact when comforting someone. "It's ok Kreacher. Let me finish." Kreacher nodded acceptingly. "Voldemort had called for me, so, after viewing the memories, I went. Dumbledore had left me the snitch from my very first game in his will. It has this thing called a touch memory. Since I caught that one in my mouth, I had to hold it to my lips and tell it that I was ready to die. Dumbledore had placed further enchantments on it to where it wouldn't open until then."

"What was in it?" Draco asked.

"The resurrection stone." Harry answered promptly, ignoring Draco's look of shock. "Yeah. They're real. I have the invisibility cloak, Dumbledore had the elder wand, and Voldemort turned the resurrection stone into one of his horcruxes."

Draco breathed out quickly. "So the Deathly Hallows are real. Where are they now?"

Harry shrugged. "I have the invisibility cloak with me. It was my father's, passed down through the generations. I broke the elder wand into pieces and threw it off the bridge, and I dropped the resurrection stone somewhere in the Forbidden Forest. I won't be going back for it, and I hope to God no one ever finds it and figures out what it is."

"Did you use the stone?"

He nodded. "I brought back a ton of people. Mum, Dad, Sirius, Remus, even Fred and Colin. Everyone who had died in the war, first or second."

Draco sat forward eagerly. "What was it like?"

Harry frowned. "Sad." He answered honestly. "They were there, but you could tell it wasn't where they wanted to be. And I couldn't touch any of them. I couldn't give them a hug and apologize for getting them killed. I couldn't hold their hands as we walked to the clearing. Nothing. It was horrible, no matter how good it was to see them again, it wasn't right.

"They stayed with me though. They walked with me to the clearing. And when Voldemort pointed his wand at me, and I had to stand there, just waiting for the curse to hit me, I felt a shimmer on my shoulder, like one of them was trying to touch me. I want to think it was my mum, but I'm betting it was Sirius. Sirius actually knew me and would know how much just that simple touch would mean to me."

Draco nodded reverently, unable to believe what he was hearing. "And what happened after… well, after."

Harry knew what Draco was trying to ask. "I went to King's Cross."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Dumbledore was there. We… we talked."

"About?"

"Life. I asked him if I had to come back. I was the last horcrux. Me and Nagini, and Ron and Hermione knew she had to be killed. After the snake was gone, someone could kill Voldemort and he'd never return. Dumbledore told me, well, that it was my choice. That since we were in King's Cross, I could stay and take a trip beyond, stay dead and spend the rest of eternity with my family. Or I could come back. Kill Voldemort myself, and work at trying to repair the wizarding world after his latest reign."

"Dear God, why did you come back?" Draco asked, appalled. The boy had been through so much in his young life. Why not just stay dead?

Harry sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "Because Draco, for me, that would be the same as committing suicide. I'd be happy and with my mum and dad, but I'd be leaving so many people behind who need me. My time will come, for real, when it's time to go to the afterlife. But as long as I have a choice, I'll stay and help."

"You're too bloody noble Potter." Draco spit out, shaking his head in resignation. Harry shrugged.

"So be it. Anyway, to make a long story short. I came back. Pretended to be dead. You're mother helped with that one, by the way. Declared me dead once I told her you were safe in the castle." Draco gaped, "Yeah, I didn't expect that one either. She really loves you Draco. She messed up by standing next to Voldemort, but she did it trying to keep you safe. She just wanted you alive and well. And I'm going to testify as such at her trial."

Draco's eyes teared up. "Thank you Pot- Harry. Thank you Harry. I don't care about father. He deserves Azkaban. But it would kill me to have mother in there as well."

Harry placed a comforting hand on Draco's shoulder. "Don't worry. I'll do everything I can to make sure she's set free."

"What happened after…"

"After your mum lied for me? You saw. They had Hagrid carry me back. Neville stood up to Voldemort, then killed Nagini. I popped back to life and killed Voldemort, and now here we are, free and clear. No more Dark Lords to battle."

"And your magic?"

"Apparently the bit of Voldemort's soul that I was carrying around acted like a sort of magical leech, draining some of my natural powers. Now that it's gone, I have all my powers, and, apparently, there's a lot of them."

Draco shook his head. Figures. To both wizards surprise, Kreacher threw himself across the table wrapping Harry in a tight hug. "Master Harry is so brave. Kreacher is honored to serve Master Harry." The elf sobbed as Harry awkwardly patted it's back. "Kreacher apologizes for being so cruel to Master Harry and friends. Kreacher was wrong. So wrong. He should have bowed. Kreacher would like to make amends. Please. Kreacher wants to apologize to Master Harry's friends. Is there a way he can do that?"

Harry continued to pat the elf, clearly uncomfortable. "Tell you what Kreacher. Why don't we wait until Severus is feeling better, and we'll throw a party, ok? And you can apologize to them then."

Kreacher nodded enthusiastically, letting go of Harry. "Kreacher will get the house ready. And cook all their favorites. He will make Masters Harry and Weasley and Mistress Granger proud to call him their elf. Kreacher will!"

Harry laughed. "That's great Kreacher." Just then a bell tingled upstairs. "Kreacher, that's Severus. He's awake. Will you take him some soup and a pain potion please? He'll need them. And make sure he stays in bed until Draco gets up there. He doesn't need to be up and about yet. If he argues with you about it, tell him I ordered it and that you'll get in trouble if he gets up, ok?"

Kreacher bowed low and snapped away to do Harry's bidding. The Boy-Who-Lived let out a relieved sigh. "Thank god. That was getting creepy."

Draco gave his former nemesis an amused smile. "You're telling me. You're not the one that just watched a house elf blubber all over your host."

Harry laughed. "Not exactly fun being blubbered over. So, I told you my story. Your turn."

The blond flinched. "Do I have to?"

"Yeah."

"Damn."

"Suck it up Malfoy."

"Draco."

"Huh?"

"I prefer it when you call me Draco." The boy admitted with a blush.

Harry smiled. "Draco then. What did you mean when you said that you wanted to be my friend."

Draco stared over Harry's shoulder, shrugging his shoulders on what he hoped was a non-chalant way. "Just that. The whole reason I even talked to you at Madam Malkin's was because I wanted to be your friend. Then, when I heard Harry Potter was on the train, and, even better, he was that same boy from Madam Malkin's, I wanted to try again. But both times I was nervous and let my mouth override my ass and insulted people you liked."

"So why didn't you just find me later and apologize. I don't hold grudges Draco. If you had stopped acting like such an ass I would have forgiven you."

"Really?"

"We're sitting here talking instead of trying to curse each other aren't we?"

Draco nodded. "I honestly thought that this was more for Severus's sake than anything else."

Harry scoffed. "Draco, I could have taken care of Snape and still been a complete ass to you. I just didn't want to. I'm tired of all the fighting. And let's face it, we kind of need each other in our lives."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean we've always kinda been tossed together, haven't we? The robe shop. The train. Six years of fighting. The manor. The Room of Requirement. Someway, somehow, we always bump into each other. I doubt it would stop now that school and the war is over. Plus, we've always tried desperately to get and keep each other's attention. Hell, I practically stalked you sixth year and you've followed me on more than one occasion. I'm tired of fighting. If I'm going to have you in my life, I'd rather you be my friend than my enemy." Harry explained patiently.

Draco mulled that over. It was true. But unlike Harry, Draco knew exactly why he always needed Harry's attention. He'd known his sexuality since about 4th year… and it wasn't straight. More to the point, the reason and his first and only male crush was sitting across the table from him. Don't misunderstand, it's not like Draco had been celibate since he figured it out. He'd had plenty of experience. It was just always Harry that Draco wanted to be thrusting into him, not the boy of the moment. Privately, Draco also figured the snap that had opened his eyes to being homosexual was something to do with Harry coming out of the Black Lake shirtless, but hey, that's beside the point. "So you want to be friends?"

"It's either that or we keep bickering like the eleven year-olds we were when we first met. And considering Severus's headaches, I don't think he'd deal with that too well." Harry pointed out logically.

Draco laughed. "Too true Po- Harry. Speaking of out cantankerous professor, I think I'll go visit him." The blond stood from the table and made to leave the kitchen. Before he made it to the door, he stopped by where Harry still sat at the table. "So… Friends then?" He asked, holding out his hand in gesture reminiscent of that day so many years ago.

Harry smiled brightly. "Friends." He confirmed, squeezing Draco's fingers as he shook his hand. The blond gave a lopsided smirk before releasing his hand and leaving, his hand tingling and an uncomfortable feeling swirling in his stomach. Draco pushed it aside for now. He needed to go check on his godfather.

_**Author's Note: Read and review please! Reviews are like chocolate to me. You can never have enough.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: I don't own... J.K. Rowling and friends don't sue... Deal?**_

_**cinnaknows: I do too! It always leads to such interesting things. Lol.**_

_**Guest comment 1: Agreed. I always hated how Dumbledore treated Snape in the books. It only got worse when the movies came out and I realized Alan Rickman is friggin' hot. Something about having a physical attraction to the character makes it so much worse. But at least in my story Harry does think to call for Fawkes and Serverus is rescued. The fact that he died in the DH has always been a bone of contention for me.**_

_**Guest comment 2: It could have been, but I took creative liberties with the healing effects of phoenix tears in this. After all, if it can stop Basilisk venom, a supposedly incurable poison, some torn vocal cords should be child's play. I do appreciate the subtle constructive criticism though. It isn't often you run across a person who can do so in such a way that it doesn't come off as an insult. Thank you.**_

"Sev?" Draco asked cautiously, standing in the doorway to his godfather's room. Kreacher sat cross-legged on the edge of the bed, stubbornly glaring at the potions master, while the potion's master glared right back. It appeared the wizard and elf was in the midst of a battle of wills that Draco just wasn't quite sure he wanted to get involved in.

Kreacher jumped happily when he heard Draco's voice. "Master Malfoy! Thank Merlin! Will you please tell…" The elf pointed a long bony finger to the figure on the bed. "That Master Harry does not want him out of bed until after you check on him. He will not listen to me! Kreacher had to bind him to the bed!"

The blond smothered a laugh at the thought of the little bald elf binding his godfather, the man who had been known to make first years (and older if you count Longbottom) piddle themselves, to the bed. "It's ok Kreacher." Draco assured the elf, feeling odd even talking to what should be considered a subordinate creature. "I'll take care of him from here."

Kreacher breathed out a sigh of relief and snapped his fingers, undoing the magical bonds. A quick hand up from Draco kept the man in bed, rather than strangling the elf. "Thank you Master Malfoy. Kreacher will go see if Master Harry requires any assistance now."

"Thank you Kreacher. I'm sure Harry will appreciate that." Draco replied, gently nudging the elf from the room. He waited until he heard the door softly close before making his way to the bed. "So a house elf got the better of you, eh Uncle Sev?"

Severus scowled at his godson. "Yes! And it forced chicken broth and pumpkin juice and a pain potion down my throat." The black eyes glittered menacingly. "I despise pumpkin juice."

Draco laughed, long and loud. "I'll be sure to inform Harry to have Kreacher send tea from now, or perhaps cider."

"Thank you."

"How are you really feeling Sev?" The young man asked, uncharacteristic worry lacing his voice.

Severus gave a rare smile for his godson. "I am alive Draco. Which is more than I ever hoped for." He replied solemnly. "Did Harry tell you-"

"Yes. About the snake and Voldemort, as well as Fawkes."

"And the memories?"

"He told me it wasn't his story to tell." Draco eyed his godfather. "Will you tell me Sev?"

Severus paused for several minutes, eyes getting suspiciously moist. He was lost in those memories himself. Memories of his mother, and Lily. Always of Lily, even sixteen years after her death. He doubted that would ever change. "Once I speak to Potter, perhaps. Or, maybe I'll have him tell you himself. I'm not sure yet Draco. But you will find out eventually."

"Just not now." Draco stated, pouting.

Severus laughed and patted his godson's hand. "No. Not now." He sat up in the bed, arranging himself more comfortably. "Pray tell Draco, who precisely put me in _pajamas_!"

Severus repressed a smile at his godson's giggle, yes, _giggle_. "Relax Uncle Sev. We're wizards, remember? I transfigured your robes for you. I didn't think you'd want to wake up in the dungeon bat clothes."

The darker wizard blinked. "Thank you." He settled back. "Now. Why don't you tell me the real reason you switched to the light."

Draco shifted uncomfortably on the edge of the bed and the potions master knew he was getting close to something. Going on a hunch he asked, "Would it have anything to do with your poorly disguised infatuation with Mr. Potter."

When the blond flinched, Snape knew he was right. "He saved my life Sev." Draco murmured quietly. "Not just from the Dark Lord. In the Room of Requirement. Goyle set _fiendfyre _and he saved me. He was free. Almost to the door. But he turned around and came back to save me. That's why I switched. I owed him a life debt. It would've felt like betrayal if I stood by He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named after that."

"Draco." Severus began carefully, well aware he was treading into dangerous territory. "Are you sure that's the only reason? Remember, I, above all, remember how destroyed you were last year when Potter cursed you. Not because you nearly died, but because, in your mind, it cemented his hate of you. I have been the one to watch your obsession with him steadily grow throughout the years. It was me you spent most night railing to about whatever Potter did that day, be it standing aside while Weasley insulted you or something as small as ignoring you."

"You know, we were actually talking about this earlier Sev." Draco said, his voice unusually dull. Snape recognized it as his coping mechanism, drawing back from something he wasn't quite ready to deal with. "We agreed to be friends."

"And are you happy being friends?"

"Why wouldn't I be? It's what I've wanted from the start."

"Draco… That may have been what you wanted in the beginning. But that changed about the time you hit fourth year, didn't it? Around the same time you started sneaking off with boys while pretending to date Pansy."

He turned wide, scared eyes to Severus. "I… What?... How did you... I thought I hid it better than that." He finished quietly, averting his eyes. Draco's spine tensed, awaiting the censure he was about to receive from his godfather.

Severus studied his godson, seeing the rigid posture and the way the boy seemed ready to bolt at any moment. He had the sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach that Draco had been taught that he wasn't allowed to be gay. Most likely by his father and probably subtly. Something along the lines of "It is your duty to marry a nice witch and continue the Malfoy name." or some rubbish like that. "I am your Head of House as well as your godfather Draco. There's not much I don't know. It's not a problem, though I will admit to being a little hurt you didn't feel that you could trust me with this information. Other than that, your sexual orientation is of no importance."

The young boy's eyes moistened suspiciously, and Snape groaned internally. He was no good with tears. Never had been. "Really Sev?" Draco asked in a small voice.

"Yes Draco. Now that we've covered the fact that I do not, in fact, have a problem with your choice between boys and girls, would you like to be honest with me now?" Severus assured the boy, allowing some of his typical sneer to enter his voice, just to put Draco at ease. The boy needed to know that nothing would change now.

Draco gave his signature smirk. "I think you already know Sev."

"Yes. But I'd like to hear it from you."

He rolled his eyes at his godfather's insistence of hearing the words pass through Draco's lips. "Very well." He stated with an exaggerated sigh. "I like Harry Potter. I have since fourth year, though probably earlier than that and I just didn't know what it was. The whole thing is completely pointless anyway since the boy is straighter than a ruler."

Severus actually laughed out loud at that. "Of course he is. And I'm queerer than Boy George."

"Huh?"

The former Potions master waved the thought away. "Homosexual muggle singer. That's beside the point. The point is, if Potter's straight then I'm gay, and I have a decided interest in the fairer sex."

"He's dating the Weaslette." Draco pointed out logically.

"And how many homosexual men do you know who tried to force themselves to believe they were straight by dating women for many years before coming out?" Snape countered. "In fact, as I pointed out earlier, you yourself used Ms. Parkinson as a cover for your nocturnal activities."

Draco pondered that for a moment. "So you think he's gay and in denial?"

"Or in the closet. Either way, you face no opposition from that corner." The professor said. "Next objection?"

"Umm… It's me? A former death-eater? The savior of the wizarding world would hardly want to shack up with someone from the opposing side."

"In case it's escaped your notice, he is currently housing two members from the opposite side. And you switched to the light during the final battle. Next?"

"The Weaslette."

"Again, in case it's escaped your notice, since the end of the battle Potter has spent far more time with you and I than his girlfriend and adopted family. I believe relations are strained there, if not non-existent."

"Said adopted family?"

"Will accept Potter's choices because of love and devotion."

"The wizarding world?"

"As much as it pains me to say it, Potter truly has no interest in the publicity or fame that goes with his many titles. Nor does he care what the populace says about him. Unless I'm gravely mistaken in my judgment of his character, I believe that now they are safe, Potter will happily tell the wizarding world to shove off."

Draco blinked. "As a quick recap, you're essentially saying 'Go for it.'"

Severus smiled. "Yes Draco. That's the basics of this."

"Why are you so calm about this?"

"I have had three years to adjust to the fact that my godson was interested in that brat. Excuse me if I would prefer you to be happy with him than miserable with a poor replacement." Severus leant forward, gripping Draco's hand in his. "Believe it or not Draco, I've felt what your feeling. For a woman, yes, but that same burning passion and love. To this day I regret not telling her, and, even though she is long dead, I love her still. Do not be as foolish as me and allow Potter to slip through your fingers. This… feeling, you have inside you is a once in a lifetime occurrence. It cannot be duplicated or found in someone else."

Draco heaved in a deep breath. "Right. Well. That's bloody friggin' perfect. Onto a less terrifying subject. How are you feeling Sev?"

"Like I had my throat ripped apart by an eight-foot venomous snake. And yourself?" Snape replied dryly. Draco rolled on the bed laughing. The two continued to talk and tease in their own manner for many hours, never hearing the light footsteps that tread away from the doorway.

Kreacher pressed a hand to his mouth, covering a small laugh. Master Malfoy liked Master Harry! This was good! Master Malfoy would be much better for Master Harry than Mistress Weasley. Mistress Weasley was too close to Master Harry. Mistress Weasley should be a little sister, not a lover. Yes, even a house elf like Kreacher knew the difference between true love and misplaced emotions. Kreacher would help Master Malfoy win Master Harry. Master Harry would fall in love with Master Malfoy and then Master Harry would be happy.

Briefly, Kreacher considered Master Snape, and decided he needed a lover as well. Mistress Malfoy would be good for him. Mistress Malfoy was a kind woman, and would soon be single. Master Malfoy Sr. would surely get the kiss for his actions. She would need someone as good as Master Snape to help her heal and Master Snape needed her help to get over his past love. The type of love Master Snape spoke of might not be able to be substituted with another person, but Kreacher knew it was possible to fall in love more than once in a lifetime.

The now-matchmaking-house elf rubbed his hands together eagerly. He had to wait for Master Harry to free Mistress Malfoy in order to help her and Master Snape together of course, but he could start helping Master Malfoy and Master Harry now. And he would, he decided walking down the stairs, already making plans.

_**~*~Review please. I have a strong since of responsibility to the readers. The more readers I get the faster I'm compelled to write because I don't like making y'all wait. Not that the follows and favorites don't do the same thing. Reviews just give me an opinion in your own words.~*~**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Diclaimer: I don't own, J.K. Rowling and friends don't sue... Deal?**_

"Ok. I'll be back by six. There is food in the kitchen and Kreacher is around if you need anything. Just call for him. There is Polyjuice Potion and hair from Ron, George, and Neville in the bathroom cupboard if you need to go out. And-"

"Harry! Just go!" Draco said exasperatedly from his place on the couch. "We'll be fine. You're only going to be gone for the day. We'll survive."

"Quite." Severus added from the armchair near the fire. "I am recovering, not invalid. And this house in unplottable as well as untraceable. We'll be perfectly safe."

Harry nodded, still fluttering near the fire like a nervous mother hen. "Are you sure? You're still more than welcome to come with me. The Weasleys already said that you were more than welcome and-"

"Go Harry! Before I shove you into the fireplace myself!" Draco threatened. The boys had made good on their word to be friends over the past several days. Draco had even gone with Harry to the funerals of those who passed in the final battle, under the disguise of Polyjuice Potion of course. Draco shuddered at the memory. Being transformed into the visage of Harry's cousin Dudley was an experience he wouldn't like to repeat anytime in the near future. "And if you keep it up, I just might forget to toss in the floo powder first."

Both boys smiled, knowing it was an empty threat. Harry, true to his word, hadn't held grudges, and, surprisingly, shared a similar droll and sarcastic sense of humor as Draco. The two got along famously when they decided not to try and rip each other to shreds. Of course, there were still hard moments. As much as they tried, one did not simply forget seven years of rivalry in a few days.

The black-haired boy sucked in a deep breath. "Right. Ok then. I'm off. I told you about-"

"Yes Harry! Leave! Before the red-headed mob sends out a search party!" Severus exclaimed, laying his book aside and spearing Harry with an immobilizing glare. "We would not want Ms. Weasley to become worried over the fate over her boyfriend after sharing his home with two former Death Eaters."

"Ginny isn't my girlfriend anymore. But you're right, they'll get worried. I'll see you this evening. Try to stay safe and-"

"Dammit Harry! Leave! Now! Before I hex you!" Draco cried.

Harry chuckled and grabbing a pinch of the shimmering green powder and tossing it in the fireplace. Stepping into the emerald green flames, he shouted "The Burrow!" and was whisked away with a whoosh of the flickering flames.

Draco stared at the spot Harry had disappeared from for a long moment, almost as if he expected the wizard to reappear at any moment. Finally realizing Harry was well and truly gone, he relaxed into the couch with a long exhale. He glanced over at his godfather, who had picked his book back up and continued to read. "Think he'll make it until six?"

Snape smirked. "Not a chance."

**_~*~GREY~*~_**

Harry stumbled out of the fireplace in The Burrow and straight into a swarm of Weasleys and their respective mates. Ron and Hermione gave him a tight hug, Hermione checking him over for any signs of injury or of being cursed. Molly and Arthur came next, Molly clucking over his size (as always) and berating Kreacher for not feeding him enough. Next were Bill and Fleur, who merely hugged him and muttered reassurances that they'd get the family off of him lately. Percy and his long-term girlfriend, Harry zeroed in on the ring on her finger and corrected himself, fiancée, Penelope, gave him an awkward handshake before moving on. Charlie came next, smiling mischievously and swung Harry around in a bone-crushing hug. George was decidedly mellower than the rest of the clan, but he still hugged Harry tightly and repeated his vow that Harry was his brother no matter what. Ginny and, surprisingly, Dean came last. Dean clapped him on the back and smiled brightly.

"Thanks mate." The muggle-born said, making his meaning clear by holding up his and Ginny's entwined hands.

Ginny pushed him playfully, but the bright smile on her face negated any malice behind the action. Anyone with eyes could see how happy the two were together. She disentangled herself long enough to give Harry a long hug. "I told everyone earlier today." She whispered in his hair. "They took it better than I thought. Ron mentioned something about not having to worry about his best friend shagging his little sister now, but then I told him about Dean, so I'm pretty sure I've got him well and truly traumatized."

Harry laughed out loud and gave Ginny one last squeeze before setting her away from him. He was relieved that the Weasleys weren't upset with him and Ginny ending their relationship. Since Sirius passed away, they were the only family he had. He wouldn't have been able to bear it if they turned their backs on him.

"Harry dear," Molly called, "Did Severus and Draco decide not to come?"

Harry nodded yes to Mrs. Weasley. "Yes ma'am. They're still not comfortable around large groups of people yet." He laughed lightly. "Besides, they said it would be good to get away from my fussing for a while."

"I still don't quite understand." Ran said. "Why are you being so nice to Snape and the ferret? They made our lives a living hell all through school."

Harry shrugged. "School's over. So is the war Ron. I'm done fighting. I just want peace."

"Which is perfectly fine Harry." Hermione cut in before her boyfriend could say anything else. "We just want to make sure their not being cruel to you."

"Oh come off it 'Mione. You saw Draco at the funerals. He may have looked like Dudley, but he acted like himself and we got along just fine." Harry said irritably. He was telling the truth. He was tired of fighting and battles and petty rivalries that were better left in the past. Old grudges had no place in his life anymore. He was finally free of the snake-faced megalomaniac that had made his life a living hell since he was a baby and wanted to enjoy the chance to finally live his life without worrying about people trying to kill him every time he turned a corner. "Draco and I are friends now. Believe it or not, he's not that bad when he's not acting like a slimy little git."

"He can do that?!" George asked with mock surprise, sending the room into spasms of laughter. Harry glanced over to see Molly surreptitiously wiping tears out of her eyes. It was the first joke George had cracked since the final battle. Just like when he spoke to Harry, it was a sign of hope for the grieving twin.

"Enough of this now!" Molly said, her face threatening to split from the force of the grin on her face. "It's time to eat! Come along Harry dear. We need to put some meat on those bones. I swear, I don't know what that house elf is doing. You'd think he'd take better care of you."

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and George all exchanged eye rolls but followed Mrs. Weasley into the dining room without protest.

"Is she always like that?" Dean asked Ginny, sending her into fits of laughter.

Smiling brightly, she stood on tip-toe and kissed his cheek. "You have no idea sweetheart. Just wait until Dad finds out your muggle-born."

"What do you mean?" Dean asked worriedly, following his bouncing red-headed girlfriend. "Gin? What do you mean!"

**_~*~GREY~*~_**

Hours later, at the end of the night, they all reconvened in the living room where the day had begun. They had spent hours talking, laughing, toasting to the memory of the "True Heroes of the Battle of Hogwarts", as Harry called them, and they even managed a game of pick-up Quidditch in the back-yard.

Now, Molly turned on her magic radio, the station tuned, as always, to the warbling voice of Celina Warbuckle. The couples paired together and began to sway lightly to the music, making the three remaining single (Harry, Charlie, and George) smile slightly at the sickly sweet sappiness of it all.

"It's time like this that I hate being single." Charlie said wistfully, watching his father spin his mother around the room. "I almost wish I hadn't left my boyfriend in Romania."

Harry arched a brow at the dragon tamer. "Boyfriend?"

Charlie nodded distractedly, still watching his family twirl happily with their significant others. "Yeah. I'm bi. Tend more towards men than women though."

"I take it it's not such a big deal in the wizarding world then?"

Charlie shook his head. "Only to pureblood families like the Malfoys or the Parkinsons. For everyone else, it's just kind of a fact of life. We've been persecuted enough by muggles in the past that we don't want to persecute someone ourselves. Not huge groups anyway." Charlie said with a half-smile in Harry's direction. "Individuals seem to be fair game mate."

Harry shrugged. "Got used to good and bad publicity a long time ago. Wouldn't have made it through fourth or fifth year if I hadn't."

"I remember fourth year. What happened fifth?"

"The usual. I was a psychotic liar disturbed by the brutal murder of my parents. Then the issue at the ministry happened and it was proven that old Voldemort was actually still alive, so I was The-Savior-of-the-Wizarding-World once again. Typical fickle Prophet."

Charlie laughed. "You've dealt with that load of ballocks called a newspaper pretty well."

"Years and years of practice. They've been talking about me since before I could read… literally. It's a little weird." Harry quipped, stepping back slightly as Ron and Hermione spun a little too close. "So how did you figure out you were bi?"

"Realized I watched the blokes in the locker room as much as I watched the girls in the common room." Charlie replied, unperturbed by all of Harry's questions. That was one thing Harry had always liked about the second-oldest Weasley son. He was never ruffled about anyone's curiosity. That was saying something considering Hermione's near four hour interrogation on all things dragon-related after the first task of the Tri-Wizard Tournament. "Why so interested? Thinking you might swing for the other team Harry? Or maybe both?"

"I don't know to be honest." Harry answered. "Been too busy trying to kill a dark lord to really figure it out."

"Well let me ask you this, how many girls have you been with?"

Harry flushed. "By been with, do you mean…"

"Considering you dated my little sister, let's stick with kissing." Charlie said with a grin.

"Two."

"Two."

"Yeah. Two. One, two. Two."

"What was it like?"

"Huh?"

Charlie rolled his eyes. "What was it like?"

"With your sister? Awkward. Really awkward. We only recently figured out it was because she was more like a little sister to me than a girlfriend."

"And the other girl?"

"Wet."

"Wet?" Charlie drew the word out slowly, as if he wasn't quite sure he'd heard that correctly.

"She was crying." Harry offered up as an explanation.

"Were you that bad?"

"That's the same thing Ron asked." Harry said with a smile.

Charlie laughed. "So let me get this straight. Out of the two girls you've kissed, the impressions you kept were 'awkward' and 'wet'?" Harry nodded. "Ok. So let me ask you this, how do you feel about breasts?"

"Breasts?"

"Yeah. Breasts. Boobs. Titties. Knockers."

Harry gave him a withering look. "I know what you're talking about. I'm just confused by the question."

Charlie chuckled. "It's pretty straightforward Harry. What do you think about them?"

"They're… there?" Harry offered sheepishly. Honestly, he'd never really thought about them. They were just part of a girl. Same as their hair, eyes, or arms.

Charlie doubled over laughing. "They're there huh?" He repeated, gasping for breath.

Harry gave a half-smile. "Yeah. They're there."

"Ok. And what about a bloke's ass?"

"What do I think about a bloke's ass?"

"Have you always been this slow on the uptake? Yes Harry. What do you think about a bloke's ass?"

Harry considered it for a moment. Seamus had a nice ass. Slightly rounded and bubbled. So did Draco, though his was narrower than Seamus's. Then again, Draco looked better than Seamus in a lot of ways. He was more slender, lithe, and with his pointed, aristocratic features… "Bloody hell."

Charlie rolled on the floor laughing. "I think you've got your answer Harry."

Harry rolled his eyes and helped the childish dragon tamer up. "I think you're right."

Charlie studied the boy that he and his whole family considered another member of the clan. He was surprisingly calm about all of this. Most men, no matter how they were raised, were a bit resistant to being homosexual, or even bisexual. Even Charlie had been that way for a while until Bill sat him down and gave him a nice long talk about how it was natural and it didn't make Charlie any less manly for preferring boys to girls or liking both. When he voiced that thought, Harry gave a hard laugh that was so uncharacteristic of the small boy, Charlie jumped a bit.

Harry, seeing his reaction apologized. "You've just got to think Charlie, I've spent the last seven years having Tom Riddle's warped partial soul-in-a-body try to kill me on a pretty much annual basis. Now he's dead, but the wizarding world still needs to rebuild and guess who gets to be their flag yet again? Liking blokes over lasses, not a big point on my "Go Batty" meter."

Charlie frowned at this, knowing Harry was right but not liking it. The kid was only seventeen. He should be out there acting the fool and getting pissed _(*drunk*)_ like the rest of the kids his age, not worrying about being a rallying point for the witches and wizards of the U.K. and Ireland. "You could always tell them to sod off Harry. You saved us all. You don't owe us anything more."

Harry shook his head. "Unfortunately, I do. I may not owe it to all the random faces out there that are going to look to me, but I do owe it to Fred and Remus and Tonks and Sirius and my parents and everyone else who gave their lives to give me a chance to finish Tom once and for all. It's my job to make sure their deaths count for something."

"You're taking too much on your shoulders Harry. You're only seventeen."

"And I was one when Voldemort killed my parents. Eleven when he possessed Quirrell and tried to go after the Sorcerer's Stone. Twelve when he popped out of a diary, set a Basilisk on five people, and a cat, and petrified them, and tried to kill your little sister. Thirteen when I thought a serial killer was after me and faced a werewolf and the true betrayer of my parents. Fourteen when I went through the Tri-Wizard Tournament and fought the prick in cemetery after he killed a friend of mine. Fifteen when I faced him in the Department of Mysteries and his psycho bitch of a pet killed my godfather. Sixteen when Dumbledore was murdered in front of me. And seventeen when I had to hunt down six pieces of the sicko's soul and kill them as well as let myself die and then come back and finish him off for good." Harry sucked in a deep breath. "Don't get me wrong. I had help through it all. Ron and Hermione were always by my side. Along with Neville from time to time. And they'll probably still be there when everyone finally starts looking for a figure head again. But they're the same age as me. When it comes to us, age is just a number. We could be five years younger or fifty years older, and it would be the same thing."

Charlie blanched when he realized how much Harry, and Ron and Hermione, had given up to win this war. He even had to forcefully remind himself they weren't even allowed a normal seventh year like everyone else because they had to go out and try to save the world. It was horrible. "But Harry, surely the wizarding world can find someone else."

"They could, but they won't." Harry replied with a sigh. "I'm a familiar face. And they need familiar."

"But Harry-"

"This is getting depressing." Harry interrupted. "Come on. Let's dance. Really give your family something to talk about."

Charlie scowled but let the boy get away with the distraction. Forcing a smile on his face, he said "Fine. But know this, just because I'm bi doesn't mean you get to feel me up. You're a little brother kiddo."

"Fine with me. I think I prefer my men blond anyway."

Charlie gave a real laugh as he pulled Harry into his arms and joined the swirling couples on the improvised dance floor.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: I don't own, J.K. Rowling and friends don't sue... Deal?**_

_**cinnamin: I am SO sorry I mispelled your name on the last update. So very, very, very sorry. That being said, I'm glad you like the way things are going. Please continue to review. I love hearing what everyone thinks!**_

_**Mego225: I vote for him to! And since it's my story, I think you know where this is going. Lol.**_

_**Heinous966: I'm glad you think so! This is my first Harry Potter fanfic and first fic without an OC, so I was really nervous about writing it. Now though, it just seems to fly out whenever I work on it. Here's two updates for you dear!**_

_**Author's Note: Hello all my lovely readers! Thank you for sticking with me this long. I hope you're all loving it so far! The rating may go up on this story in the distant future. I'm not sure quite yet. We'll just see what happens as the chapters come! I will give y'all a warning if that's what happens though, and the summary will change to reflect the warning.**_

Harry stumbled downstairs the next morning, a roaring hangover in place. He hadn't gotten in until well past ten, rip-roaring drunk, and had to listen to a ranting Draco for thirty minutes before he'd been allowed to go to bed. The green-eyed boy hadn't heard a word of what Draco said. He'd been too busy watching his lips move, wondering how it would feel to kiss the Ice Prince of Slytherin.

Most-likely being gay hadn't upset Harry in the least. Actually, it was a relief. It meant that he wouldn't have to spend his life dealing with the many annoying habits he found in most females. Not that girls didn't make good friends. He just didn't think he could see himself being able to tolerate discussions about clothes, dresses, make-up, perfume, or petty gossip for the rest of his life.

Severus sat in the kitchen, stifling a grin at the obvious agony the Boy-Who-Lived was in. "Had a bit too much firewhiskey at the Weasley's?"

Harry nodded glumly, laying his head on the table. It felt like his eyes had been fried sunny-side-up and there was an elephant marching band in his head. "They started doing toasts around seven. Didn't stop until nine. By the time they were done, we were toasting things like unicorns and rainbows."

Snape choked on his tea, trying his hardest not to laugh. "Unicorns… and rainbows?"

Harry nodded. "Yep. That one was Ginny's."

"And how is the young Miss Weasley?"

"Hopefully, feeling as bad as I do. It was her bloody idea to start the toasts."

Snape shook his head and walked to the kitchen cabinets. Pulling a bottle from one of the upmost cabinets, he also grabbed a slice of dry toast and poured a cup of tea before bringing the whole lot back to the table and setting it in front of Harry. "Drink the potion first. It tastes vile but it will get rid of the hangover. Then eat the toast and drink your tea. You'll feel right as rain after you're through."

Harry groggily sat up and downed the purple potion. Snape was right. The concoction _was_ vile. He quickly took a bite of toast, hoping to get rid of the disgusting after taste. The duo sat in silence for several moments while Harry steadily made his way through his toast and tea. When he was finished, he sat back in his chair with a contented sigh. "Thank you Severus."

"You're very welcome Mr. Potter."

Harry arched an eyebrow at the Potions Master. "Considering everything, I think you can call me Harry."

Snape studied the boy across from him. Black hair, facial features, body type, all like his father. But those eyes, and his personality, that was pure Lily. "Considering everything, I believe you're right… Harry."

The verdant eyes beamed with happiness, even if his face only registered an amused smirk. "I didn't think I'd ever hear you say those words professor."

"You've called me Severus up to this point. Don't stop now." The dark-eyed man replied with a wave of his hand. "And what words?"

"That I'm right."

Snape paused for a moment, mouth gaping, before giving a good natured grin. "Insufferable brat."

"Greasy dungeon bat."

"Arrogant child."

"Slimy Slytherin."

The two smiled at each other. The banter was playful, if unfamiliar, and they felt themselves sinking into an unspoken friendship. "So, did anything interesting happen at the Weasley's last night?" Severus finally asked, breaking the comfortable silence that had fallen over the table.

Harry shrugged, summoning the teapot from the stove to refill his and the professor's mugs. Snape arched a brow at the use of wandless and wordless magic. "No more Voldemort." Harry replied, answering the man's unspoken question. "And nothing too important really. I found out I'm probably a poof, but other than that…"

Snape sputtered. He'd had his suspicions of course, but to hear the words spring so nonchalantly from the boy's mouth was a shock. "And… you're ok with that?"

Smiling at shocking the supposedly unflappable Potions Master, Harry gave another shrug. "Considering everything else that's happened in my life, being gay is the least of my troubles. Why? Are you homophobic?"

"Not at all. Most are not nearly so calm about it." Severus managed to reply, haughtiness firmly in place. Sighing, Harry gave his former teacher the same speech he'd given Charlie the night before.

Once he was finished, Snape gave him a calculating gaze. "So you're going to continue to play savior to the wizarding world then?"

"In a way. I intend to live my life. I'm going to study to become the DADA teacher at Hogwarts once it's up and running again." Harry told Severus smoothly. "I'm just going to be the figure head they need. I'll support the Ministry where I need to, contribute what I have to in order to help everything start running smoothly once again. Maybe even do a few press conferences when asked. But I'm not going to sacrifice everything for them again."

"Obviously, since you intend to become a teacher instead of Auror. I thought that was your grand career choice."

"When we did the Dumbledore's Army my fifth year, I discovered that I liked teaching. And I'm good at it. Plus, I've dealt with enough dark wizards in my time. I have no desire to spend my life chasing them."

Snape nodded, fully understanding the boy's reasoning. "And your sexuality? Do you intend to keep that a secret from your adoring public?"

Green eyes suddenly speared Snape with a hard glare. "I don't intend to hide it. But I don't intend to flaunt it either. My love life is something that is and always should be personal."

"And if you end up in a relationship the public doesn't deem suitable? Such as Draco perhaps?" Severus's gaze was equally as hard as Harry's, as if he were trying to communicate something with the ebony-haired teen that just wasn't quite being picked up.

Harry pondered the question for a moment. He definitely wouldn't object to a relationship with the blond. In fact, having a crush on the other boy would explain the weird need Harry had always possessed to have Draco's attention on him at all times. But would he be willing to deal with the outrage from the wizarding world if their Golden Boy was in a relationship with a former Deatheater? "Again, my love life is private. If I'm with a person, than obviously I see something good in them. That's all the public needs to know. It's not their place to judge my partner."

"But they will anyway."

"Then they can sod off. I'm the one who has to be with the person. Not them. If they don't like it, it's their own problem." Harry finished heatedly.

Severus leaned back in his chair, smiling softly. That was exactly the answer he wanted to hear. For Kreacher, lurking just outside the doorway, it was an excellent answer as well.

_Master Harry likes boys! This is good! This makes it easier! And he would choose his boyfriend over the public! How sweet! Now Kreacher must find a way to make Master Harry and Master Malfoy see that they are good together. Yes he must. Yes he must. But how?_ Kreacher thought as he skipped away, intent on getting upstairs and waking Master Malfoy. Kreacher had work to do.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer: I don't own, J.K. Rowling and friends don't sue... Deal?**_

The weeks passed and life began a sort of routine in Grimmauld place. Morning began with Harry and Severus sitting at the kitchen table, chatting about whatever sprang to mind. Harry never asked about the memories, and Snape never offered any more insight. It was an unspoken rule for them that the topic would come up when they were both ready.

About ten or so, Draco would stumble downstairs and join in their little cabal, sleepy grunts turning into snappy comebacks as the blond slowly ate his breakfast. In the afternoons, Harry and Draco would study for their NEWTs, something both had missed during their seventh year. The Ministry offered to waive Harry's NEWTs if he became an Auror, but the teen declined gracefully, firmly informing them of his plans to become a teacher. While disappointed, Kingsley Shacklebolt, the new Minister of Magic, couldn't fault Harry's reasoning.

Monday, Wednesday, and Friday evenings, Harry, Draco, and Severus all apparated to Hogwarts and helped with the clean-up. It was coming along nicely. The bridge had been rebuilt and the majority of the Great Hall had been repaired. McGonagall estimated that the school would be ready to open again by the coming school year.

Weekends were for friends. Hermione, Neville, Seamus, Dean, and Luna all invaded with the Weasley clan and, to everyone's shock, Blaise Zabini, possibly the only neutral Slytherin there was. Draco of course, was ecstatic to see his old housemate, and everyone else, after some mumbled grumbling from Ron, welcomed the Slytherins into their self-proclaimed family with open arms. Even Snape was forcefully hugged by the females in attendance whenever they came over, and Molly had taken to fussing over the Potion Master's "skin-and-bones" physique, same as she did Harry. The entire household, Draco and Blaise included, had to stifle giggles as, at each and every meal, Molly piled Severus's plate high enough to feed three giants, much less one wizard. After one such meal, the entire table leaned back with a groan. The meal had been delicious and now everyone was feeling the effects.

"I think this calls for dancing!" George exclaimed from his end of the table. The twin had gotten better and better over the weeks. You still caught flashes of pain in his eyes and he wasn't quite up to his old tricks just yet, but he was getting there. "Lest we all get fat from Mum's delicious food!"

"Hear hear!" Arthur exclaimed. The entire party made their way into the Harry's living room. Arthur, Molly, and Percy vanished the furniture and Ron found an old phonograph in the corner that played muggle records. _Sirius must have brought that in. _Harry thought with a little pang to his heart as he watched Hermione show Ron how the phonograph worked. _There's no way Mrs. Black would've let something muggle into her house._

Finally, after a bit of confusion and some arguing between Severus and Molly about which record to play (which Harry found hilarious since Molly didn't know a thing about muggle music), the dancing begun. As before, the couples paired up, with Neville and Luna added to the mix this time, and swirled to the music. And as before, Harry, Charlie and George stood on the sidelines with Draco, Blaise, Seamus, and Severus. Before long, Severus was pulled into the fray by a determined looking George who loudly proclaimed that the Potions Master needed to loosen up. Following soon afterwards, Seamus coaxed Charlie into a dance and Harry, reading the glint in the Irishman's eye, surmised that the dragon-tamer wouldn't be single much longer. That left just him, Draco, and Blaise on the sidelines.

"Would you like to dance Draco?" Blaise asked, with an exaggerated bow. Draco laughed at his friend's antics but shot a glance over to Harry.

"Are you going to be ok here alone?" The blond asked, eyeing his friend.

Harry nodded, waving the two off. "I'll be fine. I'm perfectly happy as a wallflower. Go enjoy yourselves."

Draco rolled his eyes but allowed himself to be led onto the mass. Harry gave a contented sigh as he watched all his friends, no, his _family_, dance and enjoy themselves. It was a sight he never thought he'd get to see. Everyone was happy and carefree, with no worries about the future or the possibility of Voldemort killing them all at any moment. It was a sight Harry would've given anything, had given everything for, including his life, to see.

"Enjoying yourself Harry?" Kingsley asked from beside him, and Harry jumped in surprise. He hadn't seen the tall black man arrive.

"Yes Minister. Just watching my family have fun." Harry replied with a respectful nod of his head.

Kingsley laughed. "After everything we've been through together Harry, I think you can call me by my given name, yes?"

"If you like."

"I like."

"Deal then. Would you like to dance Kingsley?"

The Minister of Magic through his head back and gave a long laugh. "No thank you Harry. I'm here on official business unfortunately. Perhaps another time."

Harry's eyes glittered with happiness. There was nothing that lifted his spirits more than seeing the ones who had fought in the war be able to laugh and live life. "You know you're always welcome. We do this every weekend. Well, not this." He gestured to the dancing. "But we get together and have supper. Now that Kreacher has cleaned out the house, most everyone stays the night and we spend most of Sunday together as well."

"I'll keep that in mind Harry. Now, here are your official summons. I know you expressed a wish to testify on behalf of the Malfoys. Narcissa's trial begins tomorrow, followed immediately by Lucius's. Do tell Draco. I'm sure he'll want to be there for them." Kingsley said, handing four different letters to Harry. "Also, you've been called to give statements to the Wizengamot regarding why we are not charging Draco or Severus, since it was your insistence and threats that are keeping them from trial."

Harry shrugged, not denying that he used every bit of political clout he had, including his position as Heir to the House of Black, in order to keep Draco and Severus from being charged. "They're good men. Both of them. Severus worked on our side the entire time, as you well know, and Draco did what he had to do in order to protect his family. I can't fault either of them for that."

The Minister nodded in understanding. "Of course. And I agree with you. We just need something for the records. Oh, and would you please consent to an interview with some publication about what happened during the final battle and what you want for the wizarding world now. Of course there are certain things-"

"Like the horcruxes and the fact that I was one?"

Kingsley grimaced but continued. "Yes, like that and the existence of the Deathly Hallows that must be kept classified, but other than that, feel free to tell what you're comfortable with."

Harry nodded and gave a resigned smile. "And what do I want for the wizarding world?"

"Peace, unity, and the right to take legal action against those showing prejudice towards someone because of their blood status."

"A new law you're working on Kingsley?"

"One that will most likely pass with your support."

"You have it."

"Thank you Harry."

**_~*~GREY~*~_**

"What do you think the Minister and Harry are talking about?" Draco asked as he and Blaise danced.

Blaise rolled his eyes. "Still watching Potter's every move I see." He replied drolly, ignoring the question. He did arch an eyebrow at the way Draco flushed. "And liking what you see I assume."

"Shut it Blaise. That's not the point."

"What is the point then my dear besotted Draco?"

The blond rolled his eyes, ignoring the teasing of the olive-skinned boy leading him. "The point is, since their conversation's started, Harry's gone from content, to amused, to resigned. I'm wondering what their talking about that could possibly bring about that many reactions in such a short time period."

"Considering he's talking to the Minister of Magic, I assume it's probably because Potter is being used like a pawn… again." Blaise studied the worry lines on his friend's forehead and sighed. "Would you like to go check on the boy wonder then?"

Draco nodded fervently and Blaise maneuvered them closer to Harry and out of the dancing mass. "You owe me a dance later Potter." Blaise told the messy haired teen, and grabbed the Minister of Magic by his robes. "Come Minister, you can spare one dance before you run off to rule the world."

Draco and Harry burst into laughter at Kingsley shocked look before Blaise spun the man back in crush. "Minister Shacklebolt doesn't stand a chance. Knowing Blaise, he'll dance the man right to the Floo."

Harry doubled over in laughter at that image. "I can imagine." Harry straightened and leaned back against the wall. "So what brought you over Draco? You looked like you were having fun out there."

The blond mimicked Harry's pose, holding in his breath when he realized there was barely a hairsbreadth between their shoulders. "You looked like you needed to be rescued. So what's the Ministry asking of the Boy-Who-Lived this time?"

"Same old same old. Distract the press with an interview while endorsing this new law." Harry nudged over that extra millimeter so that they were standing shoulder to shoulder. "There's some other stuff too, but I'll tell you later. After everyone goes to bed."

"Why not now?"

"Because it's no one else's business and these walls have ears."

"Ah."

**_~*~GREY~*~_**

Harry kept his promise. After every finally drifted to their rooms that night (with the look's on Ron and Hermione's face, Harry was exceptionally happy that he had permanent silencing charms on every room) he and Draco sat in the kitchen together. The news of the upcoming trials didn't seem to upset the blond nearly as much as Harry expected. Then again, he was a Malfoy, and a Malfoy was nothing if not properly composed at all times.

"Are you positive you want to testify at Father's trial?" Draco asked, for the hundredth time since Harry had told him.

The messy-haired boy rolled his eyes. "Yes Draco. I'm sure. He's your father."

Grey eyes flashed with annoyance. "I'm well aware of who he is, but unlike my mother, he had a choice in following Voldemort and he did nothing to help you in the final battle."

Green eyes hardened. "Be that as it may, he's still your father Draco, and you're my friend. I will not let my friend's family be destroyed when there's the possibility that I could stop it."

Embarrassed at the underlying reminder of how Harry had lost his own family, Draco dropped his head. "What would you do if I told you that I wanted him in Azkaban? That I wanted him to get the kiss?"

Harry stiffened in his seat. "Why would you want that Draco?"

The blond ran a hand down his face, loathing to say what he must in order to ensure his father got the punishment he deserved. "Father was… cold growing up. Not cold in the way of most pureblood parents, but cold in a way that stated he literally felt nothing for his child or his family. When Voldemort rose to power yet again, his actions only proved that. He opened our home to that monster. Practically sold my mother and I to him. He deserves the very worst punishment the Wizengamot can give him. And if… if he gets it, my mother and I can finally be free."

Harry sat in silence for several minutes, going over the hidden messages in Draco's statement. He was the victim of abuse by his aunt and uncle. He had uttered the phrases, chosen his words just as carefully before. And he could easily tell that things at Malfoy Manor had been a lot worse than "cold" for the blond across from him. The thought of Lucius, of _anyone_, putting their hands on Draco made Harry's blood boil. Taking in a deep breath to control his rising rage, he cautiously picked out his next statement. "If that's the case, then I'll leave out my opinion of you father doing what he thought was best for you and Narcissa and leave him to his fate."

Draco exhaled, unaware until that point that he'd even been holding his breath. "Thank you Harry."

Harry nodded and stood from the table. Holding his hand out to Draco, he offered to pull the boy up. "Come on. The Weasleys want to play Quidditch tomorrow and you know we're going to end up as seekers. We should get some sleep."

"Sure." Draco got up without Harry's help and followed the other boy up the stairs. Harry had situated it to where Severus and Draco had the rooms on either side of him just in case someone actually had managed to break through the wards and go after either of the former Deatheaters.

Stopping outside Draco's room, Harry acted impulsively and grabbed the occupant's wrist. "I promise, if you really believe your father deserves to get the kiss, I'll ensure it happens."

Grey eyes welled with tears. "Thank you Harry." Draco repeated, and, acting in a very un-Malfoy-like fashion, threw himself at the other boy, wrapping Harry in a tight hug. "Thank you."

Just anyone watching wouldn't have noticed a silent tear slip from silver-hued eyes, and wouldn't have seen the protective way the Boy-Who-Lived held the Ice-Prince-of-Slytherin, as if trying to guard him from the no doubt painful memories slipping through the blonde's mind. Just anyone watching wouldn't have seen the way Draco gripped the back of Harry's shirt, letting himself be comforted for the first time since he was a child, or the way Harry gently nuzzled Draco's hair, taking in his scent. Just anyone watching wouldn't have noticed the silent longing in both boy's eyes, both desperately wanting to make the first move, both horribly frightened of upsetting the timorous friendship they'd established. Fortunately, it wasn't just anyone watching. The small pair of black eyes and wide brown eyes that had seen the small exchange withdrew silently, exhilarated for the same reason, leaving the boy's to their moment.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer: I don't own, J.K. Rowling and friends don't sue... Deal?**_

_**cinnamin: Well I had to add a little bit of fluff dear. I don't do angst well. I annoys me. I tried. I failed. Thus the category change, lol. Thank you for the review. I really appreciate it.**_

_**Mego225: I updated! I updated! Hope you enjoy sweetheart. Not as fluffy as the last piece but still good... I hope. Thanks for the review!**_

_**Author's Note: For those of you who don't know already, I'm from Texas, so any endearments I use while responding to you (i.e. honey, doll, dear, sweetheart, etc.) are not meant to be interpreted as either derogatory or flirtatious. It's just the way I talk! Lol.  
**_

* * *

"Are you ready?" Severus asked, standing stiffly in the middle of Harry's doorway. The teen was sitting on the edge of his bed, tying his shoe. The messy hair had, by some miracle, been tamed and the stubble that Harry typically let grow on his face had been shaved off, making him seem impossibly young considering all he'd accomplished.

"As I'll ever be." Harry answered with a sigh. His jade eyes sparked with fear and the former Potions Master sighed, coming to sit next to his former love's son on the bed.

"You will do fine Harry." Severus said, patting the boy awkwardly. "After all, you're the great Harry Potter. The Wizengamot will fall to your feet and hang onto every word that falls from your mouth."

Harry gave an uneasy laugh. "Yeah. Sure. And the next thing you know they'll be telling me I'm honorary Minister of Magic."

"I wouldn't be surprised in the slightest." Snape replied with a smile. Gaze turning serious, he waited until Harry was looking at him before continuing. "You will do fine. Tell the truth when you go in there and it will all work out as it should."

"But what if it doesn't. What if Narcissa goes to Azkaban or worse, Lucius goes free?" True fear shone in Harry's eyes. "I don't think I could handle Draco's disappointment if that happened."

"Draco's or yours?"

Harry gave a half-smile, well aware of what his former professor was trying to ask. "Either. Draco, because of how desperately he wants his father dead and his mother free, and mine, because I made a promise and would hate to break it. Not when Draco has put so much faith in me."

Severus nodded. "Harry." He paused. "I'm going to be blunt with you."

"Go ahead Sev."

"Do you like Draco?"

"Of course I do. He's a great friend."

"That's not what I meant."

Harry stood from the bed and paced nervously to the window. His history with relationships hadn't been great, something the professor well knew. Cho, well, what kind of boy loves a girl who's still in love with a dead guy? And Ginny was just a creepy mistake all around. They would've never suited, even if it hadn't been for the fact that he saw her as a little sister. "I know what you mean professor. And until my life has reached a more stable point, I'd prefer not to answer."

Dark eyes clashed with green ones until Snape relented. "I'll take that as a 'Yes but I'm not ready for relationship' then. Just know this Harry, I'm sure Draco feels similar to you. And that will not change no matter what happens during his parents trials. Nor we he stop being your friend, even should his mother be imprisoned and his father set free."

Harry let out a long sigh. Smiling, he patted his prof… no, his _friend's_ shoulder. "Thanks Sev. I needed that."

"Obviously. Why do you think I'm here?" Snape replied with a cheeky grin. "Come along now. I'm sure Draco's worn a hole in the rug at the fireplace waiting for us."

"Probably. Who knew he was such a worrier."

Severus stopped Harry with a firm hand on his shoulder. "Everyone who took the time to get to know him. I know many, including your friends Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger, believe he is just like his father. In reality, he is exactly like his mother, who, by the way, reminds me quite a bit of Lily. Narcissa has the same wide capacity of love and compassion that your mother did, if not the bravery Lily possessed."

The Boy-Who-Lived smiled sadly. "I know Draco isn't like Lucius. And I did know Draco was a worrier. We may have fought all the time, but we still watched each other. Draco probably knows me better than Ron and Hermione, and I know him better than Blaise ever will. As for Narcissa, I don't know what my mother was like, but I know Narcissa is a good woman. She risked her life by lying for me, and she did it for her son. If nothing else, that proves she's not the monster Lucius is."

The Potions Master nodded grimly. "Good. Let us go. We'll be late if we don't hurry."

Professor and student left the room in companionable silence, each consumed in their own thoughts.

**_~*~GREY~*~_**

Harry, Draco, and Severus walked quickly through the Ministry's entrance hall, intent on getting to the elevators and, subsequently, the courtrooms as quickly as possible while attracting the minimal amount of attention.

Of course, being who they were, that was impossible. Harry was stopped no less than six times by witches and wizards intent on thanking him, and had to threaten three others when they had the gall to threaten his companions. Both Severus and Draco kept coldly amused smiles plastered to their face while this happened, but after the last threat, Harry could feel Draco almost desperately clutching a small part of Harry's cloak and Severus was grinding his teeth so hard Harry was sure they would break. When an elderly witch with malice imprinted on every feature of her face slapped Snape, Harry lost it.

He gave the witch a sound dressing down before pulling Draco and Severus into a small alcove and pulling his invisibility cloak out from where he'd stashed it in the pocket of his robes.

"Harry. We'll be fine. We don't need to hide. They can't really hurt us." Draco protested, even as Harry arranged the cloak over his friends.

"It's not for your protection. It's for theirs." Harry growled out, jerking his head to encompass the magical beings milling about in the entrance hall. "If one more person threatens you two, I will hex them, and I'm not quite ready for the wizarding world to know I can do wandless magic yet."

Draco opened his mouth to object, but Severus's hand on his shoulder stopped him. Leaning down, the older whispered, "Leave it be Draco. Tolerate it for Harry's sake if nothing else."

The blond clenched his jaw but gave a slight nod of agreement. Harry sighed in relief and motioned for them to follow him, casting a subtle _confundus_ charm ahead of him to help clear a path to the elevators. Anyone attempting to approach him was met with an angry glare that had them scurrying in the opposite direction. Finally, they made it to the lift and Harry slammed the door behind him, effectively warning everyone within distance that he didn't want company.

Draco drew off the cloak as soon as the lift started moving and drew in a deep breath. "Well that was fun. What will happen when we leave Potter? The invisibility cloak again? Or will you just go ahead and stun everyone who comes near us."

Harry leveled a burning stare at Draco that had the blond backing up slightly. "You are my friend. Severus is my friend. And I will _not_ allow you to be assaulted by misinformed, prejudiced IDIOTS who don't know half of what the fuck they're talking about."

Severus stepped in between the two boys. "We understand that Harry. And we appreciate it. But what Draco is trying to say is you can't protect us from everyone. People are going to hate us for a long time to come, no matter what your opinion of us is. You must allow us to handle these things on our own and control your temper while it happens."

The brunette teen deflated against the far wall. He hated this. Hated that there was still such angry in the wizarding world. In _himself. _He had hoped to leave all of that behind after the war. "I know. I'm sorry. It just…"

"Part of your hero complex." Draco interrupted with an understanding smile. "I know. I'm sorry too Harry. I'm… We're," He gestured between himself and Snape, "are just not used to someone protecting us. We've taken care of ourselves for so long, it's odd to have someone else trying to step in."

Severus nodded his head in agreement. "We can handle the crowds. Having you stand beside us and show your support is enough."

Harry nodded in defeat, knowing his friends wouldn't back down on this. He should count himself lucky they're being so open for him. The lift dinged, shuddering to a stop, and the three stiffened. It was time for the trials and to leave this petty disagreement behind them. There were bigger problems to solve.

* * *

_**~*~Read and Review please~*~**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer: I don't own, J.K. Rowling and friends don't sue... Deal?**_

_**Roz just Roz: Here you go Oliver Twist. Lol. Thank you for the review sweetie.**_

_**cinnamin: They're in front of other people doll. The only times they've ever been so affectionate with each other is when they're alone. Lol. Still, Harry will get his Thank You! from Draco. Just not in this chapter. :D**_

_**GalynSolo: The ones you just stumble across always seem to be the best! That's how I first got hooked to fanfiction in general. I was looking for some info on the TV Show Supernatural and just found this site! I'm glad you like it! Hope you enjoy the way I portrayed the trial and escape. Lol.**_

_**Mego225: Sorry about the length! I finally found some inspiration for one of my original works, so it was a little rushed. I hope this makes up for it!**_

* * *

_**Author's Note: I know Narcissa's behavior may seem a little OOC, but I love the idea of her being a warm and caring person, kind of like a refined Molly Weasley, when Lucius isn't around.**_

* * *

"Mr. Potter?" An elderly wizard in purple robes poked his head in the small yellow room Harry had been set in upon reaching the courtrooms. He wasn't allowed to sit in on the trial until after he gave his testimony, and of course, for dramatic purposes, he was the last to testify. All he'd get to hear was the verdict. Bloody wonderful. "They're ready for you."

Harry nodded and stood, straightening his robes nervously. He'd been stuck in that room for over three hours. The bright sunflower color was starting to hurt his eyes and he already had a headache from a combination of nerves and the debacle of making it through the ministry. Add that to the fact that he'd been separated from Severus and Draco for that entire time as well, his only stabilizing forces when dealing with the idiots that seemed to congregate in this political hub, and Harry was in a truly foul mood.

Silently, he followed the violet-robed wizard into the imposing courtroom that he'd visited far too many times in this lifetime. Be it through memories or personal experience, Harry shuddered when he remembered his trial just before fifth year, this court cropped up in his reminisces too often for comfort.

The large double doors opened with a silent command and Harry stiffened, readying himself for what was to come. He held his head high and walked in with all the confidence in the world. Ignoring the muffled whispers and gasps from the press box on his left, he let his eyes scan over the room. Narcissa, of course, drew his attention first and Harry had to control the urge to wince at the heavy manacles wrapped around her. They looked as if they were close to breaking Narcissa's delicate wrists under their weight.

He forced his eyes to move past the Malfoy matriarch and caught Severus's eye. The man gave Harry an encouraging nod, and just that small action bolstered Harry's flagging resolve. The Boy-Who-Lived shot the Potions Master a cocky grin in response and moved his eyes to the small boy sitting next to the dark-haired wizard.

Draco was literally on the edge of his seat. While nothing showed on his face, his entire posture screamed stress and worry. Harry wanted to ignore his summons to the front of the court and give Draco a reassuring squeeze when the boy's silver-hued eyes connected with his own vivid-green ones. They were so full of desperation and hope that it broke Harry's heart.

Shaking off the need to comfort Draco, Harry continued to the front of the court and calmly took a seat in the witness stand about ten feet from where Narcissa was chained. Madam Bones, seeming to sense his nervousness despite his outward appearance, gave him a comforting smile before starting.

"Now that the witness has arrived, will you please state your name for the court?"

"Harry James Potter."

"Are you known by any other name?"

Harry rolled his eyes and leveled a weary gaze at the moderator. "Far too many to count Madam Bones. The Daily Prophet seems to call me something new each day."

Low chuckles spread through the room and Harry smirked. _Just stay calm and tell the truth. Everything will work out perfectly_.

"Touché Mr. Potter. Can you please tell the court why you are here today?" Madam Bones replied, shaking her head slightly.

"I am here to testify on behalf of Narcissa Malfoy nee Black."

"Pardon me." A rotund witch called out from the back of the Wizengamot's high stands. "Did you say on _behalf_ of Mrs. Malfoy? Not against."

Harry nodded. "That's right."

"May I ask why?"

"I believe that's supposed to come out as part of my testimony ma'am."

Madam Bones held up a hand to quiet the rather loud tittering that erupted at Harry's comment. Apparently Kingsley had kept his promise to keep Harry's reason for being at the trial a secret, even from the Wizengamot itself. "To right you are Mr. Potter. Would you please tell us, in your own words, your connection to Mrs. Malfoy?"

"I have many connections to Mrs. Malfoy. She has saved my life. Her son is my friend and currently resides on my home. And she played a crucial role in the downfall of Lord Voldemort a.k.a Tom Riddle. But that will all come out in good time. If you wouldn't mind ma'am, may I start at the beginning?"

"By all means."

"Thank you." Harry took in a deep breath, drawing forth the rehearsed speech he'd prepared for this very moment. "My first memorable encounter with Narcissa Malfoy was at Malfoy manner. My friends and I had been captured by a group of men who gathered up witches and wizards to turn into the Ministry for blood-status trials. Hermione Granger noticed that one of the men seemed to recognize me and acted quickly, breaking my nose and casting a charm that made my face bloat and swell to the point that I was near unrecognizable. Still thinking that there was that possibility that I was in fact who I am, the head of the group took us to Malfoy Manor instead of to the Ministry.

"While there, Bellatrix Lestrange and Lucius Malfoy drug Draco Malfoy to the dungeon where we were being kept, we being myself, Hermione Granger, Luna Lovegood, Mr. Ollivander, Ronald Weasley and a goblin named Griphook, and demanded that Draco tell them whether or not he thought I was Harry Potter." Harry paused, taking in a deep breath. This next part was always difficult for him. Remembering how ill everyone had been, the obvious torture they had all been through, and Dobby's death was always hell for him. "Narcissa followed them there. When Draco lied-"

"You say Draco Malfoy lied about not recognizing you Mr. Potter?" The same rotund witch interrupted.

Harry narrowed his eyes but nodded. "Yes. I believe he did."

"You're not sure."

"We haven't really talked about it."

"Why not?"

"Why would we?"

"If Mr. Malfoy was to be put on trial then-"

Harry held up a hand, stopping the witch's rant. "But he will not be. Nor will Severus Snape. They both proved their loyalty to the light during the Final Battle and I will not hear either of them maligned by someone who wasn't there and doesn't have even half of the full story. Suffice to say that they are my friends and that, above all, should be enough for you. Everyone here should be well aware that I would not open up my home or myself to anyone who truly served the dark."

Madam Bones nodded approvingly at Harry's defense. "Of course Mr. Potter. But we're getting off topic. This is not about Mr. Malfoy of Professor Snape. This is about Mrs. Malfoy. Please continue."

"Thank you Madam. As I was saying, when Draco lied, Bellatrix was furious. She saw through his ruse and demanded that he identify me. It was Narcissa who stepped between her sister and her son and reprimanded Bellatrix. When she did this, she glanced over her shoulder at me. I could tell she, like Draco, knew exactly who I was but they were trying to help me as much as they could considering they were being forced to harbor Voldemort in their home."

Madam Bones' eyebrows perked up at this. "You say they were forced?"

"It's a complicated situation Madam." Harry replied carefully. "I will say more about it a Lucius Malfoy's trial, since, as I understand it, that particular event is due solely to his decisions, not his wife's."

Steel blue eyes speared him with a curious gaze, causing Harry to squirm slightly, but Madam Bones let it go for the time being. "Very well Mr. Potter. As you obviously escaped, was this the last encounter you had with Narcissa Malfoy?"

Harry shook his head, voicing the action. "No ma'am. The next time I saw Narcissa Malfoy was when Voldemort killed me."

Shocked gasps and whispers spread through the room like wildfire. While Madam Bones got the courtroom under control, Harry took his chance to look around the room. Narcissa was staring at him with something akin to awe while Severus and Draco smiled at him proudly. He took this as a sign that he was doing well so far. Madam Bones' voice interrupted his perusal of the other attendees. "Mr. Potter. Could you please explain?"

"Yes ma'am. Of course." Harry jerked his eyes back to the sea of purple in the stands. "During the Final Battle, I met Voldemort, on his terms, in the forest. He cast a killing curse on me, and, in short, I died. For a short time. When I came back, it was just as he was sending Mrs. Malfoy to check on me, to ensure I was dead. She came and knelt beside me and saw my eyes flutter or my chest move, something, anyway, that gave away that I was alive. Right then and there she could have turned me over to Voldemort and we wouldn't be in this room right now because I really would be dead and Tom Riddle would have won. As it stands, Narcissa Malfoy asked me if her son, Draco, was alive and well at the castle. I confirmed that he was and she turned back to the most evil man I've ever had the displeasure to meet and _lied_."

"Explain Mr. Potter."

"There's not much else I can say Madam Bones. She knew I was alive. She knew that if, given the time to recover some of my strength, I would battle and kill Voldemort, and still she lied. She led him to believe that I was truly dead and it is because of that, and only that, that I am able to sit in this court today and tell this story.

"Throughout the entire war, the only thing I have seen from Narcissa is her continued actions in assuring her son was safe. I believe that was her whole motivation. Just as I believe that she and Draco were dragged into Lord Voldemort's clutches by her husband's following of the man, not through personal choice. In fact, I'm even betting that if you look at her arms, you won't find a Dark Mark etched into her skin."

Harry's gaze hardened, emerald green eyes stopping and ensuring they connected with every female member of the Wizengamot. "It is my firm and sound belief that Narcissa Malfoy is a mother who was dragged into a bad situation by her husband and, instead of crumbling as many would have done, found the strength to protect her child during some of the darkest times in or world. A time that was even darker for them thanks to the proximity in which they had to coexist with the Dark Lord thanks to _her husband's_ choices, not her own. She made the best of a bad situation. How can she be faulted for that when that's all many of were doing in the war and are doing in our lives on a day-to-day basis, even if it is to a lesser extent."

The room was silent for several minutes after Harry finished his speech. Narcissa had tears leaking from the corners of her eyes. Severus was looking at Harry as if the boy had grown before his eyes, and, in a way, he had. Harry had proved, in those few moments, what the Potions Master had been afraid to admit for years… Harry was not the spoiled, arrogant, egocentric child Snape had always called him. Harry was the kind, caring, brave, altruistic man that Severus should be honored to call his friend. Draco was staring at Harry as well, but what he felt was gratitude and… and love.

Harry had done everything he promised. He did everything in had power to set his mother free and had already planted the seeds of blame in Lucius's front. He had eloquently silenced even the loudest doubter of Narcissa's innocence. If his mother spent time in Azkaban after Harry's testimony, Draco would eat his own wand.

Madam Bones cleared her throat, subtly wiping a tear from her eye. "Thank you Mr. Potter. Is there anything you'd like to add?"

"No ma'am."

"Are there any questions from the Wizengamot for Mr. Potter?"

Unsurprisingly, the rotund witch piped up. "Mr. Potter. You say you believe that Narcissa Malfoy "made the best of a bad situation". Is that correct?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Have you never stopped to ask yourself, if she was so set against Voldemort and for protecting her son, why she never sought help?"

Harry glowered at the woman, clenching his fists to keep his magic from lashing out and melting her. "And who, pray tell, could she have sought out? The Ministry was either in denial or under Voldemort's thumb during the entirety of his latest reign and the Malfoy name was so tainted by her husband that there would have been immediate suspicion, if not outright rejection, on the part of anyone working with the light. There was no one she could turn to for help."

He looked around the room, eyes blazing. "At one point, I believed that Mrs. Malfoy was as bad as her husband. Then I saw, with my own eyes, what she did. It was exactly what I've told you here today. I am more than willing to offer up my memories for the room to view if that's what it takes in order to prove it to you."

"That won't be necessary Mr. Potter. Thank you." Madam Bones cut in, sending a warning glare over her shoulder to the pushy witch. "Does anyone else have any questions for the witness?" No one so much as peeped. "Very well then. Thank you for your time Mr. Potter. You may join those seated. This concludes the trial of Narcissa Malfoy nee Black. We will reconvene in thirty minutes with our decision. Until then, please remember that no one is to approach the defendant _or the witnesses_," She said this with a pointed look between Rita Skeeter and Harry, "and that, should you leave this room, you will not be allowed to reenter."

Harry sat down on the other side of Severus just as Madam Bones finished her speech and banged the gavel down. Immediately, the Wizengamot filed out and the room erupted in whispers. Harry cast a privacy charm around himself, Severus, and Draco, making the movement as minute as possible so not to draw attention.

"So what did I miss?" He asked, averting his eyes from Draco's tearful ones. He could tell the bland wanted to thank him, but now was not the time or place. Best to put it off until they got home were there weren't reporters everywhere. Slowly, he stopped, thinking back on what he'd said. _When they got home_. That sounded… nice. Right. Actually, Harry couldn't think of anything that seemed more appropriate than Draco and Severus living with him. They were his family now, as much as the Weasleys, Neville, Luna, Seamus and Dean. Well, Draco wasn't family like them. He was a different sort of family. The kind of family that… _Do not go there. Do not think that. This is not the time. Deal with it after his father's trial. Perhaps not even then._

Severus smirked, watching the emotions play through the big green eyes in front of him. Harry was so transparent it was ridiculous. He desperately wanted to tease the boy for having a crush on Draco, but now was not the time or place. Now was the time to throw Harry a lifeline and distract him from the obviously more romantic thoughts he had strayed toward. "Not much. A lot of former Deatheaters trying to save their own hide by selling her out. A lot of members of the Order testifying that she never tortured and maimed with the rest but she never stepped up to stop it either. Then her own testimony, which was essentially "I did what I had to do to survive." Then you."

"So how do you think it's going to go?"

"I think she'll get probation. Maybe be put on house arrest, though I don't see the Wizengamot sending her back to the Manor. It's almost been completely destroyed in the raids since the Final Battle." Severus replied, eyes watching Harry with unspoken questions.

Harry waved his hand. "It was already a bygone conclusion that she would come home with us if she is set free today. I won't let her or Draco go back to the manor until all of the remaining Deatheaters are rounded up."

Draco, who, until that point, had been filled with no small amount of hero-worship for the small boy who was going to get his mother set free, snapped his mouth closed and glared daggers at him instead. "Excuse me? You won't _allow _us to go back to the manor?"

Harry clapped a hand to his forehead, immediately realizing that had come out sounding completely different than what he'd meant. "I meant that Grimmauld Place is open to you and Narcissa for as long as you want. You're safe there, whereas Malfoy Manor is well known to Deatheaters. I can't, and won't, physically stop any of you, and this includes you Sev, from leaving whenever you want to," Harry's heart clenched painfully at the words. He honestly couldn't imagine life without chats with Severus in the morning and trading insults with Draco in the afternoon, "but I'd prefer it if you stayed with me so I know that you're safe."

"So," Severus drawled, "if, say, when we returned to your home, I packed all my things and told you that I was going to go live at Spinner's End, you would be fine with that."

Harry's face wore a pinched expression. "I never said I'd be fine with it, I said I wouldn't stop you. I enjoy having you and Draco live with me and I'm sure adding Narcissa to the mix will just make it better. We need a woman around."

"You like having us live with you?" This came from Draco, whose face had immediately lost all of its anger upon hearing Harry's explanation for wanting Narcissa to come back to Grimmauld Place with them. Now his voice was small and quiet, like a lost child's. Harry knew that tone all too well.

"I love having you live with me. You make surprisingly good company for Slytherins, Kreacher loves having more people to fuss over, and you keep me from wallowing in misery over the many people who died in the war. Plus, this way I have a buffer from the sickly sweet sappiness that is Ron and Hermione nowadays." Harry said, casting a faint obscuring charm and reaching around Severus to give Draco's hand a quick squeeze. "You're not a burden to me. You're a blessing."

Draco's eyes watered and he squeezed Harry's hand in return. He was acting so girly it was embarrassing, but today had already been an emotional rollercoaster and was only set to get worse. Right now, girly seemed appropriate. Slowly, he noticed a one of the bailiffs step toward the far door and he quickly motioned for Harry to pull back and drop the charms. It was time for the sentencing.

Slowly, so slowly Draco could have sworn they were cold molasses and not the most powerful tribunal in all of the wizarding world, the Wizengamot trickled back in. Their faces were intentionally kept blank. No one would even be able to guess at Narcissa's verdict until Madam Bones announced it.

Finally, the last to enter situated themselves in their high-backed chair, and Madam Bones banged the gavel. "The Wizengamot has deliberated on the evidence and testimony's brought forth today in the case of Narcissa Malfoy nee Black. The charge brought against her is for the war crime of aiding and abetting Lord Voldemort and his Deatheaters, a charge punishable by The Kiss. Mrs. Malfoy had pled guilty to this crime, however, in light of testimony from many who fought on the side of the light, it is decided that she will be placed on probation for ten years.

"Mrs. Malfoy, please rise." The heavy manacles fell away and Harry hissed when he saw the deep bruises they had left behind. "The conditions of your probation are that you are to have no contact with dark magic, artifacts, or wizards within the next decade. If it is found out that you have breached the terms of your probation, you will be given The Kiss, are we understood?" Madam Bones ignored the titters flowing through the courtroom as she stared into Narcissa Malfoy cool brown eyes.

"Yes Madam, I understand."

"Do you agree to the terms and conditions of your probation?"

"Yes Madam."

"Very well then. Narcissa Malfoy, you are free to go." Madam Bones banged the gavel and walked away, ignoring the reporters calling after her.

Before the gavel even fully dropped, Draco had jumped from his seat and ran to embrace his mother. Severus was slowly making his way toward them now, with Harry on his heels. Seeing Harry hiding slightly behind Severus, Narcissa pulled the Boy-Who-Lived around his former Potions Master and gave him a hug that was only slightly less suffocating than the one she had given her son. Green eyes connected with silver, panic warring against amusement, and Harry awkwardly patted Narcissa's back.

"Thank you Harry." She whispered in his ear, and Harry was shocked she was already so comfortable using his first name. "I will never be able to repay you for what you've done for my family."

In the distance, Harry could hear camera's snapping pictures away and reporters shouting question. A brilliant, if self-sacrificing, idea popped to mind and he quickly gave Narcissa a quick squeeze in return, murmuring in her ear, "We will talk about that later. As soon as I let you go, grab Draco and Severus and get out of here. Have them take you to Grimmauld Place. I'll distract the reporters while you three make your escape."

Narcissa's eyes sparkled with glee as she pulled back, and Harry found himself actually liking the Malfoy matriarch. She seemed to have a spot of adventure and recklessness in her more common to Gryffindors than Slytherins. "Of course Harry. See you at home."

Harry gaped after her. This was not the cold and distant woman he saw yearly at Platform 9 ¾. Where had Narcissa Malfoy gone and who was this warm, loving woman with a sense of fun? He didn't have time to contemplate these thoughts though as soon she was doing as he asked and pulling Severus and Draco away behind her. Harry, remembering his plan, immediately whistled to gain the attention of the reporters in the room and yelled "I'm ready to give a full account of the Final Battle and what I did up to that point, if anyone's interested?"

He was immediately bum-rushed by groping reporters, but seeing that his friends and Narcissa were escaping with smiles plastered on their faces, Harry decided it was worth it. Wearily, he sat down and started answering questions. _At least I'm fulfilling my promise to Kingsley_, he thought sardonically. _Though when he said _"some publication" _I'm pretty sure he wasn't expecting _every_ publication._

* * *

**_~*~Read and Review Please!~*~_**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Disclaimer: I don't own, J.K. Rowling and friends don't sue... Deal?**_

* * *

**_cinnamin: ROFL. I'm going to take that as a hint that you want slash and soon? Lol. Don't worry babe, it's coming. It just might be a while. I'm not one to write smut for smut's sake. Plus, I've never written slash before, so I'm scared. _**

**_fanandfuturewriter: Thank you sweetie. That's what I was trying for because hey, let's face it, that's life. Nothing is completely perfect, but you can always find happiness if you look._**

**_hpbrat2: Thank you! I've got three chapters coming your way now._**

**_GalynSolo: Read on to find out dear! And let me apologize for the confusion. I went back to read that section and realized that it came across as Lucius's trial coming after Narcissa's that day. I meant it as his trial being the next trial to come up, but on a different day. Two trials in one day seemed a little cruel to put Harry through._**

**_Guest: Mego? Is that you? It reads like you. I'm glad you enjoyed it hon. Aw! Does that thought of Harry maturing make you blush? Lol. I just like to think of him teetering on that edge between childhood and adulthood like most seventeen year-olds. They have theri moments of maturity, but they can still be silly and fatuitous._**

**_twypsn.78: Thank you!_**

**_Roz just Roz: Hehehe. It was such a serious chapter. It needed a bit of levity. Thank you!_**

* * *

**_Author's Note 1: I am so very, very, very, very, VERY sorry that it's taken me so long to update. I had a story float into my head for a Criminal Minds fanfic and it wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote it out. Couldn't stop until I was at 30,000 words on the subject. O.O Anyway, thank you all for being so patient and sticking with me! You all are awesome!_**

**_Author's Note 2: I know this is completely off subject, but one, I just realized it actually have two pages of comments O.O and that people are actually favoriting, not just following, me and my stories. I nearly had a heartattack! You have to understand, I think most of what I write is terrible, that's why I'm such a review whore (constant reassurance), so to realize that people actually like what I write is palpatation worthy! Thank you all! You're awesome, amazing wonderful people and I'm sending you all internet kisses. :-* :-* :-* :-* :-* :-* :-* :-* :-* :-*_**

* * *

Harry finally managed to get away from the reporters and apparate home. It took three hours and the promise of private interviews with _Witch Weekly_ and _The Quibbler_ before he could, but he did by Merlin! Making a short stop by the remains of Malfoy Manor, he appeared in his living room to find anxiously awaiting friends and… friend's mother.

"Finally! Where have you been Potter? We've been worried sick!" Severus exclaimed, the tight hug he gave the raven-haired teen belying his supposed irritation.

Narcissa came next, smile widely despite the concerned lines still marking her brow. "You really should have sent on owl or a patronus to at least let us know you were ok."

Harry was baffled at the real anxiousness tingeing the Malfoy matriarch's voice. He barely knew the woman! Yes, she'd saved his life in the Forbidden Forest and he'd just kept her from a life sentence in Azkaban, or worse, but that was no reason for the obvious amount of real care she was showing him.

Draco came forward and silently gave Harry a near-suffocating squeeze. He felt slight shaking in the blonde's arms and Harry found himself offering silent comfort. He didn't even notice the look Narcissa and Severus exchanged when he started to softly rub Draco's back. "I'm home. I'm safe. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you worry." He murmured to the young man in his arms. "I promise I'll owl next time."

Draco nodded against his chest and reluctantly let go, his silver-eyes swimming with the promise that they'd talk more later. "So how'd it go Harry?"

Harry smiled. "The interviews were terrible, but with Rita Skeeter there I didn't expect anything less. Did you get out without too many problems?"

Narcissa nodded, settling back onto the couch. "A few people spit curses at us, but other than that, it was uneventful. Did the interviews really take so long? It seems you would have gotten out of there as soon as possible."

The Boy-Who-Lived laughed and settled onto the love seat across from her, jerking lightly on Draco's shirt in order to get the blond to sit next to him. Severus had already returned to his chair by the fire. "I tried my best. And I did have to make one quick stop before I came home."

He silently withdrew three shrunken packages from inside his robes. Tapping them lightly, they grew to their appropriate sizes, and Harry levitated them to their respective recipients. Narcissa gasped and her eyes welled with tears when she saw the good majority of her jewelry sitting in her lap. Draco's hand found Harry's knee and squeezed tightly at the sight of the family photo albums in his box, all of the pictures that had included Lucius suspiciously missing save one family portrait that had been taken right before Voldemort's return. Severus, who had received only a yearbook from his final year in Hogwarts, sent Harry a small smile. They were the only two that knew the significance of the one picture Harry had circled in there.

"Malfoy Manor was almost completely destroyed, and most of it had been ransacked." Harry said, breaking the silence that settled over the room. "I wish I could have saved more, but out of what was left, those seemed to be the best to grab."

Narcissa nodded, wiping a tear from the corner of her eye. "It was more than I ever hoped for. Thank you Harry."

He blushed to the roots of his hair and stared resolutely into his lap. He knew what it was like to lose everything. Even the small reminders of home helped keep you sane. It had been his photo album of his parents and friends that kept him going during the past year while he was hunting horcruxes. "Are you hungry?" Harry asked, suddenly enraptured by the carpet pattern. "I know the food in Azkaban was probably unpleasant."

"Kreacher has already fed us dear, but I'm sure a spot of tea or chocolate wouldn't go amiss." Mrs. Malfoy replied with a soft smile, although Harry wasn't looking up to see it. "And Kreacher has already shown me to my room. It's the one next to Severus's, if that's alright. He and Draco have been telling me about the parties you throw here on weekends, and I wouldn't want to take a room that one of your friends had claimed as their own."

"It was Hermione's room before the war." Harry replied, "But she shares with Ron now, so it's no problem. And could we please have some chocolate? Dealing with reporters always makes me a bit shaky."

"It's your house Harry. Why are you asking permission?" Narcissa laughed and called for Kreacher, who appeared immediately. "I believe Harry is feeling a little peaked. Would you mind bring us a some chocolate?" Harry couldn't help arching his brow at the polite way she addressed Kreacher. "Draco told me you preferred to be civil to your elves." She said by way of explanation. "Personally, I prefer it as well. They're still living beings after all."

"Do not, whatever you do, say that in front of Hermione." He warned with his first real smile since he'd given them the things he's managed to salvage from Malfoy Manor. "You will find yourself recruited into S.P.E.W. before you can blink."

"S.P.E.W.?"

"You really do not want to know Mother." Draco said from beside Harry.

Narcissa nodded but still looked curious. Harry couldn't wait for the next party. He just knew the woman would ask and Hermione would go into crusade-mode. Mrs. Malfoy didn't stand a chance.

Kreacher came back in just then with a tray of chocolate, and, to Harry's delight, miniature treacle tarts. Ever the perfect hostess, despite the fact she was in someone else's home, Narcissa passed everyone a cup and offered up the platter of tarts. Harry accepted both gratefully. "Are you sure you're ok Harry dear?"

"Yes ma'am." Harry mumbled around the treacle he had just stuffed in his mouth, earning him a disapproving glance from Draco. "It's just been a long day."

"And you're to have another long day tomorrow Harry." Severus said from behind his mug. "You're to testify as Lucius's trial and I believe the minister wishes for you to give your statements regarding the lack of charges filed against myself and Draco immediately afterwards." He gave his former student a firm look. "That means you must get to bed a decent hour young man. If you need me to, I have a Dreamless Sleep potion you can take to help you rest."

Harry blanched. He hated potions of any sort since second-year and the Skele-Gro. It was only compounded by sixth year and the incident in the cave with Dumbledore. But he also knew he'd never get any sleep tonight if he didn't take it. He'd be kept awake worrying that his testimony wouldn't be enough to get Mr. Malfoy the Kiss. "Thank you Sev. I'd really appreciate it."

The Potion's Master nodded once and went back to staring into the flames. Uncomfortable in the resulting silence, Harry quickly finished his chocolate and stood to leave. "I'm going to go to Diagon Alley and pick up some extra books from Flourish and Blott's. I'm falling behind in History of Magic. Would anyone like to join me?"

Narcissa shook her head. "I believe I'm going to hide for a bit. Give the wizarding world some time to calm down."

Severus simply stared at Harry as if he were an idiot. Sighing dramatically, Draco stood. "I'll come with you Harry. Care of Magical Creatures is giving me a bit of trouble. Some extra material may help."

**_~*~GREY~*~_**

"Perhaps I should have stayed home." Draco whispered in an undertone after yet another passerby hissed threats at him.

Harry glowered, casting a Notice-Me-Not spell over the both of them. "No. You shouldn't have. You didn't do anything wrong. These so-called 'good people' need to learn not to make assumptions about things they know nothing about."

The blond laughed. "They're humans, just like us Harry. Of course they're going to assume. Especially with all the bad publicity my family has at the present moment." He nodded toward a copy of that morning's Prophet as an example. The headline screamed **Narcissa Malfoy to be Tried Today! Another Deatheater to Receive the Kiss?**

The brunette rolled his eyes, muttering darkly under his breath about buying the Prophet and firing the whole staff. "It doesn't make it right."

"Can you say you're innocent?" Draco asked, walking a little closer to Harry as they made their way through an especially crowded area of the busy shopping district. "After all, you've even admitted to hating Slytherin from the beginning, when you knew nothing about the school, houses, or people, just because someone told you that it produced dark wizards. And you allowed a six-year fight with me just because the Weasel." Harry glared at his companion. "Sorry. Just because _Ron_ told you that I was destined to be dark like my father."

"I'm pretty sure your attitude didn't help that one along any Dray." Harry replied. "But I see your point. Doesn't stop me from wanting to hex them all, but I see your point."

Draco chuckled and shook his head. "Damn Gryffindorks and their tempers."

"Better than Slimyrins and their sneakiness. Oh. Excuse me. I meant cunningness." Harry shot back with a grin, visibly relaxing with the banter. "So what was it you wanted to say earlier?"

"When?"

"In the parlor. When I got home. You wanted to say something, but you stopped yourself."

Draco flushed. "I just wanted to say thank-you. Having my mother back, essentially free, is amazing and it's all thanks to you."

Harry arced a brow at the blond, not believing him for a moment. "And you couldn't say that in front of your mother and Severus because…"

_Because that's not the way I wanted to word it then and I don't know if mother will accept my sexuality or even if you're gay._ Draco thought, but said instead. "Because you did this as a favor to me and it seemed more appropriate that I thank you in private. Here we are!"

The blond slipped inside the bookstore before Harry could ask him anymore questions. Shaking his head at the blonde's defection, he followed, immediately heading to the history section even while he kept one eye on the head of white blond hair bobbing through the sea of books. He found many texts that looked like they would help, and, with a laugh, even _Hogwarts, A History_ in what looked like the wizarding version of Spark Notes. The cover boasted that you could tap a certain section with your wand and receive practice tests and essay questions seen on former O.W.L. and N.E.W.T. exams to help you study. He picked that one as his extra resource.

Holding the book tightly in his hand, he noted with a relieved smile that the Notice-Me-Not was still in effect. Not a single soul had said a word to either himself or Draco during their time in the bookstore. Silently, he made his way behind his former foe and tapped the boy lightly on the shoulder. "Are you ready to go?"

Draco nodded absently, handing off three Care of Magical Creatures texts to Harry while continuing to peruse the shelf in front of him. Harry saw a version of _The Monster Book of Monsters_ in the same style of the History of Magic text he'd picked up and grabbed it for Draco as well. "Is there anything else you want to get while we're here?"

Draco pulled an advanced potions manual from the shelf and added it to the stack in Harry's arms. "Would it be possible to stop by Madam Malkin's? I've been transfiguring the clothes you and Sev let me borrow and my mother only has the clothes on her back… literally."

Harry gaped and felt like slapping himself. He'd completely forgotten about clothes for his household. Severus had been taken care of, of course, since they'd retrieved all of his belongings from Hogwarts during one of their first trips to help with the reconstruction, but Harry hadn't even thought about Draco. And now he had Narcissa to worry about too!

"Come on Draco!" Harry said, shifting the books into one arm. "I can't believe I didn't think to get you new clothes before!"

Draco laughed and trailed the brunette to the counter. "Don't worry. I've been doing fine with transfigured clothes. But male clothes won't transfigure properly for Mother so we should really get her some dresses."

"You know what she likes, correct?" Harry asked, sliding five galleons and a knut to the cashier.

"Of course."

"Then we'll stop by Madam Malkin's and outfit both you and Narcissa. You pick the clothes. I'll foot the bill."

Draco gaped after Harry as the teenager shrunk the package of books and slipped them in his pockets. Quickly, he hurried after the brunette as he practically marched from the store. "Harry, are you sure you want to do that?"

Harry stopped in the middle of the street, turning to face Draco. "You are my friend. Your mother is under my care. With your funds frozen pending the outcome of your father's trial, I should have realized you needed your own clothes and taken you to get some weeks ago. As it stands, I'm going to take care of that now. And don't tell me I don't have to, because I do. Sirius left everything to me, including the title of Lord Black. That means that your mother, and you, are my responsibility. Plus," He sucked in a deep breath, "you are… Severus pointed out… There are some things we need to talk about. Not the least of which being that I'm at least bisexual. According to Charlie I'm completely gay since I refer to breasts as being there but I've never dated a man so I'm not really sure. And I'm pretty sure that…"

His ramble was stopped by Draco's doubled over laughter. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry." He gasped out, still breaking in sporadic guffaws. "It's just. It's too funny when you rattle on like that." Slowly, he straightened and gave Harry a hug. "I don't care that you're a ponce." He flushed and lightly chuckled. "How can I when I'm one too."

The brunette grinned as if Christmas had just come early. "Really?"

Draco nodded, still hugging Harry. "I figured it out fourth year. You?"

"Umm… A few weeks ago at the Weasley's. Charlie helped me figure it out."

The blond ignored the surge of jealousy that statement brought and cocked one white-blond eyebrow. "Really? Do I want to know?"

Harry laughed and pushed Draco away. "Nothing like what you're thinking. He told me he was bi and asked what I was. I admitted I didn't know and he asked me a lot of questions until I figured out that I stare more at y… at other boy's than I ever did at Ginny. I never thought you'd be though. Charlie said most old pureblood families are homophobic."

Draco flushed and ducked his head. "They are." He admitted quietly, and Harry, realizing the connotations behind that, pulled the blond in for another hug, uncaring of how it looked to a passerby. "Can you please not mention this to Mother?"

"Your secret's safe with me." He assured his friend, squeezing tightly. "Who does know?"

"Severus, Blaise, and Theodore Nott. You?"

"Charlie, Severus, and most of the Weasley clan by now. Charlie isn't known for his ability to keep a secret. Which also means Dean, Neville, Seamus, and Luna probably know as well since Ginny would have told Dean, Dean would have told Seamus and so on."

"Have they said anything to you about it?"

Harry shrugged. "Not really. I caught Ron giving me a couple funny looks when you and I were dancing the other night, but other than that, nothing."

"Would they? If they knew?"

"Maybe. Depends. Ron and Hermione are probably just waiting for a chance to get me alone, but you and Severus are always around nowadays. The other will probably wait for me to tell them myself."

"Will you?"

"Eventually. We still need to heal from the deaths of our friends and family. Then there's the rebuild. Ron and Hermione have decided to retake their seventh year at Hogwarts instead of studying for the N.E.W.T.S and taking them at the Ministry, and they're going to need all the support they can get. I'd rather focus on making sure my family is happy and healthy than do some big production of coming out."

"Why does it have to be a big production? Why not just tell them all when they come over this weekend?"

Harry shrugged. "Why do you want me to?"

Draco shook his head. "Because they care about you and will be hurt the longer you wait to tell them. This is an important part of your life. They'll want to be privy to it. You should tell them."

Harry sighed. The things he'd do when Draco turned those damn puppy-dog eyes on him. "Fine Dray. I'll tell them. But you've got to tell your mum at the same time." He held up a hand to stave off the protests. "No. Listen to me. She loves you, unconditionally, like a mother should. She's not going to care. I'm going to guess your father beat it into you that you couldn't be gay." Draco nodded reluctantly. "Did your mother ever agree with him? Did she ever tell you that it was wrong? Or that she didn't approve of it? In your entire life, there had to be some point when you passed a same-sex couple on the street or saw in them in one of the shops. Surely she said something."

The blond shook his head. "Never. Father would always comment on how disgusting it was, but Mother would either stay quiet or tell Father to keep his voice down and that such base judgments were beneath us."

The Boy-Who-Lived gave a short bark of laughter. "Honestly Draco, that sounds like an aristocrat's way of saying "Shut up and stop being such an idiot." Just tell her. I'm sure she'll be ok with it."

"And if she's not?" Draco asked in an impossibly small voice.

Harry squeezed Draco tightly. "Then you'll still have me and Severus and I'll ship your mother off to some hole in the wall shack the Black's own in Wales."

"Harry!" Laughing, the brunette rubbed the spot where the blond had just punched him. "That's not funny!"

He shrugged. "I thought it was pretty good. Come on my fellow poof, let's go shopping."

* * *

_**~*~Read and Review Please!~*~**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Disclaimer: I don't own, J.K. Rowling and friends don't sue... Deal?**_

* * *

The next day dawned far too early for Harry. Narcissa was in his room, bustling around in one of the new sets of robes Harry had gotten her the day before, ordering him to wake up and get ready a good three hours before he had to leave.

Groaning, Harry sat up and glared at her. "Mrs. Malfoy…"

"Narcissa, dear. Or Cissy. I respond to both."

Harry shook his head, trying to clear the cobwebs from his brain. "Excuse me?"

Narcissa stopped and smiled at the sleepy teenager still tangled in his covers. "You've saved me from Azkaban, taken me into your home, fed me, clothed me, and, most importantly, cared for my son since the end of the war. You may call me Narcissa. Or Cissy. I prefer the latter."

"Cissy then." He replied, already feeling slightly exasperated. "You do realize Lucius's trial doesn't start until nine, correct?"

"Of course Harry dear."

"And you realize it's six in the bloody morning, correct."

"Do watch your language. It's highly unbecoming of a young man to curse. And yes, Harry, I'm well aware of the time."

"Then what, pray tell," Harry said through gritted teeth, "Are you doing in my room," He gasped, "and go through my underwear drawer! This early?"

Narcissa stood up innocently from the chest of drawers and draped a pair of plain black boxers over her arm along with a matching undershirt. "Picking out your clothes, obviously. Oh, and Severus was kind enough to create a few toiletries that will help control your hair. They're waiting for you in the shower. I have Kreacher making a hardy English breakfast to fill your stomach, along with coffee, as Draco told me how fond you are of the drink. Draco has declined to attend the trial with you, but we intend to take some of those lovely Polyjuice potions you have stored and do some shopping. The clothes you picked are perfectly lovely, but I need some womanly products neither you nor my son would think to pick up and Severus told me your birthday is coming up, so I must get you a present as well.

"Do get up Harry, we haven't got all morning. We must get you ready. With the extra toiletries added into your morning routine, it is going to take at least an extra thirty minutes just to get you out of the bathroom. And Severus transfigured some of his robes into a more suitable set of dress robes. Not that the ones you wore yesterday weren't lovely. They were just far too couture for a court appearance. The ones Severus created for you are more appropriate for every day wear." She finished with an irritated glare.

Harry gaped at the woman. Is this was what having a mother was about then he was suddenly extremely grateful for the Dursleys. "Um… That's great Mrs., I mean, Cissy. But could you please leave the room?"

"I still need to gather your clothes Harry."

"Cissy." He said, staring at her meaningfully. "I prefer to sleep in my boxers. May I please have some privacy to get up?"

Narcissa colored prettily and scampered from the room. "Sorry dear. Hurry downstairs please. I'll have Kreacher hold breakfast until you join us."

Harry sighed and flopped back on the bed. That was beyond awkward and he hoped that Mrs. Mal… that _Cissy_, didn't intend to barge into his room and pick out his clothes every morning. He made a mental note to ask Draco if that was normal behavior for the woman.

He warmed at the thought of the blond boy downstairs. Yesterday had been… indescribable. Hope had grown from a tiny seed to a full-blown bloom when Draco had told him he was gay. Now it was just a matter of easing the blond into an idea of relationship with him. He wondered what a good way to win Draco's heart would be. The boy was pretty girly, so perhaps he could just tweak traditional courting methods a bit? Still do the whole flowers, chocolates, and love letters routine, just make them a bit more apposite for a male? Sighing, he crawled from bed. He should probably focus on ensuring that the trial was a success and worry about wooing Draco later.

**_~*~GREY~*~_**

"Draco. Make her stop. Please!" Harry whispered urgently, unsuccessfully trying to hide behind the slight boy. "She's been at this _all morning!_"

"Get over here Harry James Potter! I only have one last thing to do to your hair before you're ready to go!" Narcissa ordered, hands on her hips. "Severus is going with you to the trial and he does not like to be kept waiting!"

"Just go. You won't win." Draco murmured, stepping to the side and pushing Harry forward. "She's far more stubborn than either of us."

Harry groaned and obediently trudged forward, bowing his head to let Narcissa attack it with the bottle in her hands. Apparently, he'd done it wrong in the shower earlier. A strange tingling started in his scalp where she rubbed in the potion, and Harry desperately wanted to itch at it. "Are we almost finished Cissy?"

"Just one more moment Harry. Buck up. Where's that Gryffindor bravery I've heard so much of about?"

"Bowing under the weight of my Gryffindor impatience."

Draco laughed. "Just wait until the first time you get sick. Madam Pomfrey has nothing on Mother."

"Stop being facetious Draco." Narcissa shot back with a smile. "And go get the potions. Kreacher was kind enough to go request a hair from Ms. Granger so I could continue to be a female during our outing. Ensure you retrieve the strands from him."

Draco nodded and left the room, leaving Harry alone with the Malfoy Matriarch. "Now you're ready." Narcissa finally said, moving away from the brunette. She wiped her hands on a towel and picked up a small handheld mirror to show him. "What do you think?"

Harry studied himself. He didn't look like himself. He didn't look bad, but his hair had been transformed into some soft, smooth, tame style that reminded him uncomfortably of a muggle boy band. He found himself missing his wiry, unruly mop. "It washes out, right?"

Narcissa's face fell. "You don't like it."

"No! It's great!" Harry hastened to correct himself. He now knew where Draco got his puppy-dog eyes. "It's just not me Cissy. I look, well, different. And I kind of liked how I looked before. This is perfect for court though. I almost seem respectable."

She gave him a soft smile and moved forward to push a stray lock back in place. "You look incredibly respectable. And you'll do wonderfully today in court. Draco told me what you're trying to do for our family, and all I can do is thank you." She shifted uncomfortably. "Harry, I know you haven't known me long at all, but you are a truly remarkable child. The way you've taken care of us all is above and beyond generous. But I have to wonder, who takes care of you during these times? The war has been hard on everyone."

Harry shrugged, feeling extremely uncomfortable. "Mrs. Weasley is kind of a like a mother to me. And her entire family as well as many friends have become my family."

"Yes. Yes. I'm aware of that Harry. But I'm not asking who your family is. I'm asking who takes care of you."

"Severus has helped. We normally talk a lot in the mornings before Draco wakes up, and he's woken me from a couple nightmares. Ron and Hermione used to do the same during the war." He admitted, looking at the floor. "Draco helps to. Just being there and treating me like he always has. Well, he's nicer now, but he's still sarcastic and spoiled. It's nice to have something normal like that."

Narcissa sighed and patted his shoulder. "I was afraid of that. Harry, I know this is an… odd request, but I'd be honored if you'd allow me to care for you?"

He looked at her, confused. "What do you mean?"

"I mean there are certain things that even young men need a woman's influence on." She smiled. "I know you have Mrs. Weasley, though I feel you don't make use of her often, considering her own considerably sized brood, as well as Ms. Granger, but it seems terribly inconvenient to apparate to them or to Floo call them whenever you need advice." She stopped and seemed to carefully consider her next words carefully. "What I'm trying to say is that I'm willing to be here for you, as cliché as that statement is, should you ever need it." She softly cupped his cheek. "I always wanted another child. I would love to be able to consider you my son, and to have you view me as another mother. I don't want to take Mrs. Weasley's place in your life. Just add to that role."

Harry blinked away tears, and, on impulse, hugged Narcissa. "It might take a while." He admitted. "I don't trust easily. But I will try. And I'd love it if you considered me your son." He laughed lightly. "A boy can never have too many mothers."

Narcissa chuckled and pulled away. "Thank you Harry." She said, squeezing his hand. "Now get downstairs. Severus is waiting and you have a court appearance."

* * *

_**~*~Read and Review Please!~*~**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Disclaimer: I don't own, J.K. Rowling and friends don't sue... Deal?**_

* * *

"Mr. Potter?" Harry groaned. It was the same wizard from before. "Round two."

He couldn't help it. He chuckled. Five hours this time. Five hours he had been kept in that annoying cheerful yellow room as he waited to give his testimony. Five hours when all he could do was stare at the blinding bright laws and berate himself for not bringing a book. He could have been studying while he waited. _Oh Merlin! I've turned into Hermione!_

As before, he followed the wizard through the double doors and into the courtroom. As before, his eyes immediately sought out Lucius Malfoy first, although this time he felt a savage burst of pleasure at seeing the proud and haughty man chained like an animal. As before, Severus gave Harry a soft nod of encouragement that bolstered Harry's resolve. And as before, he calmly sat in the witness box, projecting a confidence he didn't really feel.

"Nice to see you again." Madam Bones said from the podium. "Please state your name for the court."

"Harry James Potter."

"And are you known by any other names Mr. Potter?"

"Only what the Prophet comes up with."

"You really should get better material Mr. Potter. That was only funny once." Madam Bones replied drolly. Soft laughter rolled through the room.

Harry flashed a bright smile. "Sorry Madam."

"Quite alright Mr. Potter. Why are you here today?"

"I am here to testify against Lucius Malfoy."

_And three… two… one._ Right on cue, the rotund witch spoke up. "Against him Mr. Potter? Just yesterday you were testifying on behalf of his wife."

Harry nodded in agreement. "Good memory you've got there. Yes, I was. Because as I said yesterday, I believe that Narcissa Malfoy simply did what she had to do in order to ensure she and her son survived Voldemort's latest reign. The same cannot be said of Lucius."

Madam Bones silenced the witch with a hard glare. "Please tell us, in your own words, your connection with Lucius Malfoy."

"As with his wife, I have many connections to Mr. Malfoy, though none in the same good context as his wife. As I stated yesterday, his son is a friend that also resides my home. As does his wife as of yesterday. But also as I stated yesterday, he has tried to sell me to Lord Voldemort to save his own skin, has worked on behalf of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named even in the interim between his original disappearance and subsequent return, and committed many more acts of horror on muggles, muggle-borns, and all of wizard kind. As before, I request that you allow me to start in the beginning."

"Of course Mr. Potter." Madam Bones replied, already looking thoroughly bored.

Harry resisted a chuckle. It was a bad form of déjà vu. "Lucius Malfoy and I first met at the end of my second-year. In an act of revenge against Arthur Weasley for confiscating several dark artifacts from Malfoy Manor, Mr. Malfoy slipped a diary that had belonged to a young Lord Voldemort into Ginerva Weasley's school books. This resulted in the Chamber of Secrets being opened and five muggle-born students… and a cat, being petrified.

"He was never charged for these crimes because there is no physical evidence. But it is a fact all the same. At the time I enacted my own revenge by tricking him into setting one of his house elves free." Harry gave a satisfied grin. "My next encounter with Lucius was when I was fourteen. He was in the graveyard when Voldemort rose. He was punished for not searching for his master of Voldemort's disappearance thirteen years prior to that night. I believe this successfully disproves his claim that he was under the Imperious curse during Riddle's first reign.

"I saw him again at the end of fifth year, in this very Ministry. He was part of the group of Deatheaters that infiltrated the Department of Mysteries, destroying several prophecies and the Ministry's entire collection of time turners in his quest to kill me and my friends." Harry's gaze hardened as he glared at Lucius. "He also stood to the side as Bellatrix Lestrange murdered my godfather, Sirius Black."

He waited a moment to allow the tittering to die down before continuing. "In my sixth-year, he practically sold his son, Draco, to Voldemort in an effort to regain the Dark Lord's favor for his family. Draco was ordered to kill Dumbledore, a feat he did _not_ accomplish." Harry stressed as he saw some members of the Wizengamot tense up. "I was there during Dumbledore's death. Draco disarmed the Headmaster but couldn't continue. It was Severus Snape who cast the killing curse, though he only did so due to a prior order from Dumbledore himself, commanding Professor Snape to kill him when the time came."

Harry drew in a deep breath. "I was not at Hogwarts during my seventh year. I was out attempting to track down a way to kill the Dark Lord. During that time I was captured, along with my friends Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley. Through quick thinking on Hermione's part, I was disguised, but one of our captors still thought he recognized me and took us to Malfoy Manor in order to get a confirmation. While there, Lucius and his sister-in-law, Bellatrix Lestrange, brought Draco Malfoy to the basement where we, we being-"

"Yourself, Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, Luna Lovegood, Mr. Ollivander, and a goblin named Griphook. We know Mr. Potter. Please skip that part." Madam Bones replied in a bored tone. She had only perked up recently since they were nearing the part where Harry would go into detail about the Malfoys being forced to harbor Voldemort and his inner circle.

"Sorry Madam." Harry replied automatically, taking in a deep breath. "As I was saying, Lucius and Bellatrix tried to force Draco to identify me. Draco lied and-"

"I knew that little bastard lied!" Lucius exploded from the chair. "I'll kill the ungrateful brat when I get out of here!"

Madam Bones lifted her wand to cast a silencing spell on the prisoner, but a quick word from Harry stopped her. Green eyes bored into Lucius's silver ones, so like Draco's except they were marred by hate and psychosis. "You will never leave here. You will never get out of Azkaban. If I had my choice, you would not even live past this sentencing. You are a cold and heartless monster who doesn't deserve the title of a man. You care for nothing but money and power. You harbored Voldemort and became his loyal _dog._ You sold your son and wife into his service and I have strong suspicions that you beat them both. It's a suspicion only confirmed, in my mind at least, by your statement. Be silent Lucius." Harry cast a wandless, wordless silencing spell on the man, eliciting gasps from around the room. "You don't deserve to speak."

The room was quiet at the end of Harry's speech and the teen turned comfortably back into his. "May I continue Madam Bones?"

The witch cleared her throat, stunned, as were the rest, by the sheer power Harry had just displayed. The room was specially protected by spells that were supposed to keep everyone but members of the Wizengamot and their bailiffs from performing magic. Harry had broken through them all and cast a very powerful silencing charm, if the rage on Lucius Malfoy's faith was anything to go by, without breaking a sweat or even being winded, all without a wand or even words. "Of course Mr. Potter."

Harry smiled gratefully. "Thank you. As I was saying before Mr. Malfoy's interruption, Draco lied and Bellatrix lost what little bit of sanity she had left." He glared at Lucius. "Mr. Malfoy egged her on."

Madam Bones held up a hand. "I apologize for the interruption, but yesterday you said that you believed the Malfoys had been forced to house Voldemort and his followers. Could you please explain."

"Of course Madam." Harry turned to face the room at large. "But let me clarify that statement. I believe Narcissa and Draco were forced. I believe that Lucius Malfoy offered up his home in an effort to regain the Dark Lord's favor just as he offered up his son, and I believe it was his decisions that dragged his wife and son into the lives they were forced to live during the war. I believe that Narcissa, feeling as if she had no other choice, did what she had to in order to protect herself and her son, and I have been told, by Draco, that he was forced onto the path he took by his father and threats from Voldemort against his mother's life. I believe that Lucius Malfoy knew all of this, and still continued to fight by Dark Lord's side and continued to stand by Voldemort during the Final Battle. I believe that he cared so little for his family that he even attempted to coerce Draco to rejoin the Dark Lord during the Final Battle, even though at that point it was apparent that Voldemort's strength was failing. And I believe that Lucius Malfoy is an inherently selfish, evil creature who will never feel remorse and who will continue to break the laws and dabble in the dark side of magic should he ever be free."

You could have heard a pin drop. The cliché was overused, but true in this situation. The room seemed frozen, as if no one so much as dared to breath in the face of the anger that vibrated off the Boy-Who-Lived during his speech. Finally, Madam Bones managed to clear her throat. "Thank you Mr. Potter. Is there anything you'd like to add?"

"No ma'am."

"Are there any questions from the Wizengamot?"

Harry, still attempting to control his anger that the reminders of everything Lucius had done brought forward, seriously considered cursing the rotund witch as she stood. "Mr. Potter?"

"Ma'am?"

"If the choice was up to you, what would Mr. Malfoy's punishment be?"

Well, that question wasn't so bad. Harry fixed his eyes on Lucius, willing the man to see ever burning fiber of hatred Harry felt for Lucius's very existence. "He would feel the effects of every Cruciatus he ever cast, feel the blows of ever witch, wizard, or creature he ever struck, and die a thousand times for every single life he took before a dementor sucked the soul from his body, if he even possesses such a thing, and left him a mindless husk of a man. As those things are against wizarding law, and that is what we are here today to uphold, I would settle for him to simply receive the Kiss."

Silence reigned again and Harry gave a satisfied smirk as fear finally crossed Lucius Malfoy's face. Fear that should have been there from the beginning. Finally, the rotund witch nodded once and sat down.

Madam Bones shook herself out of her stupor, "Does anyone else have any questions for the witness?" No one so much as peeped. "Very well then. Thank you Mr. Potter. That was… disturbing. You may join those seated. This concludes the trial of Lucius Malfoy. We will reconvene in thirty minutes to deliver the verdict. Please remember that no one is to approach the defendant or the witnesses and that if you leave this room, you will not be allowed to return."

She banged the gavel and slowly, the Wizengamot filed out. Some looking shaken, most looking resigned. Harry took a seat next to Severus and cast a privacy charm. "Did I miss anything?"

Severus shook his head, eyeing Harry with concern. "Same as yesterday." He thrust a small bottle into Harry's hand. "Take this Calming Draught. Please. I can still feel your anger and it's frightening even me."

Harry let out a hard laugh but knew the Potions Master was right. He was dangerously close to losing control of his magic. Quickly, he broke the seal to the tiny vial and tossed back the contents. It didn't taste as vile as he thought it would. Actual, it was rather pleasant, with traces of treacle and chocolate and coffee. He calmed immediately and looked at the vial curiously.

"Honestly Potter, did you ever pay attention in my class?" Snape asked, shaking his head as he took the bottle back and stored it in his robes. "Calming Draught will taste of the drinkers favorite foods. It's supposed to help with "calming" part of a Calming Draught."

Harry laughed and sent the man an apologetic smile. "Are you sure you didn't teach that part during one of the many times I was in the Hospital Wing?"

"You may be right. Didn't Madam Pomfrey eventually threaten to give you your own bed in there with as many times as you were sent to her?"

"She actually did. If you go look at the very last bed, the one right next to her office, there's a little plaque bolted to the side that says _Property of Harry Potter_."

Severus threw his head back and laughed. "Your mother was accident prone as well, though her injuries were never as severe as yours. Mainly just skinned knees and elbows with the occasional scratch. I had taken to carrying healing salve around with me by half-way through first year, just so we wouldn't have to go bother Slughorn."

The two men smiled at each other for a moment before Harry's face fell. "Do you think it was enough Sev? Do you think he'll get the Kiss?"

Severus placed a comforting arm around Harry's shoulders. "I think that the Wizengamot is going to be so afraid that you'll kill him yourself, that yes, they'll give him the Kiss. You were rather frightening up there. Even Madam Bones was startled, and, for a Hufflepuff, that woman is daunting."

"I wasn't that bad!"

"You described a horrific form of Karma that I wouldn't have wished on Voldemort himself with a straight face and such a dangerous glint in your eyes that you, a seventeen year-old boy, frightened Lucius Malfoy and every witch and wizard on the Wizengamot. Looking back, it's hilarious to think about it, but at the time, it was scary. Speaking of which, allow me to take this moment to apologize for every wrong I've ever done to you. I'd hate for you to look at me the same way you looked at Lucius."

Harry laughed. "Don't worry Sev. I forgave you for that a long time ago."

"Oh thank Merlin." Severus breathed out with a relieved sigh, letting his head drop in a dramatic fashion and sending Harry into spasms of laughter once again.

"Calm yourself, drama king. I would have never hurt you, out of respect for Dumbledore if nothing else."

Snape arched an eyebrow at Harry. "I seem to recall you trying to curse me with my own spell, or am I imagining things?"

Harry flushed. "Well, I was in shock wasn't I? I had just watched you kill a friend and mentor, and at the time I didn't know he'd ordered you to do it."

"And with reckless Gryffindor impulsiveness, you rushed after the group of Deatheaters responsible and tried to kill them." He bopped Harry on the head. "You could have been killed you little idiot!"

"Yeah. But I survived. Thanks to you." Harry replied with a shrug. He settled back into his chair. "So what did you and Cissy talk about while Draco and I were in Diagon Alley last night?"

"None of you bloody business young man. And sit up properly. You're a wizard, not a bumbling buffoon."

"You talk to McGonagall a lot, don't you?" The younger wizard asked, leaning his head back and closing his eyes.

"We were close before… well, before. Why?"

"She called all the Gryffindor boys that fourth year when we were learning how to dance for the Yule Ball."

Severus laughed. "I felt the same way trying to teach some of the Slytherins. Crabbe and Goyle were hopeless."

"At everything."

"Mr. Potter…" Severus warned.

Harry cracked an eye open. "Sevvy…"

With a squeak, Harry found himself on the floor. Snape had literally pulled the chair out from under him! "Hey! What was that for you greasy git?!"

Severus shrugged and smiled, pushing the chair back into its appropriate spot. "I warned you I'd punish you if you ever called me that again, impertinent brat."

Said "impertinent brat" rolled his eyes and clambered back into the chair. "I ought to call you that again, just because you did that."

"You could." Severus replied with a shrug. "But I live with you now. I, quite literally, know where you sleep. Oh look, they made up their minds quickly." He nodded toward where the bailiff had moved to open the door. "That was fast."

"Is that a good or bad thing?"

"Could be either."

"Gee Sevvy, you're a real comfort." Harry said sarcastically. He absently watched the Wizengamot file in. _At least they're walking a little faster today._

As before, Madam Bones waited until everyone had situated themselves before banging the gavel. "The Wizengamot has deliberated on the evidence and testimony brought forward today in the case of Lucius Malfoy. The charges brought against him are for the war crime of being a Deatheater as well as aiding and abetting Lord Voldemort and his followers. This is punishable by the Kiss. Mr. Malfoy has claimed to be innocent of these crimes, however, overwhelming evidence, not the least of which being the Dark Mark he bears, have proven this statement false. As a result, Mr. Malfoy will receive the maximum sentence for his crimes.

"Lucius Malfoy, please rise." Shaking, Lucius stood to his feet. "You will receive the Kiss for your actions. It is to be administered at noon on Friday in Azkaban Prison, where you will reside up until your execution. You have until then to finalize your affairs, with the exceptions of your monetary funds, which, by wizarding law, will automatically be transferred to your soon-to-be widow. Also, due to evidence brought forward today, all petitions for divorce or disownment will be denied. Mercy be with you Mr. Malfoy. Guards, please take the prisoner back to Azkaban."

Harry gaped as joy slowly rose in his chest. It happened! It was done! Lucius had been sentenced to the Kiss! He'd kept his promise to Draco! Narcissa and Draco would be free! He suddenly became aware of Severus shaking his shoulder.

"Harry! Harry! Are you in there?" Severus was screaming in his ear. "Harry!"

"Sev… was that real? Did I just imagine that?"

Severus shook his head. "It was real Harry. Lucius got the Kiss. You kept your promise." Harry felt like jumping for joy. "Come on. They're expecting you in the Minister's office to give your statements. I'll send some owls while I wait for you." He smiled widely, chucking the younger man under the chin. "Tonight truly calls for a celebration!

* * *

_**~*~Read and Review Please!~*~**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Disclaimer: I don't own, J.K. Rowling and friends don't sue... Deal?**_

* * *

_**fanandfuturewriter: Not everything is going to stay golden for Harry. There will be a few kinks thrown in. I've wondered about the family thing myself. What about Jame's side? Or why didn't he go make nice with the Dursley's after the war? Well, Dudley at least, since he was the one to try and apologize to Harry before he had to go into hiding.**_

_**cinnamin: It's coming! It's coming! I swear. Just bear with me and when it comes time I'll even dedicate the chapter to you for your patience, ok? Lol.**_

_**Mego225: Lol. You have a very distinctive style of reviewing. It was pretty easy to tell. They will. Between meddling mothers, potions masters, and house elves, they don't stand a chance. Lol. I love Cissy too. Like I said before, I love to think of her being a more refined version of Mrs. Weasley when Lucius isn't around. Though I always wanted McGonagall as my 2nd mother. :D I'm not a fan of Lucius either. He's always struck me as either cruel or weak (scary how often those two go hand in hand). Thank you sweetie. And when have I never **_**not_ updated. Here's your next chapter doll._**

* * *

Harry was ambushed upon entering Grimmauld Place. That was the only way to describe it. One moment he was standing, alone and still a little dazed from the results of the trial, the next he was surrounded by two Malfoy's and a house elf while his sneaky rat of an ex-professor stood to the side and snickered at the obvious discomfort on Harry's face. Their voices rose in a cacophony of sound around him, questions being shot at him in low squeaks and concerned drawls, until Harry finally sent Severus one desperate plea for help too many and stepped in.

"Enough! Step back!" Snape bellowed, carefully prying Narcissa and Kreacher off the distressed teen. Draco was wrapped so tightly around Harry that it seemed as if the blond had been affixed there with a Permanent Sticking Charm. "One question at a time, please! And Draco, Harry does need to breathe at some point."

Reluctantly Draco released his grip on the Boy-Who-Lived and backed away a step. "Is it true Harry?"

Harry nodded and immediately felt the life being squeezed from him yet again. Chuckling low in his throat, he brought his arms around the so-called "Ice Prince" and rubbed his back consolingly. He couldn't deny it felt right to hold Draco like this, the blond head resting comfortingly on his chest while long fingers twisted in the back of his robes. "Calm down Draco. Friday at noon, and you'll be free." He sent a meaningful glance to Cissy. "You both will be. And the Wizengamot even made it to where Lucius could not disown or divorce either of you. By Friday morning you will be able to do whatever you want to do with your lives."

"Thank you Harry. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you." Draco kept whispering the phrase against his chest and Harry felt his heart break a little when tears began to soak through his robes. Softly, he continued to rub Draco's back and whisper reassurances to him. Looking up, he could see Severus doing the same thing for Narcissa while Kreacher looked between the two couples with tears glistening in his wide brown eyes and a smile transforming his normally sad and wrinkled face.

Slowly, so slowly it felt like hours rather than the few minutes it had actually been, Draco and Narcissa composed themselves. Narcissa came forward and gave Harry a light hug, possibly to make up for her son cracking his ribs. "Thank you dear." She smiled sweetly. "Now Severus has informed us that he has decided we need to have a party to celebrate my soon-to-be-ex-husband's fate. He has already sent out requests for your friends to join us, most of which have agreed. I believe Blaise has some family matters of his own to take care of, and Mr. Longbottom and Ms. Lovegood have a private date tonight, but everyone else will be here at seven."

Harry glanced at the clock over her shoulder and gaped. "It's four already ma'am."

"I'm well aware of that Harry. That's why I think you should tell me what you'd prefer for the menu. Draco has expressed a wish for dancing, so we'll be holding it more as a ball. Do try to pick finger foods."

He floundered. Normally they just ate whatever Mrs. Weasley cooked and left it at that. "Umm… I guess since this is really more about you and Draco, make whatever it is you two like. I'm not picky. Neither are the Weasleys."

Narcissa smiled widely. "Speaking of which, Mrs. Weasley told me to inform you that she'd be bringing sweets. Apparently you rather fond of them?"

Harry nodded. "Are you… I know there's a lot of bad blood between you and the Weasleys and…"

She held up a hand, staving him off. "That was Lucius's quarrel, not my own. I have no problem with the Weasleys."

He breathed out a sigh of relief. "Thank Merlin."

**_~*~GREY~*~_**

The party was in full swing and everyone was celebrating to their heart's content. To Harry's surprise, Molly and Narcissa seemed to hit it off immediately and, between turns around the dance floor, spent most of the night gossiping and exchanging recipes. Who knew Narcissa liked to cook?

George had brought a date this time, Angelina Johnson, and the two smiled happily at each other through the night. An air of sadness still hung about the remaining Weasley twin, but he seemed to have healed a little more every time Harry saw him.

Ron and Hermione were oblivious to everything, lost in their own little world. By the glances Ron kept stealing at Hermione's stomach, Harry was pretty sure he had a decent idea of what was going on.

Bill and Fleur sent a last minute notice saying they couldn't make it, but Charlie was here, and with Seamus. It seemed Harry had been right. The Irishman hadn't let the dragon tamer stay single for long. Percy and Penelope had cornered Severus, forcing him into a discussion about Hogwarts even though the former professor swore, repeatedly, that he was not returning to teach. Ever. He'd done his duty for seventeen years. Now that Voldemort was well and truly defeated he was going to set up a potion's shop and live his life in peace, not surrounded by snot-nosed children, most of whom he couldn't stand.

Arthur and Dean stood in the corner, discussing light switches, while Ginny stood by looking completely bored as she waited for Dean to finish so that they could continue dancing. And Draco, Draco sidled up next to Harry, leaning next to him as the Boy-Who-Lived once again basked in seeing his family happy, healthy, and most importantly, alive. "So are you going to tell them tonight?"

"Are you going to tell your mother?" Harry shot back, never taking his eyes off the room.

"Actually, yes." Draco replied with a dignified sniff. "I've thought about it and decided I want to tell Father as well, before he dies."

Harry arched an eyebrow at his friend. "I thought you said your father was almost pathologically homophobic?"

The blond gave an evil smirk, reminiscent of their days at Hogwarts. "He is."

Shaking his head, the brunette lightly bumped Draco. "You are an evil, evil child." Harry grinned. "I love it. Make sure you take a picture of his face, yeah? That'll be one for the papers."

Draco laughed. "So honestly, are you going to tell them tonight? We did have a deal after all."

Harry sighed. "Yes Draco. I'll tell them tonight. We did make a deal. Just let me wait until there's an opening in the-"

"Already taken care of Harry." Draco murmured, pointing to the front of the room where Narcissa stood, clearing her throat. "I told Mother you needed to talk to the crowd."

"You're coming up there with me, you know that right?" Harry whispered back, watching with resigned horror as Narcissa gave a small speech about how appreciative she was to everyone for their congratulations, and how now Harry had something he'd like to say.

Turns out, he didn't have to move. Seeming to move as a single body, everyone turned to face him and Harry silently grabbed onto Draco's hand for support. He hated being stared at. "Umm… Hi?" He said, waving lightly. "So… Tonight is supposed to be celebrating Draco and Narcissa's imminent freedom from Lucius. And I want it to stay focused on that. But before we continue, I… Well… There's some news… A lot of you might already know… Oh for Godric's sake! I'm gay!"

The room was silent for a while before the room burst into laughter. "We already knew that Harry!" Ginny called, grinning wildly.

Seamus nodded. "Did ya really think Charlie could keep a secret?"

"Though we girls all suspected before that." Molly added, still lightly chuckling. "All but Ginny of course."

Harry gaped at them. "What do you mean you suspected before that? I didn't even suspect before that!"

"Harry, you described your first kiss as 'wet'." Hermione chortled, slightly shaking her head. "Not straight boy, or even a boy who's bisexual, takes that away from his first kiss."

Draco cleared his throat. "I suppose now is as good a time as any to tell you all that Harry and I share a sexual orientation."

The room burst into laughter once again. "Bloody hell Draco." Ron called. "Even I already knew you were a ponce!"

"Spent more time ogling Harry's arse on the Quidditch Pitch than you did searching for the snitch, ya did mate." Seamus added, giggling.

Draco questioningly looked at his mother, searching for her reply. Narcissa simply smiled and shrugged. "You really should remember about silencing charms dear. You and Blaise forgot about them over Christmas Holidays your sixth year."

He colored to the roots of his hair, blushing furiously as the room burst into laughter once again. Suddenly, Ron and Hermione were standing by Harry's side, holding hands. "Since this seems to be a night for big news," Ron yelled, grinning like a mad man, "Then we've got some of our own, don't we Herm?"

Hermione nodded, her grin just as bright as she covered her stomach with her free hand. "It seems there's going to be a new member of the Weasley clan!"

The men smiled and slapped Ron on the back in congratulations while the women rushed Hermione, oohing and cooing over the news. Molly looked positively ecstatic that she was going to be a grandmother, and Arthur was beaming with pride. While George joked with Ron about his potency and Ginny began asking Hermione about whether or not she and Ron would be getting married now, Draco slipped away and headed to his mother.

"Are you really ok with this?" He asked quietly, staring at her shoes.

Narcissa softly cupped Draco's face between her palms, bringing his eyes up to meet hers. "Of course I am Dragon. You are my son. Nothing in this world could ever change that, especially not something as trivial as you preferring young men to women." She gave a sly smile. "Do promise me you'll tell your father though, won't you dear? It seems a fitting punishment due to his years of prejudice."

Draco laughed, hugging his mother tightly. "I was going to, in fact. Harry asked me to take a picture."

"He's a wonderful boy, Harry. We're very lucky to have him."

Draco nodded silently. Very lucky indeed.

**_~*~GREY~*~_**

It was late before the party died down. So late, in fact, that rather than risk apparating or even using the Floo in their combination of drunk and tired states, everyone merely trudged up to their rooms to sleep. Soon, the only ones left awake were Ron, Hermione, Harry, Draco, Narcissa, and Severus. The older witch and wizard split off, claiming the need for a cup of tea before bed, leaving the four teens alone.

"So," Harry began, leaning back in the chair and grinning at his two best friends. "A baby huh? You two only got together about a month and a half ago."

Hermione flushed. "By my calculations, it had to have happened during one of the first times we… well you know!"

Harry laughed. "Oh, it's fine with me. I think it's brilliant actually!"

Draco rolled his eyes. "A combination of Granger and Weasley. The world isn't ready for this yet."

Ron threw a pillow at the blond. "I'm pretty sure there are a lot of wizards out there who aren't ready for Draco Malfoy to start flirting with them." He shot back with a good natured grin. "But you don't hear us taking a jab at you for it."

Draco shrugged. "I've had no complaints thus far."

"More information than I could ever want Malfoy." Ron replied with a grimace.

"Speaking of which," Hermione spoke up, a mischievous glint in her eye, "since you both officially came out at the same time, is there something we should know about?"

Harry and Draco both flushed to the roots of their hair. "We're not together, if that's what you're insinuating." The Ice-Prince replied. "But Harry is the one who convinced me to dig myself out of the proverbial closet."

The brunette boy nodded in agreement. "A vice-versa."

Ron gave them both a calculating stare. "So there's nothing going on there at all?" Both boys shook their heads. "Ok. If you say so. I was just thinking. Between the stalking…"

"And the fighting…" Hermione added with a grin.

"And the pranks…"

"The way you two always stared at each other…"

"Let's not forget that Draco lied for us at the Manor…"

"Or that Harry forced us to turn around and save Draco in the Room of Requirement…"

"And you live together…"

"In the rooms right next to each other in fact…"

"And don't think we missed the way Harry grabbed Draco's hand while he was coming out…"

"Why, after viewing all that, it would be justified…"

"Even expected…"

"For us to assume you were dating."

Harry and Draco were bouncing their eyes back and forth between the couple, growing redder with each passing sentence. "Well we're not." Harry said firmly, indicating he wanted this conversation to end. When he could get Ron and Hermione alone, he'd tell them about his feelings for Draco. Right now, he just wanted them to stop before he let something slip before he was ready. "And on that note, I'm going to bed. I've missed two days of studying thanks to the trials and I need to get back on board if I want to pass my N.E.W.T.S. at the end of the summer. Goodnight all. I'll see you in the morning."

"I think I'll join you Harry. Between Mother's trial yesterday and everything today, I've missed too much studying myself. An early start will be good." Draco stood and joined Harry as he was leaving. "Goodnight Granger. Weasley."

"Goodnight Harry! Goodnight Draco!" Hermione and Ron chimed in unison as the other two left.

Behind them, Harry heard Hermione whisper to Ron, "I give them a week."

"Eh. Two. They're both stubborn."

**_~*~GREY~*~_**

Narcissa smiled at Severus over the rim of her tea cup and the Potion's Master was immediately on guard. "Oh no Cissy. I know that look. What's going through your brain now?"

She shrugged negligently, and leaned back against the counter. "Nothing really Severus. I've just noticed some rather odd things and wondered if you could give me some insight."

He eyed her suspiciously. "Depends. What have you noticed?"

"Nothing much. Just how close the boys seem to be. Harry is very protective over Draco and Draco seems to crave Harry's comfort above all else, especially during troubling times. My son also seems to worry about Harry incessantly, and Harry is always so reluctant to let Draco stray out of eyesight. It's…. curious? Don't you think?"

Severus laughed and shook his head. "Yes, they have feelings for each other you meddlesome wench. But leave them be. They'll figure it out in their own good time."

"But Severus? Don't you think that they need a little… push?" Narcissa asked, pouting slightly around her cup.

"No. But I doubt that's going to stop you." He replied with a sigh. "Alright Cissy, what's the plan?"

* * *

**_~*~Read and Review Please!~*~_**


	15. Chapter 15

_**Disclaimer: I don't own, J.K. Rowling and friends don't sue... Deal?**_

* * *

_**fanandfuturewriter: Considering how this chapter turned out, I think the little bit of fluff before hand was a good idea, Lol. Malfoy Sr. should have died in the final battle, that's my opinion at least, but I'm vindictive. And the bumps in the road are more Harry giving himself a hard time than any outside forces.**_

_**Mego225: Lol. Cissy and Sev make a good team. And let's face it, Draco is practically flaming, even in the books, and what kind of straight boy describes his first kiss as "wet"? Considering that I was able to tell who you were despite the fact that you forgot to log in, I'd consider it a good thing. Actually, the way you write reminds me of my favorite younger cousin, as odd as that sounds. :D. Eh. I don't mind the reminders so much, Lol. *whispers* **Here's the next chapter._

**_Hawkfire28: I love the idea of them being friends, especially since Harry is so in need of a father figure and Severus needs a reminder of Lily in his life. And they do need a push, a huge push, like straight into a tiny locked broom closet. Unfortunately, that's just a little too cliched, so I'm going ot have to come up with another way. ;)_**

**_Heinous966: You may be right doll, you may be right._**

* * *

**_Author's Note: Ok, the rating is going up on this story thanks to this chapter. It's not lemon. It's not even lime. But I'm paranoid, so bear with me. This is my first time writing anything like this. Even in my original works I'm more... vague. So I'm going to go run and hide while you read this. Oh, and this chapter is dedicated to a sweetheart reviewer named cinnamin who I promised the first slash scene. Cinnamin, this isn't exactly slash, but I hope it tides you over while I work up the courage to actually write that. *ducks down behind couch* Ok! Read on lovelies!_**

* * *

Friday dawned bright and sunny and the entire household was in a celebratory mood. There would be a small "goodbye" ceremony at Azkaban before Lucius received his punishment, and Narcissa and Molly had collaborated to throw a true party in honor of Narcissa's soon-to-be-achieved widowhood.

Harry stumbled downstairs, grunting a hello to Severus as he did every morning. Something Harry took comfort in was how little having Narcissa in the house changed their morning ritual. Fortunately, it seemed the incident in Harry's bedroom the day of the trial was a one-time event and the woman was a late-riser by nature. In fact, the only change at all is she glided down the stairs around the same time as her son. The brunette teen took comfort in the daily conversations he had with his former professor and had worried that Narcissa would disrupt them.

Fairly tripping from the coffee pot to the table, he grumbled a thank you to Snape as the man pushed Harry's customary breakfast of toast and eggs to him and tucked in. He felt almost human by the time he was finished, and sat back with a contented sigh. "Good morning Sev."

Severus closed that day's edition of the prophet and laid it on the table "Good morning Harry. What should we talk about today?"

"How about what's going to be on all our minds? Lucius's punishment."

Severus nodded and sat forward. "I, for one, cannot say I'm either sad or surprised." The man gave an evil smirk reminiscent of his days as potions professor. "Actually, I'm ecstatic. Yourself?"

"I can't wait." Harry's eyes darkened to a deep forest green, nearing black. "I know that he beat Narcissa and Draco. For that, I wish there was a worse punishment than the Kiss."

Severus chuckled lightly, patting Harry's shoulder. "I'm sure there will be wherever he's headed. I can't imagine the punishment stops in this case. Not when your soul is eaten by a dementor."

"Merlin, I hope not." Harry replied with a feral grin.

Snape shook his head. "Your need for vengeance on Lucius is frightening Harry. I don't think I saw you like this, even against Voldemort." He paused and glanced at Lily's son slyly. "It wouldn't have anything to do with Draco, would it?"

The Boy-Who-Lived blushed to the roots of his hair and stared resolutely into his coffee cup. "This is not what I want to talk about Sev."

"You need to talk about it Harry." Severus stated plainly, staring at the boy.

Said boy refused to meet his gaze. "Not right now Sev. Later. After things settle."

"You mean after Lucius is gone? Or after your friend's lives have calmed down? Perhaps after the wizarding world is rebuilt? Or maybe after you've become the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher that you want to be? Or after Draco had established himself in a career? How long are you going to let fear stop you from admitting what you want and going for it? For someone who is supposed to be the epitome of Gryffindor, you're acting for more like a Hufflepuff." The former Potions master sneered, hoping to goad Harry in response. It worked.

Harry's green eyes blazed with anger and he slammed his mug down on the counter. Small shoots of magic blazed off his fingertips and the room vibrated with the force of stress, anger, and everything else the Savior of the Wizarding World had swirling inside of him. The sound of the glasses splintering into tiny shards brought Kreacher, Narcissa, and Draco running into the kitchen, only to see Harry glaring at Severus, engaging in a battle of wills that frightened the other occupants of the house but seemed to leave the Potions Master unaffected.

Draco gasped at the sight, enthralled by the sight of Harry so close to out of control. The brunette's head snapped around at the sound and seemed to focus in on the blond. In a heartbeat, Harry was up and across the kitchen, his hands threading through Draco's hair and crashing their lips angrily together. His other hand wrapped around the smaller boy's hip and crashed their bodies together. Acting instinctively, more out of self-preservation than desire, Draco dueled back, teeth tongues and lips battling, the glow of Harry's magic burning brighter and brighter until every touch of their skin crackled and popped like they were being stung with static electricity again and again.

Slowly, Draco submitted, twisting his hands in Harry's hair and allowing his body to soften against the taller male. As soon as he did, the kiss changed tempo, and Harry started to sip at Draco's lips, tenderly nipping and sucking before diving back in and tangling their tongues together. Air became a necessity, but Harry never stopped, moving his lips instead to Draco's jaw and neck, pressing soft, teasing pecks and licks along the lines, before biting softly at the place where Draco's shoulder curved up into his neck. Draco moaned, completely oblivious to everyone else in the room, focusing only on having Harry finally, _finally_, dominating him.

Unfortunately, that sound was what snapped Harry out of the rage-turned-lust Severus's baiting had thrown him into. He let go off Draco abruptly, stepping back and staring at the bruised lips and obvious hickey adorning his friend. Giving a muffled gasp of horror, Harry apparated away, pushing mindlessly through the wards, just knowing that he needed to leave before Draco pulled himself out of shock and looked at Harry with disgust.

Those remaining in the kitchen were silent. Draco's eyes were still blown wide with lust and his passion-fogged mind was scrambling to catch up with what just happened, and trying to figure out why Harry wasn't kissing him anymore. Kreacher had already moved on, repairing what had been broken during Harry's magic meltdown and humming happily to himself. Narcissa shook herself out of the stupor of seeing her son practically mauled by the Boy-Who-Lived and raised one slender, white-blond brow in Severus's direction. "Should I ask?"

The Potions Master flushed guilty and looked to the floor. "I might have pushed too hard."

* * *

_**Author's Paranoid Afterword: *peeps out from behind couch* So? How'd I do? Read and review please!**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Disclaimer: I don't own, J.K. Rowling and friends don't sue... Deal?**_

* * *

_**sapphyredragon-rn: I love a scheming Kreacher too! I know I've made him pretty Dobbyish in this story, but I like him better this way, so I refuse to apologize! Lol.**_

_**cinnamin: Lol, he fixes it. Without a lot of drama surprisingly, besides what Kreacher does.**_

_**Hawkfire28: Lol. Good. If I surprised you then I did my job as an author. :D And thank you. But I'm still paranoid. If you think this is bad, just wait until we get to an actual slash scene. o.O**_

_**Lucy-Ezra-Hearthfilia: Thank you!**_

_**SO-LONG-LOVE: Lol. I don't know about **_**ever**_**, but thank you! And it's Harry. He's got to overreact. :D**_

_**Mego225: Sorry about the length sweetie. I was so freaked out about the kiss, I didn't have the heart to write more than that. As Harry relaxes more around Draco, Severus, and Narcissa, I'm going to try to have more of the "out of control and mysterious" Harry come out. It just seems like right now, with everything so new, he'd be a little more stiff. Almost as if he's trying to remain mature and in control. And it is definitely a good thing since it's my favorite cousin. She lives in Virginia and I live in Texas so most of our contact is through Facebook. You use a lot of the same phrases, smileys, etc, that she does. That's why I say that. Roflmao. **__***whispers*** _Here's **three** chapters! _**;)**_

_**fanandfuturewriter: Thank you! I'm trying to stay true to the orignal characters. I don't want them to be too OOC (besides Narcissa, because she can't be a good guy and be as cold as she was in the books). Plus, Harry's temper has always gotten him into trouble. Lol. It's one of the things that makes him so fun to work with as a character.**_

_**Heinous966: At the kiss or the last line?**_

* * *

_**Author's Note: So, now that the terrifying mile-stone of the first detailed kiss is out of the way, all that leaves is the slash chapter and I've officially busted my M-rated cherry. Yikes. Lol. Thank you to all my wonderful reviewers! Y'all are too good to me! And to everyone who's following this story, we're far from done! Stay tuned, you didn't think everything would end now, did you?**_

* * *

Narcissa's eyes narrowed on Severus. "Draco!" She snapped at her son. "Go get dressed and ready. Your godfather and I need to talk!"

Draco nodded, still a little lost, and obediently headed upstairs. Besides, he knew that tone. That was the tone of "someone's-gonna-get-it" and he was just glad he wasn't on the receiving end this time.

The Malfoy matriarch waited until Draco's door slammed upstairs before settling in the chair Harry had previously occupied and glaring at her best-friend and the current object of her exasperation. "What did you do Severus?"

Snape sighed and summoned a cup of tea for both himself and Narcissa. "I pushed too hard. I purposely goaded Harry about his reluctance to reveal his feelings for Draco, apparently triggering something else in Harry's mind and setting him off."

She shook her head, covering Severus's hand with her own. "We are only a couple months out of a war. We have all lost and been through hell thanks to Voldemort, but none more so than Harry. He's had a target on his back since he was a baby. People have tried to murder him again and again since before he could walk. He has died, lost his parents, godfather, and more friends than either of us have had in our entire lives. On top of that, he still carries the burden of being the rallying point of our entire world, supporting the friends he has remaining, and caring for three people that, up until just a little while ago, he thought hated him and everything he stood for. Mixed in with all of that, there is the fact that he is still dealing with the normal teenage problems of N.E.W.T.S., hormones, and that he has recently came out as homosexual to everyone who matters to him. _And _he has to come to terms with the fact that his first male crush is on a boy who was his enemy all throughout school. No matter how nonchalant he appears to be about this all, he is carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders. You should have stuck to my plan Severus."

"Oh yes, going on a surprise vacation and leaving Harry and Draco alone would fix all their problems." Severus replied sarcastically and winced as Narcissa hit him upside the head. "Ow! Sorry! I just still fail how to see how that would work."

"Think!" She hissed. "They were left alone while you were recovering correct?" He nodded. "And what happened?"

"They became friends."

"Exactly! Then they go to Diagon Alley on their own and what happens?"

"Harry came out to Draco and vice versa."

"So, based on experience, they make giant leaps toward each other _when they're alone_. Drawing a logical conclusion from that, if we leave them alone, with no one else, no outside distractions that they would reach the point to where they admit their feelings without our help." She settled back in her chair, a small smirk playing about her lips. "And without magic lashing out or my son being snogged senseless in front of me."

Severus groaned and thunked his head on the table. "I had nearly managed to forget about that Cissy."

"Too bad. It's burned into my retinas and since this is your fault, you get to suffer to." She leaned forward and patted his hand. "I'm going to go check on Draco. You start trying to find Harry."

**_~*~GREY~*~_**

Harry wasn't sure where he was going when he left Grimmauld Place. He just knew he needed to get away and go someplace safe. Unsurprisingly, he found himself at the Burrow. Everyone was still mulling about lazily, sloughing through there breakfasts, when the distressed teen appeared in the kitchen.

"Harry!" Hermione was the first to jump to attention, running to her friend. "Harry! What's wrong? Are you injured? Was there an attack? Where are Draco and Severus? Are they ok?"

He nodded mutely, leaning against her, his mind in a whirl. The main thought pushing itself to the forefront was _What have I done?_ Suddenly he jerked his head up, staring desperately at Ron and Hermione. "Can we talk alone? Please?"

Mutely Ron, who had come to stand beside his girlfriend, nodded and gently pushed Hermione and Harry toward the stairs. "Go to my room. I'll be up in a minute." He waited until he heard them start up the stairs before turning on his family. "Stay here. Don't come upstairs. Don't try to eavesdrop. I know you all care about him but if he wanted everyone to know he would have said it down here. Ok?"

After everyone gave a grumbling agreement, including Mrs. Weasley, who Ron had to stare down, he headed up the stairs after his girlfriend and best friend. Despite the calm demeanor he was showing, inside, his gut was churning. He'd never seen Harry look so shattered. Not after the war, not after finding out about Fred and Remus and Tonks, not even after Sirius. Something had to have gone terribly wrong.

Walking into his room, he found Harry and Hermione curled up against the headboard of his bed. Harry had his head pillowed on Hermione's shoulder and the brunette teen was staring off into space, shaking slightly as Hermione stroked his hair, trying to comfort him. Ron cleared his throat uncomfortably from the door. "Harry? What happened mate?"

Harry took a deep shuddering breath and burrowed deeper against Hermione. "I… I don't know exactly. Severus and I were talking and… and he was pushing me about something and…"

"Harry." Hermione interrupted. "If you don't tell us everything, we can't help you. Ok? We're not going to judge you or be angry at you. But we have to know the whole story."

He nodded and tried again. "I like Draco. As in want him to be my boyfriend, share with him what you two share, and what Bill and Fleur and Arthur and Molly share. And Severus knows. And he wanted to talk about it. I didn't want to. He just kept pushing and asking how long I was going to wait to tell Draco and," Harry flushed. "He called me a Hufflepuff. And the entire time I was just thinking that I am so tired of people asking me to do more and more. I'm supposed to be the poster boy for the ministry and stay strong for everyone." Harry gave a bitter laugh. "Bloody hell, the only thing I've done that's gone off script from what I'm supposed to be is admitting to liking blokes and becoming a teacher instead of an Auror. And even with the teacher thing, I'm still going for Defense Against the Dark Arts when I'd prefer Care of Magical Creatures or Quidditch, because I know that's more acceptable.

"I… I exploded. My magic was going everywhere. I think I heard glass shatter. And the next thing I know I heard Draco behind me and everything switched from all the responsibilities I had to just wanting to take something for myself and damn the consequences. And," He buried his head, tears leaking from his eyes from shame, "I wanted Draco."

Hermione and Ron stiffened, fearing the worst. "Harry," Hermione breathed. "What did you do?"

"You didn't… did you mate?" Ron asked shakily, tempted to take Hermione and spirit her away at just the thought.

It took Harry a moment to catch on to what they were implying. "No! Merlin NO! I just snogged him. But it was… violent. I just lost it. And when I finally snapped to what I was doing, I… he just kind of stared at me."

"Is he hurt?" Hermione asked worriedly.

"I don't know? His lips were swollen and I had left a hickey on his neck and he was just sort of staring at me." Harry admitted. "I got scared when it all hit me and I left. I apparated here and you know the rest."

Ron thought for a moment. "Were the black parts of his eyes bigger than normal? And did they have this glassy sheen to them?" Harry nodded. "And was he ranting and raving and screaming bloody murder at you?"

Harry shook his head. "No. He was just… staring. I think he was in shock."

Ron and Hermione both chuckled, and Hermione hugged him a little tighter. "He was Harry. But not for the reason you think." The brunette teen stared at his friend and she hefted a heavy sigh. Looking at Ron, she arched an eyebrow. "Do you want to explain, or should I?"

"You." Ron said, making his way downstairs. "This is not something any bloke should have to talk about with his best mate. Especially not when his best mate is a ponce who obviously doesn't know the difference between… Never mind. I'm going to head downstairs and assure everyone that Harry's ok, he's just hopeless."

Hermione giggled and Harry stared after his friend in confusion. "What's he talking about Herm?"

She giggled again. "Oh Harry, didn't Ginny ever look at you like that?" He shook his head. "Harry, when the pupils dilate like that it's a sign of arousal… Or fear." She added thoughtfully, but quickly corrected herself. "But when they look vacant and gleam like you said Draco's were, it was arousal."

His brow furrowed. "But… he looked hurt."

"Because his lips were a little swollen and he had a hickey?" Harry nodded. Rolling her eyes, Hermione shook him lightly. "Harry, this is going to be so much more information than you'll ever want, but those are the best kind of kisses."

Harry blanched. She was right, the second she said that he pictures her and Ron… _No! No! No! Do not finish that train of thought Harry James Potter! You will be mentally scarred for life and you don't need any more scars._ "So he's not going to try to hex me when I go home?"

"Well, now he probably will, but he wouldn't have if you stuck around." She replied with another eye roll.

"Now? Why now? What'd I do now?" He was confused.

Hermione slapped him upside the head. "How would you feel if Draco snogged you senseless and then disappeared?"

Harry's face fell. "Oh."

"Yeah. Oh. Come on. Let's get downstairs before Molly sends up a search party." She said with a smile, hopping off the bed and holding her hand down to her clueless best friend. Honestly! The boy could defeat Voldemort but didn't know the first thing about relationships!

He suddenly stopped in the middle of the room, eyes rounding with horror. "Oh Merlin!"

"Harry? What's wrong?" Hermione asked, tilting his head up to look at her.

"I snogged Draco in front of Cissy!

**_~*~GREY~*~_**

Severus apparated to the Burrow first in his search for Harry. It was either here, Hogwarts, or Godric's Hollow and he was hoping to Merlin it was here. The scene of Lily's death was still a hard place for him to visit.

The subdued state of the normally rambunctious Weasley clan and the suspicious absence of their youngest son and Granger answered his question. "Harry's here then?"

Molly nodded, chopping vegetables the Muggle way, something he'd never seen her do, even during the massive holiday parties she'd cooked for during the war. The woman was obviously very upset. "What happened Severus?" She asked harshly, fingers gripping a rather wicked looking knife. Instinctively, he took a step back. "Harry looked like he had just seen someone die."

The Potions Master quickly shook his head to discount that theory. "No. To my knowledge, no one has died." He took a deep breath, stealing himself for the outrage to come. "I'm afraid I was rather strident about some personal matters concerning Harry. He reacted in a rather reckless fashion and frightened himself, I believe. May I see him?"

Surprisingly, it was Charlie and George who shook their heads this time, moving to stand at the foot of the stairs and blocking his ascent. Severus sighed and took a seat at the table. He could easily move his former pupils, but he had no desire to incur the wrath of the entire Weasley family. He was already teetering on the brink. Loud clomping sounded from the stairway, and Ron stumbled through his brothers and into the kitchen, looking as if he were trying his hardest not to laugh.

"He's fine." Ron announced to the room. "Clueless, but fine. There's nothing to worry about other than his complete and utter obliviousness. Honestly, and he teases me about being blind to Hermione's crush for so long."

Molly released a relieved sigh and chuckled. "Young Draco then?" She asked. Ron nodded in response and she hummed happily, quickly switching the vegetables she'd been chopping to slicing themselves by magic and moved to sit back at the table. "Will he be coming down soon?"

"Yeah. 'Mione is just explaining something to him real quick." Ron replied, and sat back at his spot, picking up his breakfast where he'd left. With wide smiles, the rest of the Weasley clan did the same, and Severus looked to each of them in shock.

"I would have thought you'd all be more upset about Harry's infatuation with Draco." He said quietly, his curious nature not allowing him to stay silent.

They all shrugged. "It was fairly obvious, wasn't it." Charlie said, buttering a slice of toast. "I mean, the first thing he said to me after he figured out he was gay was that he preferred blonds."

"And he's been obsessed with Mal- Draco since first year." Ron added, after he swallowed.

George nodded enthusiastically. "Can't tell you how many times I had to listen to him go on and on about the little ferret. Err, I mean, Draco."

"Plus he grabbed Draco's hand when he was coming out to us." Arthur pointed out, sipping at his tea contentedly. Actually, Arthur was the only one who hadn't seemed upset when Severus arrived. The man had been sitting there, reading the Prophet and drinking tea this entire time. Snape silently wondered if the man knew more than he was letting on.

"In other words," Molly said, still smiling, "We expected it. And Draco has proven to be such a sweet boy during the past few months. If he makes Harry happy, then what protest could we possibly have."

"Forgive me for pointing this out." Severus stated, his own smile threatening. Perhaps Gryffindors and their loyalty weren't so bad. "But Harry didn't exactly seem happy when he came here, correct?"

Ron snorted into his eggs. "Yeah. But that's because he's a bloody moron, ain't it? It's not like Draco did something to him."

Snape really did smile then. Oh yes, Gryffindors really weren't so bad. "No you're right."

Just then, Hermione and Harry came stumbling down the stairs, holding each other up as they laughed.

"In front of Mrs. Malfoy? Really?" Hermione gasped out, staring at her friend.

Harry nodded, still doubled over laughing. "And…" The teen drew up when he saw the new addition to the table. "Severus."

"Professor Snape too?" Hermione hooted. "Dear Merlin, you said he provoked you but couldn't you have taken it to the entry hall at least?"

"No!" Harry said, blushing to the roots of his hair. "Well, yes. But I meant Severus is here." He pointed to where the Potions Master was sitting at the table. "And listening to us."

Hermione gaped for a moment and scrambled to her seat next to Ron. "Sorry Professor." She mumbled, staring down into her plate.

Severus waved off the apology. "That's quite alright Ms. Granger. And I'm not your professor any longer. Call me Severus." Hermione nodded rapidly and Severus turned his attention to Harry. "Are you ready to go home? Cissy's rather worried about you."

Harry nodded and moved to stand next to Severus when Molly stood up. "I'll owl Narcissa to let her know where you are and that you're both safe. But neither of you look like you've had a decent meal in ages, so you're going to sit down and eat a good breakfast with us then you can go home."

"Molly." Severus began wearily. Frighteningly enough, the amount of food the woman made him eat every weekend was causing him to gain weight, something he had no desire to do. He was getting old and wasn't able to shed the pounds as easily as he could in his youth. However, the Weasley matriarch's harsh glare stopped him in his tracks. "Right. Breakfast would be wonderful."

Harry, Ron, George, Charlie, and Ginny all quietly snickered into their plates. The Great-and-Terrifying Snape, cowed by a sharp glance from a housewitch. It was hilarious. Molly smiled widely and tapped a parchment twice. Writing appeared, the paper folded itself up and attached itself to Errol. "Take that to Narcissa Malfoy." Molly told the owl dismissively, already filling two plates with food. "And hurry home!"

Severus watched with mounting horror at the amount of food Molly was filling the plates with. "Molly." He stated nervously. "That's quite enough."

She tsked, continuing to add more and more food. "Posh. You're skin and bones Severus."

The same group from before snickered again as Severus groaned and thunked his head onto the table.

* * *

**_~*~Read and Review Please~*~_**


	17. Chapter 17

_**Disclaimer: I don't own, J.K. Rowling and friends don't sue... Deal?**_

* * *

"Mother." Draco stated nervously as they walked through the halls of Azkaban. "Are you sure we should do this?"

Narcissa smiled at her son encouragingly. It still startled her from time to time to realize she had to look up at him. Then again, it's hard for any mother to realize her baby boy isn't really a baby anymore. "Yes Draco. We need closure. We need to cement it in our own minds that your father no longer has any control over our lives." She stopped settling her hands on his shoulders and forcing him to look at her. "On any part of our lives. You no longer have to be proud and pompous just because you're a pureblood and I no longer have to pretend to enjoy being some social butterfly with nothing in her mind but the latest fashions and the next charity luncheon. There is so much more in our lives now. A light breaking through the darkness your father has kept us prisoner in."

Draco nodded. "It's not the light that frightens me Mother." He absently rubbed at Harry's mark on his neck. He'd caught a glimpse of it in the mirror. To him, it almost seemed like a brand. "It's the shadows."

"What fun is life without the unknown?" She replied diplomatically, putting an arm around his waist and leading him along. "You can't have just black and white, my little Dragon, you have to have some grey as well or things become boring."

**_~*~GREY~*~_**

Lucius looked terrible, Draco noted with no small amount of satisfaction. The months in Azkaban, in the dementor's sector no less, obviously hadn't been kind to the man. "Father." He stated in a perfectly icy voice. He and Mother had decided long before hand how to handle things. They would act as if nothing had changed, not until they were ready to start tearing Lucius's misconceptions about who his wife and child were apart one by one. "How are you?"

Lucius sneered. "About to die. And you traitor?"

"Wonderful, actually. Amazing things happen when you choose not to serve a snake-faced madman." Draco replied flippantly, settling in the chair across from his father.

Lucius glowered and fought uselessly against the chains holding him in place. "Why are you even here? You are not my son."

Narcissa's face blazed in fury for a moment before settling in a serene expression. "Actually Lucius, that's precisely why we're here." She gave a saccharine smile, chilling in its emptiness. "To show you that exactly. He is not your son. And I am not your wife. Despite your years of abuse and indoctrination, neither of us became who you wanted." She settled next to Draco. "Quite the opposite really. Draco, would you care to start?"

The blond teen nodded and turned to face his father. "I am not some pureblooded aristocrat who despises Muggles. Actually, looking at it, I just don't care. Muggles are muggles. Muggleborns are muggleborns and obviously have some magical ancestry otherwise they wouldn't have magic at all. Half-bloods are half-bloods and it doesn't matter if one of their parents isn't a witch or wizard, because at least their parents managed to be in love, unlike you and Mother. In fact, the only people I can find discrepancies in are the purebloods that you have always claimed are so superior. You see, you have purebloods like who you think we should be, or like the Parkinsons or the Notts. Purebloods that are so ignorant that they believe themselves above the rest of the world, wizarding or muggle, but stoop to such levels as _inbreeding_ just to maintain the bloodlines. Then there are purebloods like the Weasleys or the Longbottoms, who realize the blood doesn't mean a thing, what matters is love and passion for life and respect for everyone, because at our basest core, we are all simply human." He sat back in his chair, smiling coldly at his father. "I choose to be the latter. Also, I am not going to be some political estate manager. I'm going to get my Potions Master certification and take over from Severus at Hogwarts. In fact, besides what I set Mother up with to survive and what I keep for myself in order to live while getting my certification, I'm giving every bit of the Malfoy wealth toward rebuilding what _you're _master and _you're _friends destroyed."

Narcissa viewed her son through proud eyes. "I stand by our son one hundred percent. I don't give a fig about blood. I never have. I never will. I'm much more like Andromeda in that regard. In fact, now that I'm finally free of you and your foolish ideologies, I intend to repair my relationship with my sister. Also, I'm learning to cook. Molly Weasley and a sweet house elf named Kreacher have been wonderful in that regard." She grinned at the way her husband's face tightened at that statement. "I have decided that, once I'm proficient enough, I'm going to talk to Headmistress McGonagall about expanding Hogwarts curriculum to include a sort of "Life after Boarding School" course for students so that they're able to function properly on their own. Molly has agreed to help me with this. She really is a sweet woman Lucius. It's terrible that you were such a bigot that you missed out on becoming friends with the Weasleys. Oh, and as for whatever Draco chooses to give me from the estate, I am giving that to St. Mungo's to expand its facilities into an orphanage for children of the war. A war _you _perpetrated. You see, Harry. You remember him correct? Harry Potter? The Savior of the Wizarding World? The Boy-Who-Lived? The young man who defeated the lord you _continued _to serve even after Harry destroyed him twice?"

"Four times Mother." Draco corrected, smirking gleefully at the rising rage on his father's face.

"Pardon me dear?"

"Four times. Once when his was just a baby, which, to be honest, would have been my first clue that I was backing the wrong man. A second time when he was only eleven, clue number two there Father, in their battle for the Sorcerer's Stone. Yet again at the Final Battle, of course. Oh, and second-year when Father here gave Ginny Weasley a cursed diary. Though it was technically a horcrux, not cursed, so if we're counting those, Harry actually defeated Voldemort…" He started to tick off on his fingers, "eight times."

Narcissa smile rivaled the sun. "I see. Well, yes, where was I? Oh. Now I remember. As I was saying, Harry, the young man who defeated your master eight times, has agreed to give me the Black vault that my grandfather bequeathed to me on the condition that it was only to be used if I were ever widowed. As bloodied as my family's money is, it will still never bear the stains yours does, so my choice is obvious. Oh, and I'll be reverting back to my maiden name, unless of course I get married again, in which case I'll of course take my husband's name." She pretended to look thoughtful for a moment. "It might be nice to find out what love is."

"I'll be taking the name Black as well. The Malfoy line ends here." Draco stood, gripping his mother's hand and pulling her up with him. "Not that it would continue even if I kept your accursed surname. You see, Father," Draco pretended to look pityingly down on his sire; "despite all your prejudice and abuse, I'm gay. Flaming really, if I'm to believe Ron. And I happen to be hopelessly in love with the very same boy who put you here. Isn't it wonderful?"

Not waiting for a response, Narcissa and Draco swept from the room, leaving a red-faced, sputtering Lucius behind. They managed to keep their composure for all of two seconds once the door closed behind him and they doubled over laughing.

"I love you my little Dragon! That was wonderful!" Narcissa exclaimed, pulling her son in for a hug as tears of mirth streamed from her eyes.

Draco was clinging to his mother for dear life, laughing so hard he'd fall to the ground is he let go. "His face! It was priceless! Harry was right! I should have brought a camera!"

"I cannot believe we actually did that."

He smiled. "But we did Mot- Mum. You were right. No place in our lives or who we are."

Her eyes watered and she pulled him back in for another bone-crushing hug. She had always preferred the title "Mum" to "Mother". "None whatsoever my Dragon. None whatsoever."

**_~*~GREY~*~_**

Kreacher was in a snit. Master Harry and Master Severus had arrived home just seconds shy of Mistress Narcissa and Master Draco leaving. Since then, Master Harry had retreated to his room, warding himself in to where even Kreacher couldn't get through to see him. Master Severus had explained that Master Harry was still embarrassed about his actions that morning and would likely hide through the night until he came to terms with things.

This was not how it was supposed to go! Kreacher was fuming. Master Harry had _kissed_ Master Draco! And Master Draco had enjoyed it! Kreacher knew he did! Kreacher _knew!_ Master Harry shouldn't be embarrassed. Master Harry should be with Master Draco and Mistress Narcissa, telling off Lucius Malfoy. Kreacher refused to think of that man as "Master". Lucius Malfoy was not Master. Lucius Malfoy was a coward and a fool like Kreacher's former mistress. Kreacher still felt ashamed at the way he'd treated Master Harry and his friend's when he still believed in his former mistress.

Kreacher actually needed to intervene. Kreacher had made plans, but Master Harry and Master Draco had moved forward without his help until now. Slowly, Kreacher formed an idea. Kreacher just had to make sure that Master Harry came out of his room for the party tonight. And that everyone had the right glasses at the right moments. Kreacher smiled, cheering up as his plan solidified in his mind. He could help Mistress Narcissa and Master Severus at the same time. This was a good plan. Kreacher had been given a second-chance, with a good family now. Kreacher would see his family happy if it killed him.

* * *

_**~*~Read and Review Please~*~**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Disclaimer: I don't own, J.K. Rowling and friends don't sue... Deal?**_

* * *

"Harry James Potter! Get your arse out of this room and come downstairs this instant young man!"

Harry groaned and rolled his from his bed, where he'd been happily studying for the better part of the day. It had been nearly eleven before Molly had decided he and Severus were allowed to leave, and even then it was only because she had to start making strawberry shortcake, Narcissa's favorite apparently, for the party that night. Judging by the sheer amount of strawberries Mrs. Weasley had on her counters, Harry dreaded seeing the finished product. Stumbling to his door, he jerked it open and glared at the bouncing red-head on the other side. "What Ginny?"

"The party starts in ten minutes and Dean and I didn't waste our afternoons decorating this place for you to hide up here all evening. So get some proper clothes on and get downstairs. And so help me Merlin, if you're not down in fifteen minutes, I'll put a Body-Bind on you and levitate you down." She glared menacingly. "And I can't promise that I won't _accidently_ run you into a few wall and tables on the way."

With that, she flounced away, leaving a confused Harry and apologetic Dean in her wake. "Sorry mate," the dreadlocked boy said with a slap to Harry's back. "You know how she gets when she's in a snit. It's better just to do as she says."

Harry laughed. "And that is one of the many reasons she and I would never have worked out."

"That and the fact that she's got the wrong set of equipment." Dean added with a grin. "I'll see you downstairs. Hurry though, Draco's been staring at the stairs everyone few minutes since he got back, willing you to come down."

Harry blushed but nodded, ducking back into his room.

**_~*~GREY~*~_**

"Dammit! Harry! Get your arse out here! I was nice and gave you _twenty _minutes and you can thank Dean for that otherwise I would… have… wow." Ginny's rant tapered off as Harry opened the door and self-consciously stepped out of his room. Draco had forced him to by some clothes that actually fit at the same time that they hadn't gotten new clothes for Narcissa, though this was the first time he'd ever worn any of them.

It felt, wrong to him somehow. They were too tight. Draco said they fit perfectly, but for someone who was used to clothes four sizes too big, this was awkward. Still, he had to admit, it felt nice to have a pair of jeans that he didn't have to tie up with string. "So… umm… how do I look?"

"Bloody hell Harry!" She exclaimed. "If it didn't feel like incest, I just might try to get you back. Or at least beat the boys off with a stick."

Harry chuckled, giving her a grateful hug. "Thank you. So I really look ok?"

She studied the jeans, the emerald green button up with some sort of design stitched across the hip in black, and the black boots that Harry put on. Coughing, she blushed when she realized she was checking her gay ex-boyfriend while her current boyfriend was right beside her. "Yeah Harry. You look great."

He nodded and, after taking a deep breath, headed down the stairs. Dean chuckled from behind her and she gave him a questioning look. "It's ok, you know." He replied, gesturing to Harry. "If I wasn't straight I might try to make a play for him myself."

Ginny burst into peals of laughter and pulled Dean in for a sweet kiss. "I got really lucky with you Mr. Thomas."

"And don't forget it." Dean replied with a smile, returning the kiss.

**_~*~GREY~*~_**

"Harry! There you are mate! Blimey!" Ron stopped short. "You look different!"

Hermione, seeing Harry's self-conscious blush, elbowed her boyfriend in the side rather roughly. "You look great." She said, pulling him in for a hug. "For Draco?" She whispered in his ear and Harry nodded mutely. Hermione smiled and cast a weak Notice-Me-Not on Harry so that he could get through the crowd without being stopped every few feet with a comment on his new look. "Go get him."

Harry smiled gratefully and took off. He could see Draco's blond head bobbing across the room and was determined to get to it. Unfortunately, right when he was about to tap Draco on the shoulder and suggest they go somewhere private to talk, Kreacher's voice interrupted, calling the attention of everyone in the room.

"Excuse me! Excuse me!" Kreacher's tiny voice called above the din and the house elf promptly blushed to find everyone looking at him. _For Master Harry and Master Draco and Master Severus and Mistress Narcissa. _He repeated to himself firmly. He felt like glowering at his family. _They better thank Kreacher for this. Kreacher is a house elf. Kreacher does not like having attention on him_. "I would like to make a toast to Master Draco and Mistress Narcissa! To freedom! And new starts!"

The elf snapped, and everyone had a new glass in their hands. Looking at each other in a sort of bemused fashion, everyone raised their glasses and chanted "To freedom and new starts!" before taking a sip. Immediately, everyone felt a familiar hook behind their navels and were jerked away. Harry and Draco were the only ones left in the room.

The boys gazed around, wide-eyed. Slowly, Harry turned to Draco. "Do you know where everyone is?"

**_~*~GREY~*~_**

Kreacher beamed widely! It worked! It worked! Everyone was here but Master Harry and Master Draco! Even the food and drink had made it!

Slowly, everyone stabilized and looked around, still confused. Ron was the first to speak. "Where in the blazes are we?"

Narcissa steadied herself and looked around, her face morphing into a smile. "This is Black Manor. The Black family's country estate." She quickly explained. "I spent summers here as a child."

"And why exactly are we here?" Severus drawled from behind her, and Narcissa shivered. Quickly, she brushed it off. She'd always had that reaction to Severus, even when they were in school together.

"I believe we'll have to ask Kreacher that question." She replied with a smile. She noticed the house elf trying to sneak off through a side door and quickly called to him. "Uh-uh Kreacher. Come here. You us an explanation."

Sullenly Kreacher crept to the front of the room. "Kreacher wants his family to be happy. And Kreacher knows that Master Harry and Master Draco will be happy together. But there are always so many people around!" He stomped his foot angrily. "Master Harry and Master Draco never get to talk on their own! So Kreacher brought you all here and spelled Grimmauld Place to where Master Harry and Master Draco can't leave for a week. And no one can get in. Only Floo calls and owls. And he brought Master Harry's friends here so that they could still celebrate."

"But what if something happens?" Hermione tried to reason with Kreacher, understanding his frustration but worried the elf had acted rashly. "What if one of them gets hurt and needs to go to St. Mungo's?"

Kreacher smiled. "The house will tell me, and I'll take down the spells! Houses speak to their house elves. That's how house elves always know when their Masters need something."

"But what about food? Or if they want to go out to Diagon Alley?" Hermione pointed out.

"Master Harry and Master Draco need time alone!" Kreacher repeated stubbornly, but sighed. "And I told the house that if they…" He blushed brightly. "If they do something then they're allowed out! But only because that way I know Master Harry and Master Draco have made nice and are together!"

"Kreacher. You're taking this choice away from them. This should be something they decide."

"But they can't do that if they're always surrounded by Master Harry's friends!"

"I'm not saying take us back there." Hermione bargained. "I'm saying allow them in and out of the house. And everyone here will promise not to go by Grimmauld Place for the week and if Harry comes to try and stay with one of us, we'll send him back. Right guys?" She looked around the room and everyone nodded. "How's that Kreacher?"

Kreacher sighed, but nodded and snapped his fingers. Hermione smiled and patted his head lightly. "And maybe you should go tell Harry and Draco what's going on. They're probably really scared right now since they don't know what happened to us."

The elf shook his head vigorously. "No. I left a note."

**_~*~GREY~*~_**

"Draco? What is that on your _back?_" Harry asked, snatching at the parchment.

The blond arched an eyebrow upon seeing the note. "Well, what does it say?"

Harry read through it quickly and nearly doubled over laughing before he was finished. He held it out to Draco. "Oh Godric! You've got to read this!"

Shaking his head, Draco took the note and began to read. "Master Harry and Master Draco. Kreacher has been forced to take drastic action because Master Harry is being a moron! Kreacher has decided Master Harry and Master Draco need to spend time alone together, so Kreacher took all of Master Harry's friends to Black Manor along with Mistress Narcissa and Master Severus. Masters Harry and Draco cannot leave Grimmauld Place for one week. If Masters Harry and Draco need food or the like, the house will tell Kreacher and Kreacher will get it for his young masters. Masters Harry and Draco MUST TALK! Love, Kreacher." He was startled as yet more writing began to appear across the bottom of the parchment. "P.S. Mistress Hermione talked to Kreacher and Kreacher has decided you can leave the house. But if Masters Harry or Draco try to stay with friends, they will not let them. They all promised!"

Harry was on his knees, clutching his stomach from laughing so hard and Draco couldn't help but chuckle as well. "You have a very headstrong house elf Harry." The brunette nodded, but continued to laugh, so out of breath it came out more as broken wheezing that actual laughter now. "I suppose I owe Hermione a thank-you for convincing him to let us leave the house at least."

"I can't believe he did this." Harry finally said, sitting on the ground once her could breathe again. "It's not like I meant to spend all day studying. I got caught up in a textbook, of all things, and lost track of time until Ginny came up to yell at me."

Draco shook his head and sat down next to Harry. "What book?"

"_Hipogriffs and Other Flying Creatures_." Harry replied, suddenly a little nervous when it hit him that he was alone… with Draco… for a week… with no real escape. He didn't know whether to hug Kreacher or throttle him. "How'd it go with you dad today."

"Great, actually. Mother and I had fun standing up to him. There's this kind of intoxicating rush that comes with what we did." Draco's hand itched to cover Harry's. He wanted to ask him so many things. Was this morning just an outlet for anger? Where did he go? _Why _did he go?

Harry laughed and lay out on the floor. "I know the feeling. It was the same feeling I got when I finally killed Voldemort and realized I'd never have to worry about that madman trying to kill me anymore."

Draco nodded, understanding exactly what Harry was talking about. Slowly, and fighting against his upbringing every step of the way, he laid down next to Harry. "I know what you mean. You were right by the way. I should have brought a camera. His face when I told him that I'm gay was priceless." Harry chuckled and continued to stare up at the ceiling. "You know, that elf of yours is right. We have to talk about this at some point."

"This being...?" Harry asked, being deliberately obtuse. Draco started this conversation; he could bloody well lead it!

"This being this morning." The blond replied with exaggerated patience. "This being you snogging me like your very life depended on it, _in front of my mother and godfather no less_, then apparating away before I could pull my brain cells together long enough to form a coherent sentence, much less try and stop you. This being the fact that the boy I've had a crush on since _fourth-year_ gave me the best kiss of my life and- _Mph!"_

Draco's rant was cut off by Harry's lips as the Boy-Who-Lived rolled above him and plastered their mouths together. The kiss was just as harsh and passionate as the one that morning. As soon as Harry heard that Draco had liked him since fourth-year, he couldn't stop himself. Breaking apart to breathe, he stared down into Draco's silver, lust-blown eyes. "Does that answer any questions?"

The blonde's response came out as some sort of cross between a gurgle and an "Unk!" before Draco managed to compose himself and shake his head rapidly. "No! That does not answer my questions! Well, one of them but not all of them and-"

Harry's lips covered his once more and the brunette chuckled when he pulled back and saw that he'd successfully dazed the Ice Prince of Slytherin yet again. Collecting his neurons from the scattered reaches of the universe, Draco pulled himself together and glared up at Harry. "Stop that! I have questions and you owe me answers!"

"Fine." Harry pulled back and sat up. "Ask away."

"Why did you kiss me this morning?" Draco demanded, following Harry up and sitting cross-legged across from him.

With a flushing face, the other boy began to speak. "I was losing control. Severus was goading me about telling you that I want to be with you, and it's like it triggered something. I started thinking about how everyone always expected _something_ from me, to give something of myself to everyone else and it was driving me nuts. Then I heard you and all of the sudden everything switched from wanting to get away from everyone's expectations to taking something for myself." He blushed even brighter, fully resembling a tomato by this point, and shrugged. "I wanted you."

Draco was blushing himself. He wanted to kiss that embarrassed flush off of Harry's face and ensure the other boy that he was perfectly ok with that. Instead, he coughed lightly and forged on. "And why'd you leave afterward?"

"I thought I had hurt you." Harry admitted, eyes trained on the floor. "You looked like you were in shock and I left that mark on your neck and I was ashamed to think that I have so little control over myself that I hurt a friend. So I ran."

"Where did you go?"

"The Burrow. Ron and Hermione talked me down and explained that I didn't hurt you that…" He flushed and curled into himself a little. "That from what I described, I apparently did a good job?"

The last part was phrased as a question and Draco nodded. His eyes glazed over as he thought about it. Oh yes, definitely a good job. Shaking himself out of the fog, he speared Harry with a hard glance. "So let's make sure I've got this right so far. Severus was bothering you about telling me that you like me?" Harry nodded. "It all came crashing down, you shattered some glasses, scared the bat guano out of Mum and me, and then snogged me senseless." Harry nodded. "Then you regain some control, realize what you've done, stress out, run away to The Burrow, and Ron and Hermione have to explain to you that I was in shock, but it was a good kind of shock." Harry nodded again. "You get home, you get caught up in a book while in your room, and Kreacher thinks you're avoiding me, so to get us to talk, he takes everyone to Black Manor and leaves us here alone."

"That about sums it."

"Ok then. There's just one question left." Harry looked at Draco curiously. "You say you like me?"

Harry's hand twitched on his lap, wanting to reach out and grab Draco's. "Yep."

"And I like you and have for a good three years now."

"Which, considering what a git you were in school, I find hard to believe."

Draco waved that off, smiling. "Nevertheless, it's the truth. So… do we try at a… a relationship?"

The blonde's voice faltered at the end and, with a groan, Harry pulled the other boy over to him. "Draco. I'm jealous. I'm possessive. And I'm monogamous. If you want something, it can't be anything less than a serious relationship. I don't do casual."

Draco smile lit up the room and he leaned over, kissing Harry just as ardently as Harry had kissed him. "Thank Merlin." He murmured against Harry's lips. "Three fuckin' years I've been hoping you'd say that."

**_~*~GREY~*~_**

After everyone had left for the night, Narcissa and Severus settled in front of the fire with their respective books, relaxing in the aftermath.

"What do you think the boys are up to?" Narcissa asked suddenly, setting he book down to peer at Severus.

"How long has it been since we left them?"

She glanced at the clock. "About five hours."

"Then I'm sure we don't want to know Cissy." Severus replied, chuckling.

Once again, Narcissa felt that shiver slide down her spine and pushed it off. "I think I'm going to go to bed. Goodnight Severus."

"Goodnight Cissy." The Potions Master replied, barely looking up from his book. Suddenly, something caught his eyes. "Narcissa! Wait a moment! You have something on your back!"

He got up from his chair and pulled the piece of parchment from her back. Quickly, he read through the messy scrawl, rage mounting with each passing line. "That ruddy elf! I'm going to strangle it!" He roared thrusting the note at Narcissa. "It did that same thing to us as Harry and Draco!"

Narcissa read through the note, a calm smile on her face, the laughed brightly.

"What, pray tell, is so bloody amusing about this?" Severus sneered.

She shrugged, handing the note back to him. It's not like she could deny she was attracted to Severus. She had been for ages. She's just pushed it aside in favor of her family's expectations for her. Now she had no one to answer to but herself and Draco, and somehow she doubted her son would be too terribly upset if his mother somehow found a way to break into Severus's heart. "I'm just thinking, who else but Harry Potter would have a matchmaking house elf?"

* * *

**_~*~Read and Review Please~*~_**


	19. Chapter 19

_**Disclaimer: I don't own, J.K. Rowling and friends don't sue... Deal?**_

* * *

_**MellyReader: Thank you. And the review thing is probably just because a lot of people don't like leaving reviews. I'll be honest, there are very few fics I leave reviews for. And they could have run, but considering how stubborn Kreacher is, he probably would have chased, Lol. Thank you for the reviews sweetie.**_

_**cinnamin: Missed the last chapters? And I'm pretty sure I credited you for the line where Hermione explained to Harry why Draco was prabably pissed now. I know that I meant to. If I didn't I'll go back and fix it immediately. Thanks for the support on the kiss. It still freaks me out a bit that I wrote it. I got the idea for the Severus/Narcissa arc from the part in HBP where she made him take an Unbreakable Vow. It just seemed like that sort of thing you'd only ask of someone you truly trusted and you can't have any other sort of relationship without trust so my brain just whirled off with it. Lol.**_

_**fanandfuturewriter: Lol. Molly wouldn't be Molly if she didn't bully all the skinny people into eating more. And Harry's friends are all great. That's why I couldn't bear to do and Weasley or Hermione bashing in this story. It just seemed wrong. As always, thank you for the review hon!**_

_**Mego225: I'm glad you like it doll! And Sev and Cissy both need a partner. After all, Harry and Draco still need parents ;). Yes, I live in Texas, and I think it's awesome! The heat, the sun, the cowboys... er... I mean the horseback riding. You live in Virginia? Awesome! And by the way, I use a pen name, so when you said that, it freaked me out enough to where I actually messaged my cousin asking if you were her. Talk about mini-heartattack. Lol. *SHOUTS* FOR GOODNESS SAKE WOMAN. TWO MORE CHAPTERS! Lol. Sorry. It's three in the morning. I'm a little on the loopy side right now.**_

_**Abby Nesoya: Lol .Three, but thank you. I hit a streak. And I'm glad you like it!**_

_**DeathEatersAreGreat: *blushes bright red* Thank you! **_

_**Nightshade's sydneylover150: Yes they are. Sorry for not clarifying that.**_

_**Dark Neko 4000: To be perfectly honest, I completely forgot about Teddy. Let's just go with he's safely in Andromeda's loving care. Maybe I'll bring him into play later in the story. Sorry love, I don't do MPreg. It's not that I'm against it, it's just that I'm just now dipping my toes into the waters of slash. I don't even want to contemplate bringing in the the MPreg angle. No natural children for Harry and Draco this story. As for what will happen? Read On! Lol.**_

* * *

_**Author's Note: Thank you everyone for all the reviews! They were wonderful. This is mainly a huge shout out to everyone who's stuck with this since day one and a "HELLO!" to everyone new to the story. This is also because I was completely irresponsible and heartless and made a huge mistake. In the last three chapters I posted, I used a couple quotes directly from some of my reviewers, namely, **_**cinnamin**_** and **_**fanandfuturewirter. _I could have sworn I gave them credit in the beginning of chapter 16, but apparently I didn't and I'm trying to fix that now. Thank you two! Hermione and Kreacher just wouldn't have been the same without your comments, Lol._**

* * *

Harry was lost, floating in a nightmare so terrible it contorted his mind into an unimaginable mess, unable to stand the images created by his subconscious.

_He was at a press conference. Kingsley stood by his side, silently reminding him why he was here._

_ Why was he here? What was he supposed to do now? He noticed the posters. And the banners. They were announcing themselves to the Muggle world? Why? Did they learn nothing from the Dark Ages? That's why they'd separated from the Muggle world to begin with._

_ He stared in horror at the chanting faces surrounding him. He couldn't do this. He'd be putting everyone in danger. He turned to Kingsley and told him as much. The Minister's face contorted with anger. "If you won't support us, what good are you?"_

_ The room flipped. He was in Diagon Alley. At the Leakey Cauldron. He and Draco were sitting in the back, holding hands. They seemed older. Suddenly, a butterbeer bottle was chucked at their heads. It was only a quick Shield Charm from Draco that protected them from the falling shards._

_ He stood, looking for the assailant, only to see the disappointed gaze of everyone who had died surrounding him. Sirius, Fred, Remus, Tonks, the Creevy brothers, Lavender, and far too many others converged on them. "How could you Harry. After what we gave, what we sacrificed, how could you be with a Deatheater?"_

_ Another flip. He was walking through the halls of Grimmauld Place. Suddenly, he was grabbed by his sleeve. Startled, he was once again looking at Kingsley. "Harry, I need you to give your support for the new Ministry policies."_

_ Another grab from the other side. It was McGonagall this time. "Harry, we need at the opening ceremony of Hogwarts. And we need you to give a dedication at the memorial of the Final Battle."_

_ Dumbledore grabbed him next. "You must become an Auror, Harry. You must continue to provide protection for those who believe in love and Light magic."_

_ More people came, clutching him, pulling him to and fro, and making their demands. Harry felt as if he was drowning in a sea of bodies, sinking under the weight of all his responsibilities._

_ Draco's voice floated to him through the din. "Harry! Harry! Wake up!"_

_ Wake up? Why was Draco shouting at him to wake up? He was awake! But he was drowning! Why wasn't Draco helping to pull him out? To get all these people off of him?"_

_ "Wake up Harry! It's just a dream! A nightmare! But it's not real! Wake up! Please Harry!"_

_ This wasn't a dream. It was too real. He could feel the crush of bodies._

_ "Just wake up Harry! Please!" There was a pause. "Try to wake up. I'll be right back."_

_ In the back of his mind he heard the _whoosh_ of flames and Draco's harried voice. In the meantime, he was still being crushed and deafened by everyone surrounding him. Even Ron and Hermione had joined in now, shouting about how they needed him to be godfather to their baby._

_ Suddenly, he felt himself being yanked away from the bodies. "Mr. Potter!" Came Snape's voice, exasperated but underlined with worry. "So help me, Lily's son or not I will knock you upside your thick skull if you do not wake up NOW!"_

_ Narcissa's voice was next. But that wasn't right. Narcissa was next to him, ripping at his robes, shouting about how she needed him to rebuild the Manor for her. "I have a less violent solution Severus. Do stand back. _Augementi."

Harry sat up sputtering. He was drenched. Softly, he blinked around the room, taking in the worry on everyone's face. Then the visions from the nightmare hit, and Harry curled into himself, sobbing. It would never end. He knew that in his heart of hearts. The world would always need something more from him, whether he agreed or not, whether he had it in himself to give or not. They'd want him to be everything they needed. Harry Potter the Savior of the Wizarding World. Harry Potter the Auror. Harry Potter the nice, normal boy who settled down with a Light witch and had adorable babies. Never just Harry. He'd never get to be who he wanted to be. All because of a sodding scar and snake-faced mad man who had irrevocably changed his destiny. And because of a meddling old man who needed his world to have hope. His entire life had been guided by the actions of others, all to push along their own agenda. He had no idea why he thought that would change now.

Softly, Harry heard Narcissa order Severus and Draco to leave before murmuring a drying charm and pulling Harry into her arms. "Shh. Shh. It's ok dear. I'm here. Shh. Calm down Harry, before you hurt yourself. It was just a nightmare. It wasn't real. Shh."

The soft brush of Narcissa's hand through his hair only made him cry all the harder and he curled against her. It almost made him feel as if he had a mother. In response, she held him tighter, rocking slightly as she whispered consoling words. "It's ok Harry. I'm here. Whatever it was, it wasn't _real_. It was just a nightmare. Calm down dear. Please. You're going to make yourself sick and then you'll feel worse."

Slowly, Harry's sobs turned into sniffles though he remained burrowed against Narcissa. The comfort she offered was too rare to pass up. It was the same any time he went to Hermione. There were times that everyone, it didn't matter their gender or age, needed their mother, or someone close to it anyway. Cissy tilted his head back and swiped at the tears that still lingered on his cheeks. "Do you want to talk about it Harry?"

He shook his head, more out of instinct, before pausing and nodding instead. She smiled at the gesture, but allowed him to curl back against her before he started to speak.

"It started off at a press conference. Kingsley wanted me to endorse the Ministry's decision to reveal the existence of magic to Muggles. I said I couldn't and he asked me what good I was. Then Draco and I were in the Leaky Cauldron and all my friends who died in the war threw a bottle at us and asked how I could be with him when they had died. Then we were here and everyone just kept asking me to do more and more and more people kept coming until it felt like I was being crushed. Then Draco was telling me to wake up, Severus threatened me, and you doused me."

"Oh Harry." Narcissa breathed, her heart breaking for the boy in her arms. No matter what he had accomplished, he was only seventeen. Still a child really. And now the entire world was dropping their weight on his shoulders, expecting him to lead them through once again. "I'm so sorry dear."

Harry nodded miserably against her chest, trying not to cry again. This was ridiculous! He had defeated Voldemort! He had walked to his own death, knowing what was going to happen! What more could anyone ever ask of him that would be worse than that?

"Come on Harry." Cissy murmured, slipping off the bed and holding her hands out to him. "Let's go downstairs and get you a cup of chocolate. It will help you calm down."

Harry nodded and took her hands, following her out the door and down the stairs like a young child. Severus and Draco were in the kitchen when they entered, and Harry practically withered under their stares. Narcissa sat him gently at the table, and, after sending a warning glare to Draco and Severus, bustled about making the chocolate.

Silently, Draco moved up in front of Harry and tipped the brunette's head back. Green eyes welled at the sight of tears in silver, and Draco pulled Harry against him, hugging his boyfriend tightly to his chest. Neither boy said a word. They just held each other and rocked.

Cissy smiled over her shoulder at the boys while Severus watched on with appraising eyes. His gaze caught Narcissa's in a look of mutual joy and a small shock made its way through his system. A shock he hadn't felt since the first time he'd seen Lily. He quickly looked away and silently cursed meddling house elves for putting ideas into his head.

**_~*~GREY~*~_**

"Thank you for the chocolate Cissy." Harry murmured, moving to the sink to rinse out his cup. "You're right. It helped."

Narcissa smiled and waved off the thanks. She had a good idea that she'd be making many more pots of chocolate in the months to come. "Are you going back to bed then Harry?"

He nodded sleepily, yawning. "I'm exhausted. Not that I have to get up early tomorrow or anything. Kreacher apparently made it very clear that Draco and I were supposed to stay home." He remembered with a smile McGonagall softly but firmly sending him and Draco home a couple days ago. Apparently it didn't matter that they'd done what Kreacher wanted, they still were supposed to spend the week alone. "That elf can be very persistent when he puts his mind to it."

Narcissa nodded, remembering the way that the property wards had singed Severus when the irate Potion's Master had attempted to leave. "Trust me, we are well aware. Be happy you have Ms. Granger on your side, otherwise you wouldn't be able to get out and we wouldn't have been able to get in tonight."

Harry flushed at the reminder that his nightmare had not only disrupted Draco's sleep but the sleep of two people sleeping in an entirely different house. "Sorry about that, by the way. Thank you for coming to help."

"You've taken care of us as if we're your family since we arrived Harry." Snape said, shaking his head. "Of course we were going to come when you needed us."

Harry nodded slightly, and, acting on impulse, gave his former professor a hug. Severus stiffened slightly before relaxing into the embrace and awkwardly patting Harry's back. "Go on now. Off to bed you insufferable brat. You need your rest and as soon as you get to sleep, I can get back to my own slumber."

The brunette teen laughed but nodded and broke away. He walked over to Narcissa and kissed her cheek lightly. Then he turned to Draco, and blushed furiously. They'd never moved beyond making out, but they'd shared a bed since that first night. Harry shook his head. It was hard to believe only five days had passed. It seemed like time moved so much slower when it was just the two of them. "Are you… Would you like to come with me?"

Draco smiled and stood, giving Harry a light kiss. "I'll be up in a bit. I'm just going to visit with Mum and Sev for a bit before whatever your elf did makes them go back to… where are you staying exactly?"

"Black Manor dear." Narcissa replied, smiling.

Draco nodded, vague memories of the house filtering in. "Right." He turned back to Harry. "Do you want me to come up now?"

"That's ok Dray." Harry replied, giving his boyfriend another kiss. "Just hurry."

"I will." The group in the kitchen waited until Harry made his way up the stairs and back to his room before saying a word.

"Are you going to tell us what happened Cissy?" Severus asked plainly, still sipping at his hot chocolate.

Narcissa arched an eyebrow at the men in the room. "To put it simply?" Draco and Severus nodded. "He is crumbling under the weight of his responsibilities and the debt he feels he owes to those who died for him."

"What do you mean?" Draco asked sharply.

"I mean." She began with exaggerated patience. "The world is asking him to forgo his own dreams and plans for what they need him to be and he's scared that those who died for him wouldn't approve of him being with you." She paused, placing a comforting hand over Draco's. "While I have no doubt that my cousin would have put up a fuss at first, I knew Remus quite well in our school days, and with the reactions of the rest of the Weasley clan, I doubt that the twin or anyone else would have disapproved. They've proved to have a huge capacity for forgiveness that is absolutely baffling."

The teen nodded even though fear twisted his heart. _He still asked me to come sleep with him. He still wants me. He's not going to turn me away._ Draco reminded himself firmly. Still, he was afraid. He'd only just managed to form a relationship with Harry. He didn't want to lose it now, especially not to ghosts.

Severus stepped forward, settling a heavy, comforting hand on Draco's shoulder. "I do believe that said responsibilities are what caused Harry to lose control, correct?" Draco nodded. "Then I think it's time that we did something about it."

"Like what Uncle Sev?"

The former spy grinned. "I believe it's time we join forces with the Gryffindors and let the Ministry and the wizarding world that their time of depending on Harry Potter is over."

"So in short, we get to tell everyone to sod off." Narcissa translated with a grin of her. "Bloody brilliant Severus." She giggled at the looks of shock on her friend and son's faces. "What? I know how to curse. I just choose not to. Bugger off."

* * *

_**~*~Read and Review Please~*~**_


	20. Chapter 20

_**Disclaimer: I don't own, J.K. Rowling and friends don't sue... Deal?**_

* * *

_**Author's Note: So I blushed a lot writing this chapter. Well, not the first part. The first part was easy. It was the second part that got me and... well... Oh screw it! I'm going to go hide behind my couch. You know where to find me when your done.**_

* * *

_**WARNING! Not quite lemon, a little over lime. I'm not sure what to call it. We'll stick with explicit m/m oral. Don't like, don't read.**_

* * *

"You want us to what?" Hermione screeched, jumping from the couch.

"Do calm down Ms. Granger. And do not jump about so. It's hardly healthy for your child." Severus replied calmly, staring at the bushy-haired girl over the rim of his tea-cup. "And I believe Cissy and I were perfectly clear. We are going to hold a press conference, and during that press conference we're all going to stand up for Harry and tell the rest of the world to, essentially, go to hell in a hand basket, because their savior is a teenage boy and deserves to be treated as such."

Hermione opened her mouth to protest again, but Ron laid a calming hand on her arm, settling her back next to him. Turning to Snape, the red-haired narrowed his eyes dangerously. "Not that I'm complaining, especially when I think about how you've treated Harry from the moment you met him, but why the sudden concern for my best mate?"

Severus rolled his eyes and sat the cup down on the table in front of him. Leaning forward, he peered directly at Ron. "Because Harry is in my charge now that both Sirius and Remus are dead. While I'm sure James Potter is rolling in his grave at the very idea, I'm the only one left who was close enough to either of his parents to claim that right. Not only that, but considering everything he's sacrificed, he deserves some peace."

"We all sacrificed." Molly pointed out sadly, obviously thinking of Fred.

"Yes, but our sacrifices have stopped. The world has taken everything Harry had to offer, including his life, and is still asking for more." Snape countered. "It's time to end this Molly. You would not allow anyone to do such a thing to any of your children, why should you let it happen to Harry? Because of a scar? Besides," He picked up his teacup and settled back into his original position. "Harry has no parents to protect him. We are his family now. The family he chose. As his family, it's our duty to step forward and protect him when he can't protect himself."

"He survived the killing curse twice. He defeated Voldemort. He has destroyed horcruxes, fought off giant spiders, dementors, Deatheaters and werewolves, and he did it all with the help of two equally inexperienced teenagers. What makes you think he can't protect himself?" Arthur Weasley asked. Not that the man was against the idea. He'd rather wanted to tell Albus to sod off many times over the years. The man had asked too much of Harry for far too long.

Severus studied Arthur with a calculating gleam in his eyes. There was more to the man than a bumbling, muggle-obsessed wizard. Then again, he wouldn't have survived so long in the political mires of the ministry if it was otherwise. "But through it all, what has been his one failing?"

"His hero-complex?" Seamus joked lamely, earning him glares from the rest of the room. The Irishman shrugged. "What? You lot know it's the truth."

Severus chuckled, the sound turning into full-blown laughter at the shock that crossed his former student's faces when he let himself feel openly mirthful. "As loathe as I am to admit it, Mr. Finnegan is very close to right. I believe Harry's hero-complex can be molded to focus on his family," He paused, "However, worse than that is the boy's inability to say 'No'. If it is asked of him, he'll do it, and that very trait will eventually end up sucking the life out of him. You misunderstand me when I say he needs our protection. He doesn't need protection from the outside world. He needs protection from himself."

Arthur nodded, pleased with Snape's explanation. "Then I'm in."

"You knew there was never any question from this corner." George piped up, smiling a mischievous smile that hadn't been seen since the Final Battle. "And when I say 'this corner' I'm including Seamus, Charlie, Percy, and Dean."

"And Ginny." The red-headed girl added with a smirk. "If Dean's in, so am I."

"Harry's my best mate, there's no chance I'll say no." Ran stated confidently, before glancing at his girlfriend. Hermione sighed but gave a small smile and a nod, silently agreeing to participate.

Bill, Fleur, Neville, Luna, and Molly all gave their agreement, as did Hagrid and Madam Maxine. The couple had just returned from their impromptu honeymoon after the Final Battle and had been at the Burrow searching for Harry. Narcissa smiled widely. "This is wonderful! Harry will be so surprised."

"Oi. Snape." Hagrid bellowed. The Potion's Master grimaced at the deafening sound but gave his attention to the game keeper. "Ya were sayin' 'Arry wanted to teach Care o' Magical Creatures?" Severus nodded. "Well Maxie 'n I was talking about travellin' about some mo'. Maybe I could stay on an extra year and let 'Arry learn from me. Have 'im do one o' those… whaddaya calls 'ems? Apprenships?"

"Apprenticeships?" Narcissa asked, struggling to hide her amusement.

"Yeah! One o' 'em. Sure 'Arry wouldn't mind none. An' he'd get to be with Mal- er… I mean Draco up at the castle. McGonagall says the little fer- sorry, I mean he'll be doin' one o' 'em app… appen… apprendishamee things wit' you."

Severus looked thoughtful. "Please remember this is we can convince Harry that it's in the best interest, of his personal happiness, to follow his heart rather than the plan the wizarding world had set out for him."

Hagrid waved the suggestion away that he wouldn't. "This is 'Arry we're talkin' 'bout Snape. It ain't like he's been following the plan anyways. Came out as homosexual did'n' 'e? And dating a Slytherin to boot. And 'e's not gonna be an Auror. 'E's made his own part o' life. Now 'e jus' needs to know we support 'im with the going the rest o' the way."

The room stared at Hagrid in shock. They had never heard anything so… deep, from the half-giant. Ron cleared his throat. "That was, erm, really insightful Hagrid."

Madam Maxine chuckled. "'E is very smart, my Hagrid. 'E just needed someone to teach him." She narrowed her eyes on Snape, as if it were his fault personally. "Being expelled from school et zhirteen did not 'elp 'im."

Severus held his hands up, quietly proclaiming his innocence in that matter. Madam Maxine humphed and went back to cuddling into Hagrid's side and stroking his beard while the rest of the room chuckled. It seemed it wasn't only housewitches that intimidated the fearsome Potion's Master. Actually, it appeared that Snape held a great, big soft spot for females in general. No one had missed the way Narcissa had Severus wrapped around her little finger. The man didn't even argue with the Malfoy matriarch.

"So is Draco going to be helping with this scheme?" Hermione asked, rubbing lightly at her stomach.

Narcissa nodded. "Yes. The only reason he's not here is because we needed someone to keep Harry entertained while we talked to all of you."

"How did you get out of the Manor anyway?" Hermione asked. "I thought Kreacher had you two under the same restrictions as Harry and Draco."

"Harry's nightmare last night resulted in us calling Kreacher once we returned to the Manor and forcing him to end the ridiculous terms." Severus replied. Each person in the room shuddered when they recalled Narcissa's retelling of Harry's nightmare. Of course, she might have over exaggerated a bit to make sure everyone agreed to the plan, but that was beside the point.

Hermione arched an eyebrow at the couple on the couch. "Am I to guess that Harry and Draco are unaware of their current freedom?"

The two Slytherins smiled. "Of course not. Where's the fun in that?"

**_~*~GREY~*~_**

Harry and Draco lay sprawled out in Harry's bed, both caught in their own thoughts. Suddenly, Draco turned to Harry. "Are you sure you want this?"

"What are you talking about Dray?" Harry asked, truly confused.

"This." Draco elaborated, gesturing between himself and Harry. "Are you sure you want this? Are you sure you want to be with me?"

The brunette sat up, startled. "Of course I do? Why wouldn't I?"

"Mum told me about your dream, and how you were worried about disappointing people." The blond admitted on a whisper.

Groaning, Harry pulled Draco into his arms. "Of course I'm sure Draco." He gently kissed his boyfriend. "If I wasn't sure I wouldn't have kissed you a second time."

"But what about your godfather? Or Lupin? Or…" Harry stopped Draco's rambling.

"If I wasn't sure I wouldn't have kissed you a second time." He reiterated, drawing Draco closer and pressing his lips tightly against the other boy's. "Or a third." Another kiss. "Or a fourth." Another kiss. "You wouldn't be in my arms." Another kiss, this one on Draco's neck. "Or in my bed." A soft bite to the skin he'd just kissed, causing Draco to gasp and arch against him. "And we wouldn't be doing this."

Draco pulled away slightly. "Is this all there is to it?"

Harry sighed and pulled Draco against his chest. "I know you want me to say that I love you and that you have my heart forever and always. But I can't just yet Dray. You've had since fourth year to settle into all this. Me, I'm just now figuring out that I like boys, you in particular, and that my boyfriend," He paused making sure Draco was looking up at him, "who has me absolutely wrapped around his little finger, by the way, isn't the slimy little git he always pretended to be. I need more time. But trust me when I say this is not just… this." He made a gesture meant to encompass the physical side of their relationship. "Hell Dray, I could go without any of it if it assured you that I want you for more than just snogging. This a lot more than that to me. It's something I want to work at and try for and see where it goes." He grinned devilishly. "The snogging is just a great benefit."

The blond grinned, and snuggled in closer to his boyfriend. "I don't need to go without the snogging. But it is good to know that this isn't purely physical." Sneaking his hand under Harry's shirt, he lightly dragged his nails down the other boy's chest. "Though I agree," He whispered, leaning up to nip at Harry's bottom lip, "The physical is a great benefit."

Harry growled low in his chest and flipped Draco until the blond was beneath him. He pressed their mouths together, sweeping in to explore every inch when Draco's lips parted beneath his. "A really great benefit."

Draco moaned as Harry moved from his mouth to place sucking kisses up and down his neck, biting down just below his ear and making him groan and arch. "Bloody brilliant if you ask me."

Harry chuckled even as his hand moved under Draco's shirt, pushing the garment up as he moved his hands. Moaning with frustration, Draco pushed himself up far enough to whip the t-shirt off before collapsing back down and letting Harry do as he would.

The brunette stared in awe at the pale expanse of skin. Even with the scars that Harry, with a wince, realized he put there, Draco was gorgeous. Slowly lowering his head, Harry traced one of the scars with his tongue, drawing a hiss out of the boy beneath. Smiling, he did the same to the other scars scattered there before making his way over to one of the pale pink nipples and licking across it.

Draco fisted his hands in Harry's hair at that. "Merlin Harry. So help me, if you stop I'll make the Cruciatus curse look like a tickle charm."

The ghost of a laugh fluttered across the blonde's skin at that and Draco actually whimpered. "Stop doing this?" Harry asked, giving another teasing lick to the other dusky disc. "Or this?" He lightly nipped it, using the barest hint of his teeth, closing his lips over it more than anything. Draco's hand tightened and another whisper of air brushed across the sensitive bud. "Ah. That then."

Harry set to work then, nibbling and licking all across Draco's chest and stomach, loving the fine tracing of hair that started just beneath Draco's navel and travelling down under the band of his jeans. Gathering all of his courage, Harry moved back to Draco's throat, working at replacing his mark while his hand worked at opening Draco's pants.

The button finally came undone with a little work and the zipper went down with ease. Summoning his courage once again, Harry sat back on his heels and worked the jeans and boxers off Draco's hips, baring the other boy's erection to his gaze. Once he finished pulling off the offending garments, he sat back to take in the sight of his boyfriend fully naked for the first time.

Harry's breath caught in his chest. Draco was perfect. There was no other word to describe the stunning man looking up at him. Light blond hair in stark contrast to the deep blue of his pillow, silver eyes staring at him, the pupils dilated so far you could only make out the slightest ring of color around the edges, long and slender everywhere. Harry's mouth watered.

Crawling up his boyfriend's body, he placed soft kisses on each of Draco's eyelids, down his nose, scattered them across his cheek bones, before finally crushing their mouths together and trying to express everything he was feeling at that moment through that one touch. Too soon, they had to break apart to breathe, but Harry didn't stop. He kissed along Draco's jaw and down his neck, these caresses harder than the first ones. Continuing to move, he worked his way down the chest, the stomach, the hips, even across the upper thighs, before taking a tentative swipe at the pearly drop of pre-come that had welled at the top of Draco's cock.

"Harry? What are you doing?" Draco asked nervously. Harry didn't reply, focusing instead on what he just brought onto his tongue. It didn't taste too terrible. Certainly not as bad as Harry imagined it would be, and the way Draco sucked in a deep breath and involuntarily arched his hips made it more than worthwhile. Leaning down, Harry licked across the head once again and frantically tried to remember everything he'd ever heard about giving a blowjob. No teeth. Lots of saliva. Something about making your tongue trace the ABC's in cursive… No, that was for girls. Still, it might work on a boy too. Harry pushed the thought away for later. Right now he'd just focus on what he knew was supposed to be good for blokes.

"Harry. You don't need to this." Draco tried again, but Harry continued to ignore him. He _wanted _to do this. He couldn't explain why, just that, at that moment, it seemed important to make his boyfriend see stars. Groaning himself at the way Draco once again shifted his hips, Harry licked up and down the shaft, curving his tongue around it in a way he remembered reading about in one of the porn magazines Dudley kept hidden. Of course, that was talking about a girl giving a guy a blow job, but the same basic principles apply, no matter the gender of the giver… right?

Reaching the head once again, Harry licked off yet another bit of Draco's seed that had spilled out before tucking his lips over his teeth and sliding his mouth down as far as he could go. He stroked what he couldn't fit with his hand as he moved his head up and down, hollowing his cheeks out during the upstroke, before twisting his tongue around the base of the head and licking the vein that snaked down the underside in a flat strip on the down stroke. Before long, Harry had to give up his hold on the root of Draco's erection in order to hold the blonde's hips down. He was in danger of choking every time his boyfriend gave an erratic thrust. He ignored Draco's hands tugging frantically at his hair, trying to pull him off. He'd read enough to know that it was polite to swallow and, while he wasn't quite sure if he could do it, he was certainly going to try.

One hoarse shout and a particularly painful yank of hair later, and Draco was spurting into Harry's mouth while the brunette tried to swallow as much as possible. As before, it didn't taste like treacle tart or anything, but it wasn't near as bad he'd thought it'd be. He wasn't able to catch all of it, but he did a decent job, not that it mattered since in the next second Draco jerked him up and slammed their lips together, practically mauling Harry's mouth.

Before Harry could really think about what was going on, Draco's mouth was on his neck, sucking hard enough to cause a small bite of pain, and the Boy-Who-Lived was as naked as his boyfriend. The blond worked his way down and Harry suddenly understood why Draco couldn't help but jerking his hips up. Harry didn't know what Draco was doing with his tongue but it felt amazing and he came in an embarrassingly short time. Eyes still shining with desire, Draco scaled Harry's body and kissed him again. Mildly embarrassed at the thought that he was tasting his own ejaculate, Harry kissed back just as passionately, just as recklessly, before they broke apart, each gasping in a deep lungful of much need oxygen.

"Merlin." Draco whispered, laying his forehead against Harry's. "Should I ask what brought that on?"

Harry smiled and shrugged. "Honestly?" Draco nodded. "I don't know. I just went with what felt right."

"Was that the first time you'd ever… you know?"

The brunette cringed. "That obvious?"

"No!" Draco immediately stated. "I just wasn't sure." Chuckling, he nipped at Harry's bottom lip. "You're a natural."

Harry laughed. "I think that's a compliment?"

"Trust me, it is."

"Was that the first time you ever…?"

The blonde's eyes shadowed for a moment. "No Harry."

Harry nodded and kissed Draco's hair. "That's fine Dray. I was just wondering."

Silver eyes shining, Draco looked up at his boyfriend. "You don't care?"

"I'd be lying if I said I didn't wish I was your first." Harry said slowly, knowing this was a precarious subject and a he was perched on the edge of a cliff. "But I'm not upset with you because I'm not. What happened before we were together, happened. We can't change it." Growling playfully, he nipped at Draco's earlobe. "If it happens while we're together though…"

"Not going to happen Harry." Draco put in, not needing to hear the end of the sentence. He finally had Harry. Harry was finally holding him and was willing to be in a relationship with him. There wasn't a man on the planet worth fucking that up for.

* * *

**_~*~Read and Review Please~*~_**

**_*peeps from behind safety of impenetrable couch* Seriously, review please. And no comments about me being paranoid! In this instance, I have every right to be! I'm a girl! A straight girl! I'm going off of what I've read in other slash stories and what I could coax out of my friend Bobby on this matter!_**


	21. Chapter 21

_**Disclaimer: I don't own, J.K. Rowling and friends don't sue... Deal?**_

* * *

_**fanandfuturewriter: Thank you dear! I know all about close-minded husbands. My own nearly had a heart attack when he found out what type of story I was writing. Then again... He has a miniature flip-out anytime I do anything involving support of the LBGT community, so I'm used to it. Lol. I'm trying here, I really am. It's all I can really do. Thank you so much for the continuing review and support. You have no idea how helpful reviews like yours (appreciative yet constructive) **__**help. I'll keep in mind what you said about leaving out some of the more explicit details. It might make it a little less embarrassing to write!**_

_**DeathEatersAreGreat: Thank goodness! A kindred spirit! Thank you for the support, and if you need anything (we writers have to stick together) feel free to PM. Thank you for the support honey! I can't tell you how much I appreciate it!**_

_**sapphyredragon-rn:... I'm married... with a kid. Yikes! I'm thinking my husband and I are going to have to have a long talk about my oral skills. Lol. Thank you dear! Seriously, no matter how much I play, the support is necessary and needed and I can't thank you enough for it!**_

_**cinnmin: Thanks sugar! I need a little bit of fluffiness. For my own sanity, Lol.**_

_**Hawkfire28: Doll, it doesn't matter to me how long it is between your reviews. The fact that you take the time to do it at all is an honor. So thank you. As for the conference, it's not up yet, but we're getting there. My next update, I promise!**_

_**Nami: Thank you!**_

_**MaryAliceB1: Thanks honey!**_

_**TwistedlySweetFiction: *blushes* I'm honored. Truly. Thank you so much. I love Harry/Severus fiction as well! As for the bit of slash, apparently I'm just really bad at... well, you know, not inexperienced. Or maybe I just get so embarrassed when I'm writing it that it makes me a bit off. Who knows? Thank you so much for the review! And I hope you like the coming chapters!**_

_**Mego225: I love making Cissy shocking! There's not much about her in the books or the movies, so I get to play with her and make her into a kind of canonical OC... if that makes any sense whatsoever. Lol. As for the lemon scene, as I said, I have a right to be paranoid. Straight female. This is unchartered territory for me and technically always will be. Texas is awesome! We're surrounded by woods too! I take my daughter exploring in them every day! Have you asked your neighbors about borrowing one of their horses? I'm telling you, there no better way to relax than to go for a long ride. You get on that horse and just start going as fast as you possibly can and it's like all your stress and worries melt away with the wind. Yes I actually called my cousin! She's fourteen! I didn't want her reading this. And I don't care how overprotective that makes me sound, that's the way it is! Lol. She did think I was nuts, then asked what pen name I wrote under so that she could see what all the fuss was about. Needless to say, she didn't get it. :D Here's four chapters for you love, I hope you like them!**_

_**R: That how I feel! Thank you for the support dear!**_

_**Les Dowich: Thank you! And yes, there is definitely more! This story is far from over. The spelling on this site is something I've never been able to understand. They even offer spellcheck when you upload you're chapters, something that, trust me, I take advantage of just in case my regular spellchecker missed something. Thank you again, for the review, the support, and the follow. I hope the coming chapters don't disappoint!**_

_**saranya1555: Continuation posted. Thank you love! Truly.**_

* * *

_**AND NOW, A SPECIAL SECTION FOR MY FIRST FLAMES! ALL FUTURE FLAMERS WILL BE LAUGHED AT AND ROASTED OVER YOUR OWN SPITS! JUST WARNING YOU NOW!**_

_**Fred: We're all entitled to our opinions dear. But, while you might believe that Ron should "kick [Draco's] ass" and that Draco should have to work for "months if not years", I do not. I believe in forgive-and-forget and second chances, and since the real world rarely works that way, I created a world where it did. Because this is **_**my_ story, something that seems to have slipped your mind. You see, I'm the one who writes this. I'm the one who stays up late trying to balance my daughter, my family, my original works, and school, all while also writing this so that I can release a bit of stress and hopefully entertain others in the process. I'm the one who worries for hours about whether I'm making the characters to OOC, whether or not I've edited properly, whether or not people will even like it. You're just someone who came along and decided to criticize because the characters didn't behave the way _you_ thought they should. Let me explain something to you, as writers, of anything, be it fanfiction, regular fiction, non-fiction, poetry, etc., we pour a little bit of ourselves into every story we write. There are thousands of stories out there with this pairing. If you don't like the way one story progresses, back track and find one that you do like. Don't sit there and judge or try to tell an author how they should write _their_ story. It's rude, it's disrespectful, and it shows a short-sightedness that only comes with a far too much ego and not enough grey matter._**

**_Guest: Bwahahahahahahahahahahahahah aha! Ok, sorry. I just had to get that out. Oh honey... That stick is shoved so far up your ass that you can't even find the end, can you? So let's start with you're complaints, shall we. 1) Are you seriously trying to tell me that you've never become uncomfortable thanks to someone who was being overly emotional and tried to dispel that awkwardness with humor? Tell me you you haven't and I'll brand you as a liar. That's all Harry and Draco were trying to do. It's what any of us would try to do. Any of us with a sense of humor that is, which you seem to be sorely lacking. Don't worry about it. I've come to discover it's a genetic defect. You're not to be blamed. 2) Really? Really? I'm sorry. You have to give me a moment to wrap my head around the sheer stupidity of that statement. I've labeled Draco as a "stereotypical homosexual slut"? Give me a break. It was one paragraph in which I described Draco as promiscuous. News flash, there are promiscuous people out there, of every orientation. The fact that Draco was gay had nothing to do with it. It had to do with what I believed his personality to be. If you had continued to read, you would have seen that Charlie and Seamus are gay as well, and I've never made them out to be promiscuous, or that when Harry and Draco finally got together, I made sure to emphasize that Harry was only interested in a long-term, monogamous relationship. Something I promote between all the couples in this story. Get over yourself. As for your comment that I should "Try and meet some real gay people", don't make me laugh. Of my grand total of two best friends (I'm really not a nice person. I'm kind online, mainly because I can stop and filter most of the sarcasm that flows from my mouth, but in real life I'm a total bitch.) Bobby is gay and Stephanie is bi. I know very well how varied the LBGT community is, I work with Wipe OUt Homophobia, and I've marched in every Pride Parade in Houston, San Antonio, Austin, and Dallas since I was seventeen, purely to show my support. You, on the other hand, need to learn not to judge. If you had continued to read, you would have found all this out anyway. But no, you wanted to jump to conclusions and leave a scathing review citing information that had no practical backing. You were right to say "good riddance", because I really don't need people like you reading or reviewing my story._**

* * *

**_Author's Note 1: I am so sorry it took me so long to update! First my laptop charger crapped out, then the Criminal Minds fanfic bit me in the ass yet again, then it was one of my originals. But I'm back with a vengeance loves! I can't promise this will never happen again (the holiday season is upon after all. It seems like in seasons of cheer, everything wants to go to hell in a handbasket.), but I can promise I will not abandon this story!_**

**_Author's Note 2: Considering the fact that I got my first flames (I now know why they're called that. They certainly made my blood boil), I have to say this. To all the reviewers out there who have supported me, given me advice, and shored up my constantly flailing self-esteem, you guys are amazing! Words cannot express how happy it makes me to log in and see a review telling me that one of you enjoyed my story, that I made you laugh, cry, "squeal like a girly girl" (in the words of cinnamin), or just feel_ something_. When I started writing fanfiction, it was because I wanted to release some of my own stress and entertain others out there while I was doing it. It's thanks to the reviewers who take time out of their days to tell me about how my story affects them that I'm able to know __I've achieved what I set out to do. I'm sending internet kisses to you all. You're all my personal heroes!_**

**_Author's Note 3: This is completely off topic, but I have to share this. MY DAUGHTER STARTED WALKING! I'm so proud of her! Just a few days ago she was taking teeny-tiny steps away from the couch and now she's running through the house and around the yard like she's been doing it for years! It's amazing! Ok, über mommy moment over. I just had to tell every one. If I didn't think I'd fall off, I'd literally shout it from the rooftops!_**

* * *

"Draco! Harry! We're home!" Narcissa called up the stairs.

Severus shook his head. He'd remembered Narcissa from his school days. She'd been a happy and vibrant girl, but there had always been that trace of Slytherin arrogance about her. Now that she was free of Lucius and all the Pureblood nonsense, even that trace of arrogance was gone. It was hard to believe she'd been able to hide this warmth and zest for life for so many years. He thought briefly of her sister Andromeda and how close the two had been, giggling and whispering in the common room, the sly glint that was always in their eyes when they were together. Maybe it wasn't so hard to imagine. Maybe he just hadn't known her well enough.

She looked at him over her shoulder and gave a brilliant smile and Severus felt his heart give a painful lurch. It had been so long since someone had looked at him with such happiness. Fear, respect, even sympathy, but never as if they were actually happy to have him around. He shook it off. Harry. He had to focus on Harry. The boy needed him and he owed it to Lily to ensure Harry's future.

"Hi Mum!" Draco said brightly, bouncing down the stairs. Harry followed more sedately, shaking his head. Severus smirked. The Potions Master had a feeling the Boy-Who-Lived was entertaining the same thoughts that he himself had just been entertaining. "How was your visit?"

"Wonderful my Dragon." She replied, giving her son a tight hug. Releasing him, she pulled Harry into an equally crushing embrace. "But it brought up some things we need to talk to you two about."

Harry pulled back and looked up in to her eyes worriedly. "Is everything ok Cissy?"

"That all depends on you Harry. Come on." Narcissa released the green-eyed boy. "Let's go into the parlor and sit down. We'll get Kreacher to bring some tea and a plate of those little treacle tarts you love, then we'll talk."

Severus snorted at the bemused expression on his godson's face and the wary one on Harry's. Both boys were skittish about what was to come. Draco sighed, as if it were inevitable, and in a way, it was, and followed his mother into the parlor. The Boy-Who-Lived-Twice chewed the corner of his lip, looking as if he were debating between following or running for the attic. "It'll be ok." He told Harry, pushing slightly between the boy's shoulder blades. "She's not planning anything nefarious."

Harry sent Severus a sheepish smile. "I know. Still, Narcissa saying we need to talk feels like Hagrid saying he has a new creature."

Snape threw his head back and laughed. Leave it to Harry to come up with such a description. "It won't be that bad. I promise you."

"I'm holding you to that Sev."

**_~*~GREY~*~_**

"You want to _what?!_" Harry exclaimed, recoiling back onto the settee.

Draco gripped his hand, running a soothing thumb over his boyfriend's knuckles. "They want to hold a press conference and tell the wizarding world you're not their puppet. They want to tell everyone that you've sacrificed enough and to stop asking more of you." He cupped Harry's cheek in his palm, forcing the darker teen to look at him. "They want to give you a chance to have a life that's truly your own Harry. And not just Mum and Sev. Everyone wants to give you that. The Weasleys, Granger, Thomas, Finnegan, even Hagrid and Madam Maxine. Everyone who cares about you. Your…" He paused for a moment. "Your family. Because that's what we are now. We're you're family."

Harry ducked his head, hiding the tears that comment raised, and pulled Draco to him. He tucked the blonde's head under his chin and wrapped his arms round the slim torso. "Of course you're my family Dray. It just… I don't know if I can do this. I hate disappointing people and the wizarding world needs someone and…"

"And you're willing to sacrifice your own happiness for this?" Severus interrupted sharply. "When you've already given everything else? Friends, family, even your own life?"

Green eyes clashed with black. "I'm not giving up my happiness. I'm just making a couple adjustments to try to make everyone happy."

"You'll never make everyone happy Harry." Narcissa said, holding up a hand to stall Snape's no-doubt scathing retort. "There's always going to be someone who will complain. There will always be someone who thinks you should have been an Auror instead. Or someone who thinks you should have stayed with Ginny. Someone who believes you should have gone back to Hogwarts for your seventh year instead of studying at home to take the N.E.W.T.S., or that you should do this-that-or-the-other besides what you _are _doing because it what _they _think you should do. And we're just as guilty of it." She said, sitting back. "We're trying to tell you that holding this press conference and telling everyone that you're not their hero anymore is best for you, but it's what _we think_. You're the only one who really knows what you want and what's going to be the best course of action."

Severus stared at Narcissa in shock before reaching over and giving her hand a small squeeze in thanks. He needed to sit down and get a long list of tips from her. She was much better at this parenting thing than he was. Then Harry's next words cut into his brain, and it became apparent that the talk would have to wait. "I just want to do what my parents would have wanted me to do."

The words were said in such a small voice, that Severus felt his heart break. "Narcissa. Draco. I think Harry and I need a few moments alone. Why don't you two go to Black Manor. I'm sure there are loads of stories you can tell your son about that place Cissy."

Draco glared at his godfather for even suggesting the he leave Harry right now. Stubbornly, he curled against his boyfriend even tighter, gripping a handful of Harry's t-shirt in his fist and smiling slightly when he felt the soft kiss placed in his hair. Then he felt the small push against the small of his back and looked up curiously. Harry silently communicated with his eyes that it would be ok for Draco to leave. The blond huffed and rolled his eyes, but gave Harry a brief kiss and got up from the couch. "We'll go upstairs. Not to Black Manor."

Harry nodded, giving Draco a brief smile. "Just to let you know, this room was spelled against Extendable Ears during the war."

Draco scowled. "Fine, but we're still not leaving the house."

"That's fine, Dragon." Narcissa responded, smiling at the hint of willful brat coming out in her son. "But I think Harry and Severus need to talk, so let's go. You can show me that interesting attic while we wait."

Mother and son left the room, and Severus chuckled. At Harry's questioning gaze, the former spy said, "I thought it was only you who was protective over him."

Harry laughed. "No. We tend to protect each other."

"Quite the change from when you were in school together."

"Not so much, really." Harry said, looking thoughtful. "We never really hurt each other. With the exception of sixth year. And even then, I didn't know what the spell did and his heart wasn't in the Cruciatus, that's why it didn't work. Anytime we fought before that, it was more to annoy each other than to actually cause damage."

"Pulling pigtails then?"

"Pretty much."

Severus sighed. "And to think, I'm going to have to go back to that for at least three years."

Harry perked up. "Three years?"

"It'll take at least that long for Draco to become a Potions Master." Snape explained. "It take a year for each step. Apprentice, Journeyman, then Master."

"Really? Cool. I didn't know that."

Severus smiled. "There's a lot you don't know. The ailment of youth."

"Whatever you say old man." Harry joked, but a nervousness showed in his eyes. "What do you need to talk about Sev?"

The older man paused, thinking for a moment while trying to word what he wanted to say. Finally, the best he came up with was a simple question. "Are you ready to talk about what you saw in my memories?"

**_~*~GREY~*~_**

_You know what I think of your father. You've seen it and you've admitted that you understand my hatred of the man now. But you know very little about your mother and I._

_ Lily was my first friend. I didn't have a wonderful childhood. My father was abusive and my mother, while a strong and independent witch in her youth, withered during her marriage to him. You saw how we met. My mother had explained to me, from a young age, what I was. Lily had no idea. It was wonderful to have someone like me. Someone who wouldn't be afraid of what I was._

_ We spent our childhood together. Every day we ran in the parks and woods near Spinner's End and played, sometimes including Petunia, but leaving her behind most of the time. When it came time, and we got out letters to Hogwarts, we went to Diagon Alley together, and the train. We stayed by each other's sides up until the sorting and we were forced into different houses. Even then, we stayed together in between classes and studying in the library together instead of in our common rooms._

_ We weren't well liked for it. A Slytherin and a Gryffindor friends? More importantly, as the years passed and she became a prefect, a Gryffindor prefect who defended a Slytherin against her own house._

_ Your mother… your mother was amazing. She never flinched in the face of all the criticism. Lily just held her head high and stood by me, almost daring anyone to try to hurt me. I… I wasn't so strong. Maybe I'm just not made of the same mettle as her, or maybe it was the torture from Sirius and James on top of everyone hissing at me for defiling the Golden Girl of Gryffindor with my presence, but I couldn't handle it nearly as well as she could._

_ You saw what happened when it all came to a head. I said something unforgivable and lost my longest friend and staunchest ally. Lily… years later, after she was already married to your father and pregnant with you, she tried to rekindle our friendship. _She was willing to forgive me_. That thought still floors me. But by that point, I had already joined the Deatheaters and had to turn her away. I was harsh, and cruel. I wanted to protect her for once, and knew that, as a muggle-born, she'd come into the Dark Lord's sights much sooner if she was to be my friend. I didn't want to. The things I said that day… Harry, I made myself sick. I literally ran to the toilet and retched after she left. Especially when she looked so small and sad on my doorstep, asking for her best friend back._

_ All I wanted to do was pull her into a hug and tell her that I would always be there for her, be anything she needed me to be. But I couldn't. The next week, I found out about the prophecy and Voldemort's plan for your parents. I couldn't let that happen, so I turned to Albus and became a spy._

_ Obviously, I still failed. When I walked into Godric's Hollow that night and saw your mother on the floor, I broke. I held her and wailed and then I looked to the crib and saw you. You with your father's hair and your mother's eyes. So I picked you up and I carried you from the rubble and waited for Albus and Minerva and Hagrid to arrive._

_ I made Albus swear never to tell a soul. And later, after they were buried, I went to Lily's grave and made a promise to protect you, no matter what._

_ You said you wanted to do what you thought your parents would want you to do, then let me say this. I can't speak for James. I didn't know him. I didn't like him. He will forever be etched into my memory as the bully that made my school years a living hell. But your mother… your mother I knew like I know myself. She would want you to be happy. She would tell you that you've done your duty, now walk away and live your life. She would tell you that it doesn't matter what the rest of the world thinks, as long as you know in your heart that what you're doing is right, then it is the right thing to do. That's what she did, standing by me all those years. That's what she was trying to do when she came back to me, offering an olive branch. And it's what she would want of you. How you choose to do that is up to you Harry._


	22. Chapter 22

_**Disclaimer: I don't own, J.K. Rowling and friends don't sue... Deal?**_

* * *

_**Author's Note: These next chapters were inspired by Dark Neko 4000, who reminded me that Teddy existed.**_

* * *

Harry and Severus sat in silence for several moments. Each lost in their own thoughts. Finally, Harry got up and left the room without a word. Severus sighed, unable to read that boy, for once. A few moments later, Narcissa came downstairs and sat next to him. "How did it go?"

"It… went Cissy."

"What did you say to him?"

"I told him about Lily. About how she stood by me in school, and how she held her head high, doing what she felt was right instead of what everyone told her was right." Severus replied, bracing his head in his hands. He felt like crying. It had been so long since he talked about Lily. So long since the memories… God, the memories… Behind his eyelids all he could see were her green eyes staring up at him, cold and empty in death, and her red hair spread out from her final fall, protecting her son from Voldemort's wand. Worse than that even were the memories of her alive, tackling him in hugs, standing before him, wand drawn, when Sirius tried to pick on him, green eyes sparkling with laughter and mirth as they played under the weeping willow by the river near their homes. The desperation in her face as she, round and full with child, asked him to please, please put the past behind them and be friends again. That she hated not having him in her life. It all played like a horror story in his head.

He felt soft hands on his shoulders and looked up, blinking back the images of Lily. Narcissa was there, softly rubbing where he was tight and tense. She saw something in his face, anguish most likely, and enveloped him in her arms, stroking his hair. "I'm so sorry Severus. That you had to relive that. But I'm so proud of you to. You delved into the most painful places in your mind to give Harry something he desperately needed."

She cupped his face between her hands; thumbs swiping at the tears he was startled to find had fallen. "You're doing great, you know. As a father to him. I know there are times you feel lost. I can sense it when you're so close to losing your temper because you just don't know what exactly it is you're supposed to do." She laughed lightly. "This is uncharted territory for you. Parenting, especially when the child is Harry's age and has been through what that boy has lived through, isn't like a potion. There are no set amounts or precise instructions. It changes from moment to moment. But you're doing a wonderfully.

"You connect with him in a way others aren't able to. I've seen him with Molly and Arthur, and while they're amazing people who love Harry as much as they love their own brood, he doesn't talk to them the way he does you. He doesn't laugh or joke with them the way he does you." She pressed a kiss to Severus's forehead. "He doesn't confide in them the way he does you. You had a rocky beginning with him, wanting to see him as his father so you wouldn't have to think about his mother, but you've made up for it in so many ways. You've done Lily proud."

Severus broke at those words, wrapping his arms around Cissy's waist and pulling her onto his lap so that he could burrow into her shoulder and weep. She never flinched, circling him with her arms and murmuring into his hair words of condolence.

**_~*~GREY~*~_**

Harry sat with Draco on the bed, head in his boyfriend's lap, still silent. Draco had been worried when Harry first walked in, looking so lost. Now he just knew that Harry was working through things in his own head. Quietly, he ran his fingers through the unruly mess that Harry called hair and waited for the words to come. They would in time. It was just a matter of being patient.

Finally, Harry spoke. "What would you say if I want to sell all of the Black property, including Grimmauld Place, and by my parent's old home in Godric's Hollow?"

Draco paused, wondering what this was all about. "I'd say sell the property if you like, but I'd suggest you buy something of your own. Not your parent's old house. There was a lot of dark magic done there, and it leaves an undeniable stain."

"And if I did it anyway, and asked you to live there with me?"

"Then I'd live there with you." He responded simply.

"What if I wanted to be the Care of Magical Creatures instructor on live in Hagrid's hut at Hogwarts?"

"I'm sure if we cleaned it up a bit and expanded it, it would make a wonderful home."

"What if I wanted to travel? Just run away from it all and spend years seeing the world?"

"When do we leave?"

"What if I became an Auror after all?"

"The training will really cut into our time together, but I'll stand by you."

"If I wanted to work with George in Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes when it reopens?"

"I'm sure he'll have use of a Potions Master. It could be fun to create new jokes."

"And if I wanted to give everything up and live as a Muggle?"

Draco smiled. "You'd have to teach me how to do everything without magic, but we could make it work." He paused for a moment, tapping his bottom lip. "It should be interesting to try to explain Hogwarts to Muggles."

Harry laughed. "We'll just tell them we're from St. Brutus's Academy for Juvenile Delinquents. That should get us a job in a hurry."

Draco giggled. "Oh yes, in a heartbeat. Who could resist hiring us after that?"

They both burst into great heaves of laughter, not stopping until there were tears rolling down their cheeks and they were gasping for breath. Harry sobered slowly, and looked at Draco meaningfully. "And if I decided I wanted to do what Sev and Cissy are suggesting and tell the wizarding world to sod off?"

Draco leaned down and kissed Harry softly. "No matter what you decide, where you decide to go, how you decide to live, who you decide to work for, we'll find a way to stay together. I'm in this for the long-haul Harry. I hoped to have you for three years. Three years I wanted to be like this with you, and for three years I thought it was impossible. I thought that even if you were gay, you'd never want to be with me because of how I acted. Now I have you, and every morning I get to wake up and see you smiling at me. I'll do what I have to keep that."

Harry nodded against Draco's thigh. "I want to work for this too, Dray. I don't want you to change. Not from who you are. It's who you are that I'm falling in love with. We're a team in this. We need to make the decisions together. Because if… if this is going to last. If this is going to keep going, everything either of us decides will affect the other. We're not alone anymore."

Draco gulped, willing himself not to cry. "A team. I can live with that. So what is it you want to do Harry? What do you really want to do? Don't think about what other people expect of you. Don't think about what you think your parents or Sirius or anyone else would want. What do _you _want?"

"I want to be the Care of Magical Creatures professor. I want to sell all of the Black and Potter properties except for Grimmauld place and a someplace small in the country, and use the money to refurbish both. I want to adopt Teddy from Andromeda after I'm set up with a job and the renovations are done, because she is too old to have to raise another child. I want to take everything that is leftover after we renovate and use it to set up and interest-bearing college fund for the orphans of the war. I want to tell the world about us, not just my friends and family. I want to live here in Grimmauld Place with you and Cissy and Severus and Teddy and anyone else who needs a home for the rest of our lives." He looked up at Draco, green-eyes shining. "Sometime, in the far distant future, when the world has forgotten about Harry 'Savior of the Wizarding World' Potter and the horrible events of the past three years, I want to marry you and adopt a passel of children."

The tears came, Draco couldn't stop them. Leaning down, he pressed his lips to Harry, kissing him deeply, trying to tell him how much those words meant to him. Trying to show him how happy was that what Harry wanted involved Draco in his life for a long time to come. "Then that's what we'll do. All of it. I promise. In fact, why don't we go to Andromeda's right now? You haven't seen Teddy yet, ever, and she could probably use a break."

Harry nodded, pulling Draco back down for another kiss. "In a moment. For right now, I want to stay right here, with you, and convince myself that I really do have you in my arms."


	23. Chapter 23

_**Disclaimer: I don't own, J.K. Rowling and friends don't sue... Deal?**_

* * *

_**Author's Note: While my experience with cancer is limited, when my grandmother was told she only had six months to live, this is how she reacted. She smiled and laughed until her dying day, and merely tried to make her passing as easy as possible on her family instead of fretting about the fact that she was dying. Most of us followed her lead and endeavored to enjoy the fact that she was with us then, rather than the fact that she would soon be gone. I know this will seem strange to some, and that it won't match up with most people's experience with death, but it's how I've experienced it and all I can draw off of. I hope I don't offend anyone with this.**_

* * *

Harry and Draco snuck downstairs thirty minutes later and peered into the sitting room, stifling giggles when they saw both Cissy and Severus napping, Cissy still in Severus's lap. Tear tracks marred their cheeks and it looked like they had cried themselves into exhaustion. Harry pressed a finger to his lips and conjured a blanket to place over them.

He motioned for Draco to follow him, whispering "We can use the fireplace in the kitchen." as they went.

Draco beamed brightly. They were going Andromeda's. He would get to meet his aunt and second cousin for the first time and Harry would be meeting his godson. He couldn't wait. He only hoped Andromeda welcomed them open arms.

A bright flare of green flames later and they were in a simple cottage. Andromeda, startled, stepped from the kitchen with her wand drew before she saw who it was. Smiling softly, she stowed her wand and walked to them. "Harry! Thank goodness! I was wondering when I'd get to see you!" She wrapped the dark boy, who was still trying to cough up a bit of ash, in a light hug. She then turned to Draco. "So this is my nephew?" She cupped his face in her hands, turning him this way and that. "I've heard you can be a right little prat like your father was, but I've also heard that you and Harry are together now." She gave him a hug. "You're family, and my Nymphadora trusted Harry, so if he trusts you, then you are welcome."

Draco, bemused, gave her a hug in return. "Thank you Mrs. Tonks."

"Please. As I said, you're my nephew. Call me Aunt Meda. That's what all of my brother-in-law's children call me."

Draco nodded, still a little overwhelmed by the woman's easy acceptance of him. "Um… OK Aunt Meda."

She nodded happily. "Now Harry, I suppose you're here to see Teddy. He's such a gorgeous little boy. Just like his mother. Well, he had Remus's nose, but we can't hold that against him. I'll go get him for you. But first we need to sit down with some tea and talk."

Harry blinked, but nodded. "Thank you Meda."

"You're welcome dear. Now you and your young man have a seat and I'll get the tea. I had just started some water when you arrived, so it shouldn't be long now."

She bustled back to the kitchen while Harry and Draco obediently took a seat on the couch. Leaning over to Harry, Draco whispered "Is she always like that?"

Harry shrugged. "Pretty much. I've only seen her tearful once, at Remus and Tonks's funeral. Needless to say, she was a little upset and we didn't really talk much."

"That was day when it was Remus, Tonks, Fred, and Lavender's funerals all on the same day, and we were bouncing around from gravesite to gravesite almost non-stop?"

"Yep."

"Merlin, Harry. You're an imbecile."

"What did I do?"

"That's the woman taking care of _your_ godson. I'm sure Lavender, being the kind of girl she was, wouldn't have minded you missing her funeral to help with your godson."

"Excuse me; she fought helping me destroy Voldemort. She _died_ doing that. I'm sorry for feeling as if I needed to pay her some respect for that."

"What about the respect you owe Lupin and his wife?"

"Back off Draco. I can't change the past. I'm trying to fix it now." Harry said, glaring at his boyfriend. The blonde's mouth opened and closed like a fish for a moment before he grumpily crossed his arms over his chest and turned away.

Rolling his eyes, Harry pulled Draco closer to him. "I'm sorry Dray." He whispered in Draco's ear. "I feel bad enough about this though. I know I've been a crappy godparent. Just let it lay."

Draco sighed but relaxed against Harry. "Fine. But there are better ways to deal with guilt than snapping at me."

"Says the boy who just called me an imbecile."

"You deserved it."

"Enough cuddling lovebirds!" Andromeda called, smiling as she came through the door. "I've got tea and blueberry scones." She smiled lovingly at Draco. "I don't know about you, but these were always your mother's favorites growing up."

Draco grinned in response. "Mine too. When Father would be out of town, we would stay up late reading _The Tales of Beedle the Bard_ and gorging ourselves on these."

Andromeda laughed gaily. "We did the same thing! Except we did it at school! The house elves would leave a plate in our dorm every night and we'd huddle under the covers on my bed reading and eating." She winked. "Of course, they would add in some lemon scones for me, but blueberry is perfectly lovely."

Harry shook his head. He could see where Tonks had gotten her energy. He looked shocked when Draco opened his mouth next. "She misses you, you know? Before Father was executed, she told him she was going to make amends with you. I think she's just scared you'll turn her away."

Andromeda gaped for a moment before getting up and heading to the stairs. "Harry dear, please get the floo ready while I pack up Teddy. I need to pay my sister a visit."

The green-eyes boy moved quickly to intervene. "Now's not the best time Meda. She's… she's…"

Andromeda paused halfway up the stairs, looking down at Harry. "She's what?"

"She's sleeping on Severus's lap." Draco said with a grin.

The older woman gaped for a moment before bursting into gales of laughter. "OH that's wonderful!" She exclaimed, coming to sit back down. "She always did have the biggest crush on that man! Of course he was all wrapped up in your mother Harry dear, but hopefully they're both getting a second-chance now! Now, like I said, we have to have a talk Harry.

"I'm actually glad you came today. Even if it was unannounced." She gave him a disapproving glance. "Quite rude by the way, but I'll forgive you this time since, if you hadn't come in the next couple days, I was going to come to you. You see, we have a slight problem Harry. With Teddy, or rather, his guardianship."

Harry froze, then burst into words, trying to prevent the worst. "I'm sorry Meda. I know I've been a horrible godfather. I should have been here months ago. Right after the battle. There was just so much going on but I've had plenty of opportunity since then and I have no excuse for that except… Well, there is no excuse, is there. I should have been here. But I'll be here now. I even want to adopt Teddy, after I get set up in a job and have suitable living arrangements for him. Just please don't take away my right to see him. I know I don't deserve it but he's the only connection I have left to Remus and Remus was like a father to me and I'm sure I'll love Teddy on sight and…"

Andromeda held up her hand, stopping his ramble. "I'm not taking away your right to see him Harry." She said kindly. "And I understand why you haven't been here before. None of this has been easy on anyone. I can't tell you how happy it makes me to hear you'd like to adopt Teddy. But I'm afraid it's going to have to be quite a bit sooner than when you've set up your career and home."

She shakily set down her cup and leaned back, closing her eyes. "I have cancer Harry. Stage four pancreatic. It is incurable. Not even the Healers at St. Mungo's have been able to help me." She smiled sadly. "They say I only have six months."

Harry gaped. What do you say to that? How do you comfort someone who is proclaiming their own death so calmly? He suddenly realized how Ron and Hermione must have felt before he walked to the Forbidden Forest. "Meda… I…"

"There's nothing you can say Harry." Andromeda replied softly. "I was diagnosed a year ago, and I've came to terms with it. I should have told people sooner, but then Nymphadora became pregnant and then the Final Battle." She gave him an understanding smile. "You lost so much. And I was still trying to wrap my head around the fact that not only was I dying, but that my daughter, son-in-law, and husband were all gone in such a short amount of time. There never seemed to be a suitable moment. So I soldiered on. But I can feel myself getting weaker. And I'm drinking pain potions like they're pumpkin juice. Soon, I won't be able to care for Teddy."

Draco gripped Harry's hand tightly as Andromeda continued. "I've already arranged for my care in these coming months. St. Mungo's has an excellent hospice system. But I need you to take Teddy. And…" She paused, the first signs of hurt weeding their way into her voice. "I need you to promise me that he'll be loved and cared for. That he'll know about his parents and grandparents. And that you'll bring him to see me, regularly, before the… before the end."

Harry moved of the couch, crawling forward on his knees to take Andromeda's hands between his. "I promise Meda. I promise. And I'm so sorry I wasn't here sooner. I should have been. You shouldn't have had to go through this alone, not now." He waited until she was looking at him. "You won't be staying in St. Mungo's through this. You're going to come to Grimmauld Place. When…" He paused, drawing in a deep shuddering breath, his heart breaking at the realization that the deaths never stopped, even after the war was over. "When the end comes, you'll be surrounded by family. Me, Draco, Cissy, Severus, and Teddy will all be there for you until the end."

Tears rolled down her cheeks and she leaned forward to embrace him. "That is very sweet of you Harry. But I don't want that. I don't want my family to have to care for me. I don't want to be a burden to them. Just promise me you'll come by to visit. I don't want to be alone in that hospital room at the end of my days."

"You wouldn't be a burden Andromeda. Please. Let me do this. I owe this to you for caring for Teddy when I was being irresponsible."

"You owe me nothing Harry. Just do as I ask. Please." She patted his cheek.

Harry rested his head on her knees, tears leaking from his eyes. "I'm so sorry Meda."

"We all die Harry. The time will come for all of us. Now, just do as I ask and provide Teddy with a good home."

The black-haired boy nodded and shakily stood. "You stay here and drink your tea. Teddy's upstairs?"

She nodded. "In Nymphadora's old room. First door on the right."

He gave Draco a sad smile and headed up the stairs. Draco watched him go, unsure what to say or do now. He'd just met this loving woman who was his aunt, only to find that he only had six months to get to know her. He felt like crying, and utterly ridiculous sentiment since he barely knew the woman.

"Not so ridiculous." Andromeda said with a laugh, making Draco realize he'd been thinking out loud. "We're family. No matter how long we've known each other, there's always that blood connection that allows us to love and care for each other."

"I didn't feel that way for my father." Draco pointed out reasonably.

She shrugged. "Your father was a hard man. He felt nothing but greed and hunger for power. I'm sure when you were younger you felt for him, but years of love never being reciprocated dulls even the bond between parent and child."

"You're a wise woman Aunt Meda."

"Comes with age dear. Why don't you go see how Harry is fairing with Teddy. It's oddly quiet and it's starting to worry me."

Draco laughed but headed up the stairs obediently. He could definitely say that he liked his aunt. She was a remarkable woman. Coming to the first door on the right, he peaked in, heart expanding at what he saw.

Harry sat in a rocking chair near the window, feeding Teddy. There was a look of absolutely enraptured amazement on his face as he gently cradled the small infant in one arm and used the pad of his index finger to trace along baby's cheek.

Quietly, he started speaking. "Hello Teddy. I'm Harry. I know I haven't been around much as of late. I'm sorry about that. But I'll be here from now on. And there will be a lot of others too.

"There's Narcissa, who's your great-aunt. She's a real sweetheart. And Severus. He's your cousin Draco's godfather and good friend of mine. He can seem a little grumpy, but he has a heart of gold. And Draco. He's going to melt over you. You're too cute not too.

"Then there's the Weasley's. Molly will spoil you rotten and ensure you grow up extremely loved and well-fed. Arthur will teach you about all sorts of Muggle devices he has no clue about. Ron will regale you with Quidditch stories. Hermione will have you reading before you can walk. Of course, they're having a baby too, so you'll have a playmate from them. Percy will teach you about politics if you let him. Please don't. He can be a real bore when he gets going. George will teach you how to terrorize people. Bill and Fleur will teach about Egypt and France, Charlie will make sure you know everything there is to know about dragons, Neville will make it to where you know more about Herbology than Professor Sprout by the time you get to school, Luna will tell you about all the fantastic creatures like Nargles and Crumple-Horned Snorkacks, Dean will teach you about art, Ginny will teach you how to throw a mean Bat-Bogey Hex, and Seamus… Well, we'll monitor you around Seamus. He likes to play with fire. But you're going to have a huge family who loves you and cares for you. Never for a single moment will you ever doubt that you're loved.

"And I'll tell you about your father and mother, who were two of the bravest people I've even met. And you're father was so stubborn. Then again, so was your mother. She never gave up on him. They truly loved each other. I'll tell you about the Marauders. You wouldn't know it, but your father was one of the best pranksters Hogwarts had ever seen. And he was smarter than my father or Sirius, because he thought it out well enough not to get caught.

"I think you'll like Grimmauld Place, even before we get it fixed up. There's this funny little elf there named Kreacher. He used to be really mean, but he's changed since the war. I think working in the kitchens at Hogwarts helped him. He can be really excitable though, so be careful when you coo or grin around him because you might be subjected to long bouts of tears about how 'Young Master Teddy smiled at Kreacher!'

"I know I've mentioned Draco already, but you need to know more about him. He's a really great guy. He can act a little snobbish and spoiled from time to time, but it's mainly just an act. He had to behave a certain way for a long time in order to survive." Harry smiled and jiggled the baby in his arms, settling Teddy on his shoulder so he could burp him. "I falling in love with him you know. Not yet. It's too soon. But I'm working on it. Who knows, maybe we'll end up being your papas one day. Though I'll understand if you don't want to call me that. After all, I'm not really your father. But I'm going to try to be a father to you.

"I can't promise I'll be good at it. I don't have a lot of experience with kids. In fact, the only reason I know what to do with you right now is because of Bill and Fluer's daughter. Actually, hey, there's another playmate for you! When you get older of course. Like is said, you're going to have a huge family. Christmas's are going to be interesting. You know I'd never really had a Christmas until I was eleven? Well, I got a pair of Dudley's old socks one year. And Uncle Vernon gave me a hanger another year. But my first year at Hogwarts was the first real Christmas I'd ever had. Just like that birthday when Hagrid came and got me was the first time I'd ever gotten a birthday present.

"You won't have to go through that. I'm going to throw you such big birthday parties and the holidays are going to be gigantic and we'll go to the park and I'll teach you to fly and we'll go to the zoo. All sorts of things that I didn't get to do as a child." Teddy let out an earthshattering burp, making Harry chuckle. "I promise you Teddy, I'll give you the best childhood anyone could ever ask for." He pulled the baby down, kissing Teddy's forehead. "You'll never want for anything, little pup, I guarantee it."

Draco slipped into the room and knelt by the chair. Harry noticed him, and while startled for a moment, adjusted Teddy to where he was holding him with one arm and twined his fingers with Draco's as he rocked. "Isn't he gorgeous Dray?"

The blond looked over the infant who was back to greedily sucking on the bottle. Teddy's eyes met his and the baby gurgled and cooed around the bottle, scrunching up his nose. In an instant, the watery amber irises that had been reminiscent of Lupin and the mousy brown hair had changed. Teddy now sported a head full of pale blond hair and verdant green-eyes. Draco jerked back a little, surprised at the change. "He's a metamorphous?"

"Just like his mother." Harry responded with a proud smile. "And I think he's claiming us."

Draco looked at the blond hair and green eyes once again. "I think you're right."

"Would you like to hold him?" Harry stood up from the chair, carefully balancing Teddy in his arms.

Grey eyes turned fearfully, but Draco gingerly sat in the rocking chair. "What am I supposed to do?"

"Just hold your arms like mine," Harry began patiently, waiting for Draco to comply before placing Teddy in his arms, "and make sure his head is supported. Then prop up the bottle like this," He arranged the blonde's fingers around the formula-filled cylinder, "and gently rock. He does the rest. He's already been burped once, so he won't need to be burped again until he's finished with the bottle." Harry laughed lowly and brushed his hand across the top of Teddy's head. The little boy apparently decided it was time for a change and, scrunching his nose again, came back with pitch black hair and startling grey eyes. "He has a healthy appetite. And he definitely likes us."

Draco felt a calming sensation filter through his body as he steadily rocked. There was something satisfying about holding the plump body to his chest and watching it eat. "Are we really going to try to be parents Harry? We're only seventeen."

Harry stilled for a moment, his hand pausing in his brush downwards over Teddy's head. "You don't have to do this with me Dray. He's my godson. My responsibility. And I know you thought we'd have a couple years before I adopted him."

"That's not what I was saying Harry." Draco replied with and eye roll. "I want to do this with you. But we haven't been together for very long at all. Are you sure you want me to help you with this." He hesitated, unsure if he should reveal that he'd been eavesdropping. "Are you sure you want me to be his other Papa?"

"You're his cousin Dray. His family. You'll always be in his life, even if something happens between us. I see no reason," Harry reached up and cupped Draco's cheek in his palm, "and can think of no one else who'd I'd rather help me raise him."

"That's sweet boys. But I just received a very flustered Patronus from Molly Weasley. Apparently my sister and Severus are in a panic because they can't find you. I believe it's time we all headed to Grimmauld Place." Andromeda said from the doorway of the room. "If you'll just give me a few moments to get Teddy packed… Oh." Harry had packed the room and sent it all to Grimmauld place with a wave of his hand. She shook her head. "Well that's a neat trick. Come on then."

"Andromeda." Harry called, and she paused looking back at him curiously. "Will you please do me the honor of staying at Grimmauld Place until you have to go to St. Mungo's? I'm sure Cissy would appreciate having her sister around, and I need training on how to care for Teddy."

She smiled warmly. "I'd love to Harry. Can you pack my things just as easily?"

Harry grinned. "I did it when I packed Teddy's."

"Confident I'd come, were you?"

"I have Teddy as a trump card."

"Insolent boy."

"But you love me."


	24. Chapter 24

_**Disclaimer: I don't own, J.K. Rowling and friends don't sue... Deal?**_

* * *

"Draco! Harry! Oh thank Merlin you're alright!" Cissy wrapped her son in a suffocating hug. She moved to do the same to Harry until she noticed the bundle he was carrying. "And who's this little bundle of joy?"

Harry laughed, adjusting Teddy to where Cissy and Severus, who was hovering behind her, could see him. "This is Teddy, my godson." He grinned and stepped to the side. "And I believe you already know Andromeda."

Narcissa gaped at the sight of her sister. It had been almost 25 years since she'd last seen Andromeda. They'd both aged, but… it was Meda!

Andromeda smiled warmly at her sister. "Do I deserve a hug Cissy?"

Without a second thought, Draco's mother rushed into her sister's embrace. "I've missed you so much Meda! I'm so sorry I let Lucius keep up apart!"

"Nothing for it now Cissy." Andromeda consoled, patting Cissy on the back even as she smiled into her sister's hair. "What's done is done. Now all we can do is try and fix it while we have the time."

Cissy pulled back, her brow furrowing slightly. "What do you mean 'while we have the time'? Are you ok Meda?"

Harry and Draco grimaced. "We're going to take Teddy upstairs." Draco said quietly, grabbing Harry's hand. "Severus, why don't you come with us? You can help us decide on a room far enough away from you that you won't be woken up by the baby."

Severus arched his eyebrow at the obvious attempt to get him away from the two women, but nodded and followed the boys upstairs. Once they were safely ensconced in Harry's room, he turned on the teens. "Care to explain why you wanted me away from Cissy and Meda?"

Harry sat heavily on the edge of his bed, cradling Teddy to his chest. "Meda has cancer. She only has six months left."

Severus slumped against the wall. "Oh Salazar. So she's here…"

"Until she worsens to the point that she has to go into St. Mungo's. She's already arranged for their hospice center to care for her."

"Why doesn't she just stay here? We can care for her."

Harry waved his hand. "Take it up with her. I already tried to convince her."

Severus shook his head. The Black women were nothing if not stubborn. "And Teddy."

Green-eyes sharpened. "I'm adopting him. He'll be staying here from now on."

"And your career?"

"Headmistress McGonagall has already informed me that special considerations are made for teachers with spouses and children. I'll talk to Molly about leaving Teddy in her care during the day and see what the considerations entail for the rest."

Severus nodded then glanced at his godson. "And your relationship with Draco?"

"Draco has agreed to help me raise Teddy, no matter where our relationship goes." Harry replied, smiling softly at his boyfriend. "He seemed to be the best choice considering our current relationship and the fact that he's technically Teddy's cousin, so he's actual family."

Severus sighed and sank on the bed next to Harry. "You're only seventeen Harry. If… If you like, I will raise Teddy."

Harry smiled but shook his head. "Remus and Tonks trusted me to do this. And I will. But," He continued, shifting Teddy into Snape's arms, "I will take all the help I can get. It takes a village to raise a child after all, and the little pup here needs a grandfather."

The Potions Master stiffened at the tiny body in his arms, then melted when Teddy gooed at him and the infant's hair grew longer and he changed his eyes to black and gave himself a hooked nose. "A metamorphous like your mother, hmm? I can see you being a little hell-raiser now."

Harry laughed. "More like a little con artist. I can see him now, running up to Grandpa Sev looking exactly like that in order to get something he wants."

Draco laughed sitting on Harry's other side and leaning over to get a good look at Teddy. "That's a definite possibility." He recoiled slightly. "Imagine what he's going to do once Mum gets ahold of him!"

Harry and Severus both paused for a moment, before bursting into laughter. "Merlin! I can see it now!" Severus gasped out, Teddy vibrating with the laughter coming out of the Potions Master's chest. "He's going to be running around with blond hair and brown eyes and manipulating or sweetly bullying everyone into doing his bidding."

"That's ok." Harry replied, still shaking with laughter. "Imagine him after Molly."

All three men howled. "That Weasley hair and blue eyes!" Draco crowed, falling back on the bed. "The whole clan is going to melt!"

Kreacher popped into the room just then, wringing his hands. "Master Harry! Thank goodness you're home! There are boxes! Many many boxes! They just appeared in the kitchen! And there is clothes for a very small wizard and a crib and… Master Snape? Are you holding an infant?!"

Severus flushed and gave Teddy back to Harry who was giggling again. "Kreacher," Harry began between guffaws. "This is Teddy and downstairs with Cissy is Andromeda. They'll be staying with us. Will you give Meda the room across from Cissy and set all of Teddy's things up in here."

Kreacher's eyes grew wide. "Master Harry is a father!"

"Not exactly Kreacher." Harry said with an amused smile. "Teddy is my godson. Do you remember Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks?" Kreacher nodded. "This is their son. They died in the Final Battle and now he needs someone to take care of him."

Kreacher nodded again and then held his frail looking arms out. "May I hold Master Teddy?"

Harry leaned down and carefully placed Teddy in Kreacher's arms. Kreacher broke out into a huge grin. "Master Teddy is very special, isn't he? He can change how he looks. Master Teddy is going to love it here. Kreacher will fix up the nursery, so that once Master Teddy be sleeping through the night, he can sleep in there. And Kreacher will make it much happier for Master Harry than it was for Master Regulus. We will do a wall in wolves, in honor of your father, yes. And Kreacher will do a wall about Auror's for Master Teddy's mother, yes. And a wall in Quidditch, because all little wizards love Quidditch. And the last wall will be pictures. Lots and lots of pictures. Kreacher will get pictures of all of Master Teddy's family, and lots of pictures of Master Teddy's mother and father so that he always knows what they look like. That will be the wall that Kreacher puts Master Teddy's bed against. That way Master Teddy can always look up and see his family. Yes, that is what Kreacher will do."

Draco, Severus, and Harry stared in shock at the house elf. Where was their grumpy meddling elf and where had this cooing softie come from. All three men shook their heads. Ah, the power of an infant. Kreacher handed Teddy back to Harry and grinned at the drooling bundle. "Master Harry needs to change Master Teddy's nappy. Master Teddy just pooped."

**_~*~GREY~*~_**

An hour later, the men cautiously made their way downstairs, unsure of what they would find. Teddy was sleeping peacefully, after a hilarious episode of diaper changing that involved both Harry and Severus getting peed on and Draco carrying a very stinky diaper away between his thumb and forefinger, and they were all hungry and ready to check on Cissy and Meda.

The two women were sitting at the kitchen table, laughing and chatting as if no time had passed since they last saw each other. The only sign that the bad news had been imparted was their red-rimmed eyes. Narcissa gave them a small smile and summoned tea for them. "So Harry, let's talk about your future now."

Harry nodded and sat at the table. Draco took the seat next to him and Severus sat at the end. "What would you like to know Cissy?"

"Well, my first question is, have you thought about what we talked about earlier today."

He nodded. "Actually, that's what spurred our visit to Meda's. Draco and I were talking. I'm going to do the press conference. I'm going to talk to Hagrid about apprenticing with him for a couple years."

"Oh!" Narcissa exclaimed, a wide smile on her face. "Didn't we tell you that part? Hagrid already offered to mentor you."

Harry beamed. "He did?"

"Absolutely. He seemed very concerned with ensuring you stayed happy."

The Boy-Who-Lived blushed. "Hagrid was my first friend. The first person to ever be nice to me. He's taken care of me since the day he picked me up to take me to Hogwarts."

Narcissa nodded. "It good to have friends like that. Now, continue."

"I'm going to sell all of the Black and Potter properties except for Grimmauld Place and a small place in the country and use the money to renovate them both." He paused and thought for a moment. "And I'll keep and renovate any of the properties you or Severus want." He turned to the Potions Master. "If I remember correctly, the Potter's own an empty shop in Hogsmeade. You could set up your apothecary there."

"I'll think about it Harry." Severus replied. "What else are you going to do?"

"I'm going to use what money is left over to set up an interest-bearing college trust for the orphans of the war." He reached over and grabbed Draco's hand, twining their fingers together. "And, at the press conference, I'm going to tell everyone about my relationship with Draco, and how Cissy and Severus are part of my family now. And if any says a bad word against them, they will answer to me."

Cissy beamed, but continued on with the questions, and where does Teddy fit in with all of this?"

"Draco and I will adopt him." Harry said decisively.

Draco gaped at his boyfriend. "The both of us?"

"Yes, the both of us." Harry ducked his head. "If you want to that is. That way, no matter what happens to us, you always have that reassurance that I can't take away your right to see him."

The blond wrapped the brunette in a tight hug. "I would love to. Thank you Harry."

Green eyes sparkled with joy. "Thank you Draco. For being willing to help me with this. I can't be a parent by myself."

"You won't be." Narcissa said. "Ever. You have an entire community of people to help you. All you have to do is ask." She smiled at Harry and her son. "However, as it will be your names on the paperwork, of course we'll respect your decisions as parents. Now, childcare while you're apprenticing?"

"I was going to ask Molly." Harry said, furrowing his brow. "Though I suppose I should look into wizarding daycare centers if she can't."

"Or," Cissy replied with a smile, "You could take advantage of the fully-trained mother living under your own roof."

Harry's eyes widened. "But I thought you wanted to start that class for seventh years. The 'Life after Boarding School' thing?"

Narcissa waived her hand. "I have a grandson now. I can wait until he goes to primary school."

Harry looked at Draco. "Wizards go to primary school?"

The blond laughed. "Of course! Where do you think we learn the basics?"

"I never thought of that."

Narcissa laughed. "Back on topic Harry, may I care for Teddy?"

Harry smiled. "Of course Cissy."

They sat in silence for a few moments, before Severus spoke up. "So, we're all decided then?" Everyone nodded. "I suppose there's only one question left." They all looked at him expectantly. He gave them a wicked grin. "Who's going to tell Shacklebolt?"

* * *

_**~*~Read and Review Please~*~**_


	25. Chapter 25

_**Disclaimer: I don't own, J.K. Rowling and friends don't sue... Deal?**_

* * *

_**TwistedlySweetFiction: I'm sorry your Thanksgiving so so bad doll! But I'm happy this story was able to provide a bit of a distraction for you. I'm posting more for you to read now! Originally, I wasn't going to include teddy in this story. I forgot all about him actually. But a reviewer reminded me about him and after that I couldn't get him out of my head! I agree, it sad that Andromeda is dying, but the plot bunny bit so what comes, comes. I love working with Wipe Out Homophobia!, and the people at Wipe Out Transphobia! are great. We did a lot with them for the National Transgender Day of Remeberance that just passed. I gained a whole new respect for transgenders. They're a very brave group of people. And tell your partner i said so. If you ever do feel as if you can wrangle some time out for Wipe Out Transphobia!, I say go for, though I understand how it is to try to fight for a cause on top of going to school and raising a family. My own daughter keeps me busy, but I tend to bring her with me to a lot of the functions. She's learning from a young age that prejudice is just ignorance wrapped in rhetoric. I hope you have a wonderful holiday season, even if your thanksgiving ended up in a bad spot. Lots of love dear!**_

_**fanandfuturewriter: Thank you love! Cancer is a horrible thing, but even if she had side-effects, rejoice in the fact that she survived! There are far too many who aren't nearly as lucky.**_

_**MaryAliceB1: Thank you!**_

_**DeathEatersAreGreat: Teddy is adorable! And what little kid wouldn't take advantage of an ability like that? Lol. He's totally going to use it as he gets older! I hope the press conference lives up to your expectations, and thank you on behalf of my daughter. This story isn't over yet! I'm just not ready for it to end yet. Lol. Thanks for the review!**_

_**Mego225: Lol. Thank you! I was trying to balance sweet and sad in that set of chapters. And yeah, the happy but sad thing makes perfect sense. :D I do have a daughter. She's just over a year old and the brightest light in my life. I swear theres not a more beautiful baby out there. It sucks that you don't know your neighbors that well. If you live near any state parks, try looking into them. Most have a set of stables for trail rides. It might cost you twenty dollars or so, but it'll get you on a horse. I'm going to ignore the fact that your fourteen, simply because that would royally freak me out that someone so young is reading a story like this. I'm overprotective because, well, she got a bad card in life. Her little brother is autistic and her little sister is the baby, so she got shifted from the oldest to more of the middle child in the way she's treated. She needs someone to be there for her, and since I'm the oldest of the generation, it kinda fell to me. Plus, we're more alike than I am with the rest of my cousins, so it makes it easier to talk to her. Oh yeah, and, as I often tell her, she's mine. She may have her parents, but it's my job to listen to her and comfort her and talk her off the ledge when she needs me. Yeah, I got my first flamers. And quite frankly, they can bite me. It wouldn't be so bad if they had legitimate points, but they don't. They just wanted to bitch. And of course my response to you is the longest. You give me the longest reviews! You may need to step up your game though sweetie! TwistedlySweetFiction is catching up quickly. Lol. Just to let you know, seriously babe, thank you for continuingot review. You seem hyper and bouncy and it shows through in your reviews and makes me smile everytime I see a new one from you.**_

_**imcck: Thank you doll! They are adorable making their new family. And Teddy is going to grow up well loved and cared for! The press conference is chapter 27! I hope you enjoy it!**_

* * *

_**Author's Note: I know by this point we should probably be winding down, but I'm just not ready for this story to end! So it's going to soldier on for a while as long as all of you are still interested in reading it. As always, thank you for the reviews and support! And hello to all the new followers! Thank you for taking the time to read this!**_

* * *

"Harry! Harry! Wake up love!" Little pecking kisses were being placed all over his face, but he didn't want to get up. The bed was comfy. And he'd been up and down with Teddy all night. The little boy not only ate like a lion _every… 3… hours…_ but he also wanted to stay up and _play_ after each feeding. And the nappies! How can something so little create a stink so big?! "Harry! Please wake up baby? We have to get the day started. We've got to go to the ministry and fill out the paperwork to adopt Teddy. Then we have to talk to Kingsley and get the press conference set up. Then we're supposed to go to the Weasleys for the rest of the day to introduce them to Teddy. Get up."

"Don' wanna… sleep now… bed comfy." Harry mumbled grumpily, turning away from the insistent voice and lips.

Draco let out a small sigh and a smile. He was not a morning person under the best of circumstances, but Harry was being ridiculous. "Harry. Baby." He leaned down and pressed a kiss under Harry's jawline. "I hate to do this, but you leave me no other option… HARRY! TEDDY'S CRIB IS ON FIRE!"

In an instant Harry was up, jerking the infant from the crib and disappearing from the room with a crack of apparation. Draco stared at the spot where his boyfriend had just stood, in nothing but his boxers, and chuckled lightly. "Well that wasn't exactly what I had in mind, but at least he's awake."

Smiling, he left the room, and headed downstairs. Narcissa and Andromeda looked up from their morning tea. "Where's Harry?"

Draco shrugged. "He'll be back soon. He left in his pajamas."

Severus eyed his godson warily. "Draco… What did you do?"

"He wouldn't get up! So I told him Teddy's crib was on fire. The next thing I know, he's got Teddy and is apparating off into the great unknown."

Cissy tried to scowl at her son, but the effect was marred by the giggle that slipped through her lips. "That was…" Giggle. "Very…" Snort. "Mean, Draco…" Chuckle. "There had…" Cough. "To have been…" Snicker. "A better way!"

She couldn't control it anymore and burst into bouts of hysterical laughter. Meda joined her; the sisters holding onto each other and acting like children. Draco arched one pale blond brow at his mother, calmly taking a sip of his coffee. "Well, I could have always poured water on him… Mother."

Narcissa flushed and stopped laughing as Draco and Severus burst into their own uncontrollable sniggers. Meda looked between them, a little lost. "Cissy?"

"Harry was having a nightmare and wouldn't wake up." Narcissa started quietly. "So I used _Augamenti_ on him."

Andromeda stared at her sister in horror for a moment before breaking snickering… then chortling… then collapsing into deep guffaws. "Oh Cissy! I can't believe you did that to poor Harry!"

"I had to wake him up!"

"So did I." Draco pointed out wryly, grinning unabashedly in response to his mother's glare.

Just then, Harry popped into the kitchen at Grimmauld Place, glaring at his boyfriend. Marching stiffly over to Draco, the Boy-Who-Lived settled a now screaming Teddy in the blonde's arms, summoned a bottle, wipes, powder, diaper cream, and a fresh diaper, and put it all on the table in front of the frightened looking Slytherin. "Your turn. The whole Weasley clan got quite the show, by the way. Speak to me before I've ingested at least three cups of coffee and I'm not responsible for any bodily injuries you might receive."

The Ice-Prince visibly gulped at the irritation in his boyfriend's eyes. "Right… Well then, I think I'm just going to go change the little pup. Ok?"

Harry nodded tersely, already at the coffee pot, pouring his first steaming cup. Draco skittered upstairs, the baby supplies floating along behind him, and the adults watched the scene with amusement. Severus smirked at Harry as the teen sat down. "First night as a new parent tough?"

"Shove it Sev. You've never had kids." Harry replied, with no real rancor behind the words.

Snape chuckled. "Neither have you, technically."

"How often did Teddy have you up, Harry?" Meda asked personably, seeming to realize now was not the time for any but those with thick skin to bait the Golden Boy.

He glowered into his coffee cup, noting that it was already empty. When did that happen? He summoned the pot to him for more. "Every 3 bloody hours! And he wanted to play after he ate. Every. Time. I don't know how you do it Meda."

Meda rolled her eyes. "Don't curse Harry. It's a waste of good language and solves nothing. And I have practice. Lots and lots of practice. Just give it a couple weeks and you'll get into the swing of things."

Harry bounced his eyes between Narcissa and Andromeda. "Now I see where you get it." He said, shaking his head. He went to take a sip of the delicious black brew that would turn him back into a functioning human being, only to note that his cup was empty again. He knew he hadn't drunk it all that time. Scowling, he looked around the table, noting just the tip of Severus's wand poking from his sleeve. "Severus. I love you. But if you vanish my coffee one more time, you'll be joining Sirius in the Veil."

Severus tried to widen his eyes innocently, and failed miserably. Reaching into his pocket with a laugh, he pulled out three small vials and pushed them across the table to Harry. "Here. Try these instead. They don't taste as good, but they'll keep you awake and energized for far longer."

The teen eyes them suspiciously. "What are they?"

"Pepper-Up Potion, Alert&Awake, and All-Day Energy Draught." Severus replied, looking slightly miffed. "Aren't we past the point of suspicion, Mr. Potter?"

"Would you ever just drink something someone told you to, without knowing what it is? Especially when it comes from a Potions Master that could probably make Polyjuice taste like Pumpkin Juice?" Harry retorted, popping the top on the first potion and downing it quickly. "Speaking of which, why do potions always taste so terrible?"

"Deterrent from people wanting to take them again. Potions are our world's drugs. One can easily become addicted to the effects of certain potions, like Dreamless Sleep, if used too often, so the taste is set as an encouragement not to become dependent on the substances." Snape grinned. "It works. If you noticed, our world has a much lower rate of drug addiction than the Muggle world, and most of our addicted are muggleborns or half-bloods on a Muggle substance."

Green-eyes closed in a grimace as he swallowed the next two potions in rapid succession, trying to get them done and over with as soon as possible. His face turned red and steam poured from his ears as the Pepper-Up Potion made its way through his system. When it was over, the bags were gone from under his eyes and he sparkled with his normal energy and good nature. "Right. Thank you Sev." Harry smiled, leaning over to give the Potions Master a side-hug. "I think I need to go apologize to Draco now." He stood from the table and stretched. "Meda? You're coming with us to the Ministry, right?"

Andromeda's face was flushing when she nodded in the assent, and he couldn't figure out why. Shrugging, he turned to make his way out of the kitchen, stopping only when Severus's voice called him back.

The former spy was grinning wickedly. "Harry… you realize you're still only wearing your boxers, right?"

**_~*~GREY~*~_**

"It wasn't a big deal, love."

Harry humphed. "You weren't the one running around in front of God and everybody in nothing but your boxers."

Draco sniggered, but quickly suppressed the reaction at the death glare his boyfriend sent him. "I already said I'm sorry." The blond whined, wrapping his hands around Harry's waist from behind as they walked. He peeped over the brunette's shoulder to kiss a gurgling Teddy on the forehead. "What more do you want me to do?"

"Buy an alarm clock." Harry snapped, adjusting Teddy on his shoulder. "Or an air horn. Just something so that I can stop being woken up in odd or embarrassing ways."

Draco shook his head against Harry's back. "I thought I was supposed to be the dramatic one. It's only happened twice Harry."

"That's two times too many Dray." Harry growled out.

Andromeda chuckled from beside him. "Only together for a little while now and already acting like an old married couple. How sweet." She stopped in front of an oak door with a small gilded plaque mounted on it. "Here we are. _Department of Records. _Miranda will be happy to see us. She's been expecting me back for weeks now."

"You already came to see her?" Harry asked curiously, pulling the door open and holding it for her and Draco.

She nodded as she passed through. "I thought it would make it easier. I also wanted to see if there would be any complications since you're not a blood-relation."

"Are there?"

"No. Remus and Nymphadora made it clear that you were supposed to take care of Teddy should they pass. It will be considered acting on their final wishes."

"What about adding my name to the paperwork?" Draco asked worriedly. He was a former Deatheater after all. While he'd been given a full pardon and was currently dating the Savior of the Wizarding World, that, combined with his family name, would be a black mark against him.

Andromeda placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Miranda is an understanding woman. And a forgiving one. I'm sure that once you and Harry state your case, it won't be a problem."

Draco nodded, but worried his bottom lip between his teeth nonetheless. Just then, a statuesque red-head glided from the back office, giving Andromeda a warm smile. "Mrs. Tonks. How wonderful to finally see you! I see you've finally decided to contact Mr. Potter?"

The older brunette woman nodded and pushed Harry and Draco forward. "He came to me, actually. And there's been a small change in plans. It won't be just Harry adopting my grandson."

Miranda Hopkins took in Draco with cool, assessing eyes. "Mr. Malfoy as well?" She furrowed her brow. "I believe we should take this to my office."

The teens nodded and obediently followed her into a small room that barely housed a desk and two chairs. With a wave of her wand, Miranda slightly expanded the room and added a third chair for Andromeda. As they settled in their places, Teddy started to fuss and Harry bounced him slightly, reaching into the diaper bag at his side to pull out a bottle and pop it in the infant's mouth. Without a word, Draco took the baby from Harry and conjured a lap-sized changing table, quickly divesting Teddy of his onesie and wet diaper, replacing both with clean counter-parts. Harry balanced the bottle in Teddy's mouth while Draco worked, cooing softly at the baby throughout the ordeal. Miranda smiled at the easy way the boys worked together, and made a small note if it on the parchment in front of her.

"Now boys," She began, struggling to keep an impersonal façade through the interview. "I have to say, to have such… opposing, personalities raising a child doesn't exactly strike me as good for the well-being of young Mr. Lupin here."

Harry shot her a quick glare, pulling Teddy from Draco's lap and cradling the infant against his chest protectively. Balancing the baby in on one arm, he reached over with his free hand and gripped Draco's hand in his. "I'm sure you'll find, Ms. Hopkins, that our 'opposing personalities' have been put to rest since the end of the war. Many things have changed since then, including our relationship."

Miranda's eyebrows shot up her forehead as she looked at their intertwined fingers and the expression of pure love that shone on Draco's face as the blond gazed at Harry. She coughed lightly to cover her embarrassment. "So I see. May I ask how long you have been together?"

"Long enough." Harry answered succinctly, making it clear that this line of questioning was unwelcome.

She forged on anyway. "Do you intent to marry?"

"Perhaps. In the future."

She rubbed her temples. "So… you two, who have been dating for an indeterminate amount of time, would like to adopt a child, together, at the tender age of seventeen, and have no set plan to marry or way of proving to me that this isn't a fleeting fancy on your parts?"

It was Draco's turned to narrow his eyes. "Our age is unimportant. As is the duration of our relationship. What matters is we'd both like to raise Teddy, who is Harry's godson and my second-cousin. The fact that we're in a relationship complicated matters, so, to ensure that neither of us can ever, for any reason in the future, deny the other the right to see Teddy, we have decided to adopt him together, making both of us his legal guardian and therefore subject to custody rulings and the same rights that any parents would have."

"So, in short, the fact that the two of you are romantically involved is more of a problem than a solution."

"No." Draco drew out the word, adding in a trace of haughtiness that made it clear he thought the woman was stupid. "The fact that we are romantically involved makes it all the more necessary for us to take steps that ensure Teddy is raised in a loving, stable home, no matter what happens to our relationship."

Miranda pursed her lips, irritated by the blonde's attitude. "So you'd want to raise Teddy even if you weren't dating Mr. Potter?"

He shrugged. "Who knows? That's not the situation, so I can't accurately say. We never no how we will behave in a situation until we're actually living it."

"Speculate for me."

"No." He leaned forward, untangling his hand from Harry's. "I won't. Because speculation does nothing. We could speculate all day, but we'll never know for sure. What we _do _know for sure is that Harry and I want to raise Teddy, together. What was, or what could be, is immaterial. What matters is that we are determined to give that little boy a loving home with two parents and a large family who will spoil him rotten and let him know, every day, that he is the most important person in the universe to them. What matters is that he already loves us, if his current coloring is any indication."

She looked curiously to see that the little boy, who Andromeda had already told her was a metamorphous, indeed had Draco's pale blond hair and Harry's green eyes. Green eyes that were currently looking at her with as much disdain as an infant could muster. He continued, "What matters is that we are willing, no matter what may come in our personal relationship, to push all that aside in order to give him the type of life he deserves. The type of life his parents would want."

Harry looked at Draco with proud eyes, subtly spelling the blonde's chair to move closer to him so that he could throw an arm across his boyfriend's shoulder. Steely, verdant eyes speared Miranda, demanding her attention. "Remus and Tonks left Teddy to me, but I can't do this alone. As you said, I'm only seventeen and I'm still trying to catch up on the year of schooling I missed during the war as well as making preparations for my future. I want that future to include Teddy and Draco. Draco is going through the same things, and, on our own, either of us would be a horrible parent to Teddy. Together though, between the two of us and our families, we stand a far better chance."

He carefully shifted the baby over to Draco. "We are young. We are inexperienced. But we have the will and the drive and means to be great parents for Teddy. Besides," He settled back in his chair, "given the option between allowing Teddy to be raised by a single, male, teenaged orphan or by two loving, caring teenage boys, who, with the addition of the second, are related to almost every wizarding family in our world today, what would the Ministry really prefer?"

Miranda sat back heavily in her chair, impressed by the level of conviction in both boy's voices as they spoke of wanting to provide a good life for the infant in her office. She'd met biological parents who didn't seem to care half as much. She looked over at Andromeda, who was giving a small, smug smile. "I take it you have no objections to this?"

"Object to my grandson's godfather and my nephew raising my daughter's child?" Andromeda laughed. "Why would I? They're both mature and responsible. They're old beyond their years. And, even though they've only been at this for a day," she waved her hand at Harry and Draco, "well, you can already see how good they are with Teddy."

"They've only been caring for Teddy for a day?" Miranda was shocked. They moved together with an ease that bespoke of time and practice.

Andromeda nodded. "And there has been absolutely no help from either myself, my sister, or Severus Snape, who also lives with Harry and Draco, during that time. They've muddled through it on their own, and done an excellent job of it."

The Ministry official shook her head, amazed. "In that case," she sighed, knowing she was about to catch hell from every superior she had, "Then I grant the adoption. On!" She raised her finger, stalling Harry and Draco's whoops of joy. "On a trial basis. I will be making random visits over the next several months to check on you and evaluate their parenting skills. We'll say… a year. At the end of that year, depending on how you've done, I'll grant you official guardianship."

"This is the best offer we're going to get, isn't it?" Harry asked forlornly, looking down at Teddy and running a hand over his hair.

She nodded, sad that she had to do it this way, but knowing that it would appease her superiors and her conscious. They seemed to be well on their way to being amazing guardians, but they were young. And they were scarred from the war, more so than most. She had to be sure that she was making the right decision. "I'm afraid so Mr. Potter."

He stood, taking Teddy from Draco's arms and helping the blond to his feet. "Then we'll take it."

Miranda smiled and conjured the paperwork. A few scribbles from the quill and a drop of blood from each boy, and Andromeda, later and it was official. Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy were the probationary guardians of one Mr. Theodore Lupin.

As she watched the boys walk from the office hand in hand, Teddy cradled against Harry's chest, a feeling of warmth bloomed in her chest. She had to be sure, but she had a feeling that Teddy was going to be one very lucky little boy with those two as his parents. Andromeda shot her a small smile and thank-you before following the teens out. Miranda laughed, watching Andromeda catch-up to the waiting boys and give them each a warm hug. Yes, Teddy was going to be very lucky indeed.


	26. Chapter 26

_**Disclaimer: I don't own, J.K. Rowling and friends don't sue... Deal?**_

* * *

"Harry! Come in!" Kingsley was grinning widely, arms open in a gesture of welcome. Andromeda had flooed for home after they left the Records office, so it was just Harry, Draco, and Teddy now. "And who is this little man?"

Harry smiled, proudly adjusting Teddy to show him in the best light. "Kingsley, meet Theodore Lupin, Remus and Tonks' son."

Gingerly, the Minister lifted the baby from Harry's arms and cooed appreciatively, giving his deep laugh when Teddy scrunched his nose at him and the little tykes hair changed from blond to black, an obvious command to give him back to Harry. "He has his mother's talents, I see."

"Very much so. And he likes using them." Harry replied with an amused chuckle. Shifting Teddy into one arm, Harry reached out and drew Draco up beside him, wrapping his arm around the blonde's waist. "You remember Draco, of course."

Kingsley nodded politely in Draco's direction. "A pleasure to see you again Mr. Malfoy. I offer my condolences on your father."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Please, offer your congratulations instead. The world is a better place now."

The Minister's eyes widened in shock, but he nodded once more before turning back to Harry. "Come. Sit down. What brings you to my office today Harry?"

Harry and Draco settled on the love seat situated catty-corner to the magicked windows. "I need you to set up a press conference for me Kingsley. Large, open to the public, and well publicized."

"What for Harry?"

"Draco and I have adopted Teddy." Harry said, not even bothering to sugar-coat the situation. "Needless to say, since I'm going to be a father now, my plans for the future have to change. The press conference is to inform the public that I am no longer going to be their hero. I've done my duty. I've _died _for them. Now I just want to live the life I want. Also, I'm not going to be able to be your poster boy anymore. The N.E.W.T. tests are coming up in less than a month and, if I pass with high enough grades, I'll hopefully begin my apprenticeship as Hogwarts new Care of Magical Creatures professor/gamekeeper. More important than that, I have a child to care for now, and whatever time isn't being used for the apprenticeship will be spent with him, my boyfriend, and my family. I'm sorry if you feel I'm letting you down Kingsley, but ever since I was a year-old I've lived my life based on what Tom Riddle did to my family. He's dead now, and I want to start living my life for myself."

Kingsley settled back behind his desk, a pensive look on his face. Finally, he let out a sigh. "There's nothing I could offer you that would change your mind, is there?"

"Nope."

"In that case, I won't say I'm not disappointed. You're support on certain bills has been a boon to the Ministry, but I can't say I don't understand." The minister leaned forward. "I'll of course have to call on you during certain times. Things that involve the war. But it will only be during times that I have to call on the other war heroes as well. It's the best I can offer you Harry."

Harry sized up the man in front of him. "I can always say no. You're the Minister of Magic, not my boss."

"That's true. But you won't. This won't be terrible Harry. And everyone involved will have to step forward at some point. Consider it part of your civic duty."

"I think we've already covered the fact that I've performed more than my fair share of 'civic duty' over the years." Harry replied with disdain.

Kingsley smirked. "I believe you've heard of a certain practice in the muggle world known as jury duty?" Harry nodded. "Did you know that even their emergency personnel, policeman, firefighters, and the like, have to attend. People who risk their lives every day to protect their fellow citizens, yet they're still called upon. Civic duty never ends, Harry, no matter what you do or have done for your fellow man."

Draco clenched Harry's hand, drawing the brunette's attention. "I don't know about jury duty, but he's right. No matter what we've done, we all have to step forward and help at some point or another. It's a good deal."

Harry studied his boyfriend, sighing at the pleading evident in the grey pools of his eyes. Draco didn't want a fight. He wanted to take what they could get as long as they could live in some sort of peace. And he was giving Harry the puppy-dog eyes to boot. Groaning, the Boy-Who-Lived slid Teddy into Draco's arms and rubbed his temples, trying to stave off the oncoming headache. After a few moments of the futile treatment, he looked up at Kingsley. "Fine. That's acceptable. How soon can you get the press conference set up?"

Kingsley flipped through the calendar on his desk. "How does tomorrow at 3 sound?"

"Tolerable." Harry stood from the couch, walking over to Kingsley to shake the man's hand. "I really am sorry to do this to you Kingsley, but I have a life worth living for now. I can't allow it to be dictated by others anymore."

The older man smiled sadly. "I do understand Harry, even if I don't like." He released the teen's hand, leaning back in his chair with an amused smile. "I hope this doesn't affect my standing dinner invitation."

The brunette threw his head back in a loud laugh. "Never Kingsley." He replied, with true affection. Walking back to the settee, Harry took Teddy from Draco and helped the blond stand. He placed soft kiss on his boyfriend's lips. "Ready to face the Weasley's?

**_~*~GREY~*~_**

"Molly! Be patient! He's just a… baby." Harry finished lamely, chuckling with resigned amusement as the Weasley matriarch took Teddy from his arms and spirited the infant away into the cooing crowd of females waiting for their arrival. No one with an XX chromosome spared them so much as a glance after Teddy was in their midst.

Laughing, Draco wrapped his arms around Harry from behind. "Makes you feel all warm and fuzzy inside, hmmm? The way we just kind of disappear now that Teddy's around?"

Harry rolled his eyes but relaxed back against Draco. He was typically the more dominant of the two, but he was still a bit sleep-deprived and it felt nice to be held instead of being the one doing the holding. "Eh. It's no big deal." He tilted his head back and gave Draco a quick kiss. "Besides, he cuter than us."

"Oi! Enough with the canoodling!" George called loudly, giving Harry a jarring slap to the shoulder. Harry let out a small "oomph" but couldn't help but smile at the appearance of George's old, boisterous self. "Come on out back. The men have gathered there to escape the baby craze that is Teddy and a pregnant Hermione."

Draco's arms tightened around Harry, sending a worried glance toward Teddy and the group of females that surrounded him. Molly noticed and, passing the baby off to Ginny, come over to the couple. She grabbed the diaper bag off Harry's shoulder and shooed them toward the door. "I've had seven children boys; I can handle one tiny infant. He'll be perfectly safe with us."

George nodded in agreement, pushing Harry and Draco in front of him. "Teddy will be fine with the women. They'd tear someone to shreds before they let the hairless micro-human get hurt."

"Hey! He has hair!" Harry cried, immediately defending his ward.

George rolled his eyes, continuing to shove the two teens out the door. "A day and you already sound like a parent Harry. That's scary."

"Oh, sod off George." Harry replied with a smile. The red-haired twin let out a laugh and wiggled his way between Draco and Harry, throwing an arm over each of their shoulders. He steered them toward the group of men huddled by the vegetable garden. Welcomed with huge roars of greeting and bone-crushing hugs of congratulations, Harry and Draco were quickly absorbed in the mass, laughing and joking with their family, secure in the knowledge that Teddy was safe and they were among friends.

**_~*~GREY~*~_**

Harry was lying on his back, napping in the grass behind the Burrow, when Teddy was unceremoniously dropped on his chest. Holding onto the infant to ensure he didn't slip off, Harry cracked an eyebrow open, glaring up at George. "He soiled his nappy and Mum says one of the benefits of being a grandmother is that she doesn't have to change those anymore."

Draco leaned over and took the baby, kissing Harry's forehead. "Go back to sleep love. I'll take care of Teddy."

Harry nodded sleepily, smiling when he felt Draco brush another kiss over his lips, and let the sun's rays help him drift back into oblivion.

**_~*~GREY~*~_**

Draco grinned, watching how quickly Harry drifted back to sleep. Severus must have mixed up the potions this morning. If Harry had truly drunk an All Day Energy Draught, he wouldn't be able to sleep now. Chuckling, he walked toward the Burrow and Teddy's diaper bag, George at his side.

"You two are great together, you know that?" George finally said.

The blond flushed. "Thanks."

"No need to thank me for the truth." The red-head replied with a shrug. "Just stating what I see. It's just a little weird, you know?"

"How so?"

"You've been fighting with Harry for years. Now all of the sudden you two are kissing and cuddling and have a kid for Merlin's sake. Not that I'm not happy about it. You make Harry happy and you actually care about him. It'd take a blind man not to see that. But it's all happened so fast."

Draco grimaced. "Trust me I know. But…" He took in a deep breath. He never imagined he'd be talking to one of the Weasleys about this. "But I've had a crush on Harry since fourth year. I just never thought that I'd have a chance with him."

George laughed, slinging an arm across Draco's shoulders as they walked. "Ha! I knew it! Fred owes me…" He trailed off, sadness covering his features.

Sighing, Draco stopped them, sitting cross-legged in the grass. The blond conjured another small changing table and transfigured nearby plants into a clean diaper and some powder for Teddy. "Sit down and talk to me George."

"About what?"

Draco arched an eyebrow at the twin, silently telling him to try it on someone else. George rolled his eyes but sat across from the Slytherin, watching with interest as Teddy was quickly changed into a fresh nappy. Without preamble, Draco handed the baby off to George, settling Teddy in the lanky wizard's arms. Teddy smiled brightly up at George and immediately changed his appearance to match the prankster's. The infant babbled a drooled at the person holding him, causing a smile to flit across George's face, effectively dispelling the gloom that has settled there.

"It hurts to be without him, doesn't it?" Draco asked quietly.

George nodded, keeping his eyes focused on Teddy, as if the baby were his lifeline to happiness. "People called us Gred and Forge, did you know that?" Draco shook his head. "It was hilarious. They did it because they could never tell us apart. I can't tell you how many times we pranked Mum, just by switching places. And we watched people. It was one of our favorite pastimes, especially when we were at school. Forget lessons, we didn't really need them. We'd just watch everyone. That's how I knew about you and Harry. It was after the second task right?"

Draco, content to listen, knowing that this would help George, nodded. The remaining twin smiled. "I figured as much. You were still a slimy little git toward Harry, but it was different somehow. I'd catch this glimpse of regret in your eyes after you insulted him, and you only got really upset with him when he tried to ignore you. Fred thought I was imagining things."

The red-head dropped his head, running a hand over Teddy's currently ginger locks. "So we made a bet, not that we ever expected to find out for sure. I mean, yeah, we knew Harry was a poof. Hell, I think all of wizarding Britain knew except for you and him, and my dear little sister of course, but she was just deluding herself to think that she and Harry would be good together anyway." George gave a hollow laugh, tears begin to fall down his cheeks. "He'd owe me five galleons."

Teddy, seeming to sense George's pain (And it wouldn't surprise Draco if he did. Babies were known for being able to read the emotions of the people around them.), reached up and lightly bopped the twin with his little fist. George let out a sound that seemed like a cross between a hiccup, a laugh, and a sob, cradling Teddy closer to him. The baby frowned when the tears still came and bopped George again, babbling incoherently. Draco chuckled. If he didn't know better, he'd think Teddy was yelling at George for crying.

George laughed, a true laugh this time, and swiped at the tears. "Don't like me crying little pup?" Teddy babbled an answer. "I don't like it either. Why don't you just keep talking to me. That might keep the tears away."

Teddy grinned, flailing his little fists, and began to jabber away in his gibberish, George nodding along and throwing in the occasional "Oh really?" and "Is that right?" encouraging the infant to continue. After a bit, the baby let out a loud yawn and settled against George's chest, falling asleep. A wide grin spread over the twin's face as he conjured a blanket on the ground next to him and carefully shifted Teddy onto it, passing a light hand over the boy's cheek when he laid him down.

"Amazing isn't it?" Draco asked with a smile, having thoroughly enjoyed the little scene.

"What is?" George asked, still staring at Teddy. It appeared the little boy was dreaming, though about what they couldn't tell. All they knew was that his hair kept flashing between every color in the rainbow.

"The natural antidepressant that is a child." Draco replied simply, transfiguring the blanket in a bassinet and charming it to float along beside him. "It's something my mum used to tell me. She'd always say that no matter how sad she was, all it took was a hug from me to make it better."

George laughed, standing and helping Draco to his feet. "That would explain why Mum always called us all in and tried to suffocate us when she was upset." The two walked along toward the Burrow. Stopping just short of the back porch, George placed a hand on Draco's arm, garnering the blonde's attention. "Seriously Draco, thank you. For listening. And for Teddy. And for making my little brother so happy." He playfully punched the Slytherin in the shoulder. "You're not quite the prat we all thought you were."


	27. Chapter 27

_**Disclaimer: I don't own, J.K. Rowling and friends don't sue... Deal?**_

* * *

"Are you ready for this Harry?" Narcissa asked, fussing around him and straightening his tie.

Harry gave her a sickly smile, clinging to Teddy for dear life. "I'm never going to be ready for this, Cissy."

Molly came up beside him and gave him an encouraging hug, making sure not to squash the baby in the process. "You'll do fine dear. Now come on." She smiled and patted his cheek. "The world is waiting."

Nodding, Harry took a deep breath and settled into his place at the back of the line. His whole family was there. Everyone who cared for him. Everyone who fought with him. Everyone who was still willing to fight _for _him. Molly and Arthur stepped out first, followed quickly by Bill, Fleur, Percy, Charlie, Seamus, Hagrid, Madam Maxine, Neville and Luna. Ron and Hermione stepped out together, hands clasped together, and George followed them, flashing a quick smile to Draco before ducking through the curtain. Narcissa and Andromeda came next, their arms linked together and heads held high. Severus gave both boys an encouraging nod. Then finally, it was their turn. Draco gave Harry one last kiss before stepping through the curtain and taken his temporary place between his mother and Snape while Harry hesitantly come out, Teddy clutched protectively to his chest.

The reporters went wild at the sight of him with a baby, firing off questions and bombarding him with inquiries before he could even make it to the microphone. The noise level immediately plunged him into a migraine and scared the baby in his arms, making Teddy scream and change his features from Harry's to Draco's, clearly demanding to be given to the other teen. Softly bouncing the infant and whispering to him, Harry sent a wide silencing charm across the room, bringing to roar to a screeching halt.

Many gave him annoyed glares for his action, but Harry merely shrugged. Slowly, he made his way next to Kingsley, who stood at the front of the stage behind a podium. The Minister of Magic shook his head, leaning down the whisper, "They're not going to be happy with you when you lift that charm."

Harry smirked. "I can't bring myself to care. They were scaring Teddy."

Kingsley chuckled. "And Merlin forbid they do that." He turned to the crowd, most of whom were straining to hear what was being said between the Minister and the Savior. "Ladies and Gentlemen, now here to say a few words is Harry Potter."

Harry adjusted Teddy on his chest and shyly took his place on the podium. He didn't want to do this, but he did want his own life, which meant he had to do this. "Umm, hello." He murmured, feeling the Sonorous charm on the podium activate around him. "I know you're all probably a little upset that I put a quieting charm on you, but my godson is up here with me." He turned teddy to show him off to the reporters. Teddy's currently grey eyes took in the mass of people and immediately changed to black hair and green eyes before burrowing his face into Harry's chest. Harry chuckled. "Who apparently is a little shy. Now, if I can get a promise from all of you to keep the noise level down, I'll remove it."

Slowly, across the building, heads started to nod and the Boy-Who-Lived waved away the spell, allowing low murmurs to start through the room. Harry cleared his throat, ready to continue.

"I know you're all wondering what the big fuss is about. After all, it's not as if I've been very cooperative with the press in the past." Several titters spread across the room at this. "But things have changed now. And will continue to change. Voldemort is dead. His followers are either dead or in Azkaban, and for the first time in four years, we are finally free." He cleared his throat. "And those are only the changes on a global scale. In my personal life, there are even more.

"As I said, this is my godson, Theodore Lupin, son of Remus and Nymphadora Lupin. Nymphadora was better known as Tonks to most of you. They died in the war and I'll now be raising Teddy along with…" Harry paused to draw in a deep breath, knowing his next words would cause and uproar. "Along with Draco Malfoy."

He held his hand out, encouraging Draco to step forward. With a nervous smile, the blond twined their fingers together, moving up to stand by Harry's side despite the outraged gasps that flew through the room. The Boy-Who-Lived arched his brow at the crowd, silently daring them to start shouting again. It had its desired effect. They immediately quieted down. "As I said, Draco and I will be raising Teddy together as his legal guardians. Many things contributed to this choice, first and foremost being, I'm seventeen. I can't do this alone. Second, Draco is Teddy's biological cousin, well, second cousin. And third," Harry took another deep breath, mentally preparing to cast another silencing charm. "He is my boyfriend."

To his surprise, there were no screams of betrayal or shouting questions. In fact, he could almost imagine the crickets chirping, it was so quiet. Studying the faces of his audience, he could see why. They were all in shock. Draco chuckled next to him, leaning in to whisper, "I think you killed them Harry."

The brunette shook his head, laughing along with Draco. "Draco and I have been together for… Well, it doesn't matter how long. Long enough. He, as well as his mother and Severus Snape live with me, something that I am extremely grateful for." He gave a wry smile. "You'd never guess it, but they're wonderful flat mates." His brow furrowed, staring out at the still speechless mass of witches and wizards. "They are my family now, as is everyone you see on this stage with me, and I will not tolerate a bad word said against them. You have all heard the rumors of how powerful I am, especially after the incident at Lucius Malfoy's trial. Try to harm them, verbally or physically, and you will find out first hand.

"In addition to becoming a parent, some other things are going to change as well. I am not going to be an Auror, as I've already stated. Nor am I going to be a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, as I suggested in past interviews. Instead I am taking a good friend up on his offer of being an apprentice as gamekeeper and Care of Magical Creatures professor, if Headmistress McGonagall will have me, before taking over those positions from him next year. Also, other than the normal tasks that all those who have fought in the war will be required to participate in, I am stepping down as your hero."

The outpour of rage was deafening. Scowling, Harry sent another silencing charm out and quickly handed Teddy to Andromeda, who disapparated with the infant. He waited to ensure that both were gone safely, before removing the spell. Immediately, insults flew at him.

"How could you?"

"We need you!"

"It's your job!"

"You owe us!"

Surprisingly, it was Ron who lost his temper and stepped forward first. "What does he owe you?" The red-head roared, effectively shutting up the room. "What? His life? He gave it. His childhood? Guess what, he missed out on that to! His free time? He's got a kid now! How much free time do you really think he'll have? What does he owe you people?"

"For years, from the time that Voldemort killed his parents, Harry has done nothing but sacrifice for our world. He lived with abusive relatives, faced that madman more times than most of us have ever said his name, and lost the only remaining family he had left in an effort to save us!" This from Narcissa, who had stepped forward and wrapped a comforting arm around Harry's trembling waist.

Severus stepped behind Harry, placing a hand on his shoulder in support. "In return, we were fickle, foolish creatures who professed to love him one moment and called him insane and shunned him the next. Some of us were unrelentingly cruel, and yet, still, when the time came, he gave us his very life in order to defeat the Dark Lord."

"Even since the war has ended, Harry has worked tirelessly to provide a better world for all of us!" Hermione was there now, her bushy hair fairly crackling with anger as she trembled, trying to suppress her natural instinct to curse them all. Ron and Harry recognized the look from third year when she broke Draco's nose. With a wince, Draco recognized it to. "He has helped to rebuild Hogwarts so _your _children have a place to go to school. He has gone alone with the Ministry's plan for him so that _you _will have a better life. He has contributed the vast majority of his own wealth to the reconstruction of our world. And still you want more?"

Draco tucked his arms around Harry's waist, the limb resting just above his mother's, and laid his head on the brunette's shoulder. "He has forgiven and given second chances even when they weren't deserved. He has saved the lives of those he thought hated him. He is the best of all of us here."

George came to stand behind Draco. "And he's finally found a bit of peace and happiness after seventeen, almost eighteen, years of hell. Are you really going to begrudge him that?"

Molly and Arthur came to stand beside Ron and Hermione, the look on Molly's face reminiscent of when the plump matriarch had killed Bellatrix Lestrange. "Think of all we've asked of him over the years. Think of all he's given us without having to be asked. How many lives has he saved? How many times has he stared the greatest evil ever known in our world down without flinching? Then ask yourself this." She shot Severus a grateful look. "Would you be doing this to him if he was your child?"

Arthur nodded beside his wife. "Because that is one thing we tend to forget when dealing with Harry or any of the Golden Children." He pushed Dean, Seamus, Ginny, Neville, and Luna to stand beside Harry and Draco. "Look at them. _They… Are… Children!_ None of them are older than eighteen. The youngest of them is barely sixteen. And yet we ask more of them than we do of an adult! How do you reconcile that in your mind?"

Even Kingsley was looking sheepish by this point, as did most of the crowd. A young witch from the front spoke up. "But who is going to lead us?"

Bill and Fleur, who were now standing beside Narcissa, shook their heads. "You 'ave ze Ministry, no?"

"And the Minister of Magic." Bill added, contempt curling through his normally affable voice.

Fleur nodded. "Perhaps you should try and place your faith in ze politicians you 'ave chosen and not our poor little 'Arry."

"But he is the strongest wizard in our world! Who else could protect us?" A reporter from the Daily Prophet called out.

Charlie rolled his eyes. "What, precisely, do you need protection from, mate? Voldemort's dead. His Deatheaters have been taken care of. And if another Dark Lord tries to rise, do you really think Harry won't step up and fight again? All he wants is to be left alone until he's needed."

A reporter from Witch Weekly held up her quill. "But isn't it true that if he became and Auror and hunted down dark wizards, the likelihood of another Dark Lord trying to rise would be greatly diminished?"

Hagrid chuckled and turned to the teenagers still gathered together. "Oi! You lot! Raise yer hands iffen you're plannin' on becoming an Auror!" Slowly, Ron, Hermione, Dean, Seamus, and Ginny raised their hands. Triumphant, the half-giant turned to look back at the crowd. "For those o' ya too stupid to know, the boy ginger is 'Arry's best mate and has been with him through every fight. The bushy haired one is the smartest witch I ever met 'n probably the only reason 'Arry is even alive. The dark one and the short one came up with the idea to blow up the bridge, while the girl ginger fought of three Deatheaters, single-handedly, durin' the Final Battle. I think we'll be safe with 'em guardin' us, don' you?"

A disgruntled witch in the back, who Harry vaguely recognized as Romilda Vane, spoke next. "I just don't understand why Harry is cavorting around with a bunch of Deatheaters! I say he be tested for love potions!"

Harry saw red and pushed Draco and Narcissa behind him. "Just because you were pathetic enough to try to slip some to me, doesn't mean that everyone has to resort to such low tricks. Some people actually know how to get a boyfriend just by being themselves, instead of resorting to potions and spells. As for the Deatheater thing, Narcissa, come here." She smiled at him and stepped next to him. "I'm sorry to do this to you Cissy, but will you pull up your shirt sleeves? In fact, everyone, why don't you pull up your shirtsleeves and show them to the audience?"

Harry angrily ripped his sleeves back to reveal his bare forearms, as did the rest of his friends and family. Even Draco and Severus, who did so with a bit of reluctance and an even fairer amount of shame, pulled theirs back. Harry noticed this and lined them up next to Narcissa, who still had her arms bared for the public.

"She," He pointed to Narcissa, "does not wear the Dark Mark. He," He pointed to Severus, "has been a spy for the Order of Phoenix since the first war. And he," He pointed at Draco, "joined only after Voldemort threatened his family." He turned hard eyes on the crowd. "I'd like to see even one of you tell me that you wouldn't have done the same is a madman pointed a wand at your mother. You are all so quick to judge them based on their family name or a tattoo on their skin. For that, I have a single name for you… Regulus Black."

Whispers floated across the crowd, confusion evident on their faces. Harry smirked. "Here's what some of you probably know about Regulus. He was a Deatheater. He was from a family known to support the Dark. Oh, and Voldemort killed him back during the first war. Now here's what you don't know. The reason Voldemort killed him was because, when it came down to the wire and Regulus figured out what Voldemort was doing in an effort to gain immortality, he turned against his master and took steps to stop Voldemort from succeeding. He stole something crucial from the Dark Lord and hid it away, until he could find a way to destroy it. Voldemort murdered Regulus before he could, but he still tried. A name, a mark, those mean nothing. And I'll not have them taint members of _my family_ for the rest of their lives." His eyes narrowed on Romilda. "Especially when the accusations come from a jealous little bint like you."

The witch blushed crimson before stalking from the room with an irritated huff. Harry smiled coldly at her back, satisfied that he'd made her point. After the door slammed behind her, he turned his attention back to the once again speechless reporters. "Any other questions?"

**_~*~GREY~*~_**

Harry and Draco tumbled from the Floo laughing.

"You were great Harry!" Draco declared, giving his boyfriend a sound smack on the lips.

Smiling brightly, Harry wrapped his arms around Draco and pulled the blond flush against him. He deepened the kiss, teasing Draco's lips open and sending his tongue in to explore the other boy's mouth. Breaking apart to breathe, Harry laid his forehead against his boyfriends, eyes alight with joy. "I finally feel free Dray." Laughing again, he picked Draco up and spun him around. "I am free."

Andromeda smiled at them from the doorway, bouncing Teddy in her arms. "As sweet as this is boys, you're blocking the Floo."

* * *

**_~*~Read and Review Please!~*~_**


End file.
